When Red Met Black
by CurlyGleek
Summary: This is part of the Annual Warbler Bonding 'verse, so read that first. This is the full back story to my OC's Ryan and Nate from that story. Ryte. Eventual Klaine, Niff, Trad, Sebofsky also. Now rated M from chapter 17.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Ryan closed the door of the final kennel he would clean that summer. The slim sixteen-year old boy breathed a sigh of relief. It had been fun at his summer job, feeding the dogs, walking them, liaising with owners for dropping off and picking up their dogs for short holidays (usually), but he hadn't really made many friends and it was really tiring work. He was actually quite looking forward to going back to Westerville High School the next Monday as a junior.

He hadn't seen his friends much over the summer as they had either got jobs and were busy like him, or had gone away on holiday or summer camps. _I wonder if they'll recognise me on the first day! _Ryan mused, smiling slightly to himself. _My hair has got so long, I was going to cut it but it looks like the longer style is quite fashionable now, maybe I'll just get it neatened up at the hairdresser's at the weekend. The colour has got quite a bit lighter now, too, from all those long walks with the dogs every day. I've definitely toned up my stomach and arm muscles with all the exercise walking dogs and cleaning kennels too._

The redhead poured the bucket of dirty water down the drain and rinsed out the cleaning brushes under the tap. His fine, straight red hair fell into his eyes as he worked. Once he had cleaned all the implements and put them away, he washed his hands thoroughly, cleaning all the grime away from under his nails. _Well, I definitely won't miss the smell of so many dogs in one place._

He walked down the corridor and did the usual mandatory safety check around him to make sure no dog was free before opening the door to the main reception area and stepping through it quickly, locking it securely behind him. He went over to the main desk where a kindly middle aged woman was looking over the register of dogs housed there currently.

Ryan caught her attention. "That's me finished then, Julie. I'm going to head home now." He smiled. "Thank you for giving me the job here, I really have enjoyed working with the dogs, and you, of course!"

Julie chuckled at his faint blush. "It's okay, everyone loves spending time with the dogs more than the people when they work here! Anyone would think they're trying to hide away from other humans or something!" She pointed out, not too subtly alluding to her much voiced opinion that Ryan was too shy for his own good.

Ryan rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the motherly woman. "Don't worry about me, I have plenty of... well, a couple of good friends at school. They've just been busy like I have over the summer and we haven't really managed to catch up."

_That's not strictly true._ Ryan thought. _Lisa and Charlie were my two good friends until they got together. Now they're just "Lisa and Charlie" without me. I sometimes wonder if Charlie used me to get to know Lisa better and now I hardly see Lisa since she is always at his house. Maybe they will have gotten over that initial intense relationship stage and they'll both have more room in their lives for me when we get back to school? Or maybe there'll be some new students I can get to know?_

Ryan realised he had been off in his own little world when he saw that Julie had turned away from talking to him and was dealing with a customer. She gave him a smile and a wave as he gestured that he was going to leave and he headed out the main entrance, retrieving his bicycle from around the side of the building and setting off for home.

* * *

When Ryan got home he was surprised to see his sister's car in the driveway.

Megan was a few years older than him and she was just about to start her final year of college, majoring in fashion design. _I hope nothing's wrong. _Ryan thought to himself as he parked his bike. _She's supposed to be already on her way back to college to move her stuff back into her room before courses start on Monday._

Ryan got on really well with Megan, despite the age gap and different sex. They would watch films together, chat about school, celebrity crushes (often the same person) and their absolute favourite past time was shopping together and going for a sandwich lunch at their favourite coffee shop whilst talking over their purchases.

Megan was the first person he had come out to as being gay when he was fourteen and she had been completely unsurprised and best of all, very supportive. She had encouraged him to tell his parents when he was ready, and had been there for him when he did.

His parents had been quite surprised initially. They were not homophobic, a couple in their closest friends, Richard and Patrick were together, they just hadn't suspected that Ryan was gay at all. His Mum had later explained that she had probably never guessed because she just thought he shared his sister's interests in fashion, film, shopping and music, simply because they were so close and he looked up to her. Also, as she pointed out, interests in those things didn't exactly mean he had to be gay any way. _i certainly don't 'scream' gay._ _That's not always a bad thing in Ohio. _He thought to himself.

Megan's passionate interest in fashion was shared by her younger brother, who had an increasing collection of his favourite accesory - hats. It wasn't like there was any particular need for so many, he just loved them and used to wear them while practicing songs for glee at home. _I should count them some time! I bet there's at least twenty! _He laughed at himself.

He was dying to try Ne-Yo's_ Let Me Love You _with his latest hat purchase, a dark grey trilby, just like the singer's one. _Depending on the assignment, maybe I can use it for glee club when it starts again, hopefully next week. I must remember to sign up on Monday, _he mentally noted to himself._ I can try to figure out some dance moves this weekend._

His thoughts turned back to his sister. He always hated it when she went off to college during term time. _Still, there's always skype. _He reasoned. She had also been spending a lot of time over the summer with her long-term boyfriend from home. He hadn't minded because he was busy at the kennel and he knew they had missed each other during term time. _I'm glad she and Austin have lasted even though it was quite tough for them being so far apart at college. They've made it two years already, so I'm sure they'll be fine this final year, particularly as they'll have so much course work to do._

The redhead bounded up the steps to the house and let himself in, shutting the front door with a thud and heading straight for the kitchen where everyone usually congregated around the kitchen table for informal chats.

Sure enough he found his Mum and Dad there along with Megan and Austin. "Ryan!" Megan yelled and drew him into a tight sisterly hug.

"Hi Sis! What are you still doing here? I thought you'd have left by now?"

"We are about to leave, but we wanted to share our news with you all first." She looked really excited, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Mum, Dad, Ryan... Austin proposed! We are engaged!" She held out her left hand proudly, displaying the ring she had been hiding.

She was engulfed in a group family hug, kisses raining down on her. Austin was tugged into the middle too, laughing.

Megan continued once everyone had finally separated. "We are going to wait until next summer at least, so we can concentrate on finishing college first and look for somewhere to live together once we've graduated."

Ryan and Megan's Mum looked really pleased as she spoke "I think that's very sensible of you both. I can't wait to help you with any planning you need." Ryan listened as Megan and Austin talked excitedly about their plans and he promised to help with finding suitable venues and other things like dresses, flowers and the cake.

He sighed to himself. _I wish it was that easy for me. Find someone you love, get engaged, everyone you meet is happy for you, get married, settle down, have kids, get a pet... Not likely any time soon in Ohio. I'd be happy to just find someone. _He thought bitterly.

_I really am happy for Megan and Austin though, they are great together and their love has already withstood time apart and distance between them. They really deserve happiness._

Ryan brightened up a bit with his next thought. _Maybe there will be some new kids at school this year. You never know, there might be a hot gay new kid with a taste for redheads! _He shook his head at his romantic daydreaming and carried on discussing wedding things with his sister until it was time for her to leave.

* * *

It was lunchtime on Monday and Ryan stood at his locker, putting away his books, ready to head for the cafeteria. He hadn't shared any classes with Charlie or Lisa yet and he was slightly puzzled as to why he hadn't seen either of them yet.

He had been right about there being some new kids at the start of term. There was a couple of silly looking gossipy girls who had immediately made friends with each other like long-lost besties. He hadn't even bothered trying to find out their names.

There was another new kid, Michael, who had made it onto the football team in what seemed like record-time. Ryan was quite tall so the new boy was a bit shorter than him, but he was very stocky and muscular. He had thick, short brown hair and was quite average looking, not hot but not exactly ugly either. _Seriously, how can he have a letter jacket on his first day at school? They must have known about his transfer at the end of last term before the summer holidays. _He thought. His inner musings were rudely interrupted by none other than the new football jock.

Ryan flinched as a loud voice boomed in the hallway, directed at him. "Oh my wizarding god! It's Fred freakin' Weasley! Or is it George? I can never tell you two apart. Where's your little sister, Ginny, I could do with a good f..."

At that moment Mr Turner, the mathematics teacher, stepped foot into the hallway from a nearby classroom. "Boys!" he shouted at the group of footballers, the newest jock, Michael, in the middle. "Kindly move along please and stop blocking the hallway." He yelled at them, but implicitly ignored the bullying, instead rushing off to start his next class.

The jocks sniggered loudly at Michael's taunting, laughing in Ryan's face. _So, the new kid is trying to become top dog in the jocks by being a bully. Great. It's just my luck that it sounds like he can actually read, it'll be harder to deflect it with humour if he's actually quite intelligent. He certainly knows his Harry Potter._

The redhead's gaze slid from Michael's across to Charlie, clad in his letter jacket, standing to the new kid's left. Charlie looked guilty but did nothing to make amends for his behaviour, he simply shrugged in a kind of "there's nothing I can do to help you" kind of way.

Ryan's shoulders slumped in disappointment and hurt. He struggled to not show any emotion on his face, clenching his jaw. _So that's how it is. Charlie has taken away my best girl friend at this school and now that he doesn't need me to befriend Lisa he's going to side with a bully against me just to keep popular. Oh joy. Only half a day gone and school already sucks. _Ryan flashed Charlie a glare and turned to finish with his locker, shutting it quickly. He wanted to get as far away from these assholes as possible.

The group of jocks jostled their way past him, when the last remaining new kid came striding purposefully to his locker, not realising the danger he was in. Michael nudged one of his cronies to get him to watch as he stuck his foot out and deliberately tripped Joseph.

The slim blond was already walking quite fast, so when his foot caught Michael's ankle he went flying, books scattering out of his grasp as he crashed into the nearest bank of lockers with a sickening bang. He had just hit the floor when Michael shouted over to him.

"Hey, watch it fairy! Mind where you're going next time, fag, or you won't be so lucky." He and his new friends howled with laughter as they turned back around and carried on out of sight.

Ryan rushed over to the new kid who was sitting on the ground, shocked. He was gingerly prodding at his face, trying to work out where the blood was coming from that was dripping into his mouth.

"Come on, you've got a nosebleed. I'll help you to the bathroom. Can you stand?" Ryan asked as he cupped the boy's elbow, waiting for him to try to get up.

Joseph looked up at Ryan and nodded gratefully, accepting his help to get up. The redhead quickly gathered the strewn books, shoving them under one arm as he guided the injured boy to the nearest bathroom. "My name's Ryan by the way. You're Joseph, right? I think we had English Literature together." Recognition flashed in the other boy's eyes and he nodded. He waited to speak until he had leant over the sink and spat out the blood that was in his mouth.

"Uh, yeah. That's me. Thanks for helping me, you didn't have to. I guess people have already decided I'm gay and the bullying has started straight away. I transferred from my previous school because I was the only one out there and things got quite bad. This is my last shot at public school - if the same thing happens here then my parents are going to send me to a private school. At least then the teachers should listen since they are paid to." He looked at Ryan through the mirror. "You know you can pretend we never spoke if you don't want to become a target too, just for knowing the only gay kid here."

Ryan had placed Joseph's books in a pile on the shelf below the mirror. He then collected some paper from the nearest stall and held it out to Joseph, waiting for him to completely finish talking before he replied.

"That doesn't bother me at all. Any way, I'm gay too." Joseph's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he held the tissue to his nose, stemming the flow.

Ryan continued. "I suppose people haven't really guessed my sexuality, so I haven't been a target for it yet. But that new kid Michael has decided to make me a target just because I look like the Weasleys..." Joseph rolled his eyes in sympathy, still holding tissue to his nose, "...so whether or not I'm seen with you won't particularly matter. Any way, my ex-friend Charlie knows I'm gay and he was in that group of jocks, so they'll know sooner or later."

Ryan and Joseph became good friends after that incident in the hallway and bonding over a nosebleed. Neither of the boys were physically attracted to the other, but they had similar interests and Ryan even persuaded Joseph to join glee club.

Apart from each other, the boys had no other friends though. Charlie had indeed told the jocks that Ryan was gay so now their favourite taunt was that they were Fred Weasley and Draco Malfoy and were in mad gay love with each other. Joseph didn't even look like the actor that played Draco, he was just blond.

Being taller than Joseph, Ryan didn't get much physical bullying, mainly verbal. Joseph wasn't so lucky, he was shorter and quite delicate physically and had to endure numerous locker slams, dumpster dives, swirlies and being tripped. His grades had started to suffer by mid-October and Ryan wasn't surprised when his best friend told him he was transferring schools, again.

_And then there was one. _Ryan thought, bitterly.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

It was nearly Christmas time in Ryan's junior year. Since Joseph had left he had no-one to sit with or talk to at school. Lisa had avoided him since he had started his friendship with Joseph and was busy with her new friends now as well as her boyfriend, Charlie.

With the lack of people to talk to combined with the taunting when anyone noticed him, he had become quiet and withdrawn.

The taunting had continued, with an increasing number of students taking part in it and finding it wildly funny. The latest joke was asking him if he had accidentally made Draco invisible, making him sorely miss his blond friend.

They kept in touch via skype, text and email but it just wasn't the same. He was happy that Joseph had finally found a school where he could just be himself and get on with his studies, finding new friends to have fun with, but he couldn't help feeling lonely.

The isolation at school was starting to take its toll on Ryan. He was starting to believe that he didn't deserve anything better and felt like he was just existing until it was time to go to college and get out of Ohio. But the fact that that was over a year away was starting to get him down and he wasn't sure he could do it some days.

His sleep was disturbed with nightmares of bullying and the resulting tiredness made him look paler than usual with dark circles under his eyes. Even glee club wasn't helping his state of mind much any more and he tended to be a background singer most weeks.

The only good thing recently was that Megan had come home earlier than expected for Christmas break and they had had a long chat in his room the night before. Megan had looked immediately worried about him, asking him about his school, friends and whether he was eating properly.

_It's a bit hard to eat properly at school when all my bullies eat in the cafeteria and think it hilarious to knock my tray over most days. _Ryan thought.

He let himself back into his house after another similarly depressing school day. Once he had shut the front door and toed off his shoes, dropping his backpack next to them, he was called into the kitchen by his Mum.

The redhead made his way into the room, surprised to see his Mum, Dad and Megan all sitting at the table, looking at him expectantly. He took the remaining seat in confusion and waited for someone to speak.

"Ryan, honey, I'm so sorry. Your Dad and I have been so busy at work and we haven't noticed what Megan did in only a few hours. It's no excuse. We've both taken the afternoon off of work to have a family discussion... about you."

Ryan stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "I feel really guilty now. I had noticed you looked a bit thinner and more tired but I put that down to you missing your friend Joseph and it being a harder grade this year meaning tougher school work."

Megan interrupted. "Ryan, I think you should tell them what's been going on at school. Just because it isn't physical, it doesn't mean it isn't bullying and you shouldn't have to put up with it."

Ryan sighed and looked down at his hands, clasped together on the table.

"I didn't want to worry any of you. It's fine, really. I'm okay." He didn't look up once as he said this. His lower lip quivered as he sucked in a deep breath shakily.

His Dad put his hand on his shoulder at the same time as his Mum grabbed his hands.

"No it's not fine, Son. Megan gave us some of the details, but I'd like you to tell us when you're ready. It doesn't have to be now." His Dad said from his seat next to him.

"From tomorrow I'm keeping you out of that school. I'm not even proposing to go and speak to the Principal because I just don't want you around any of those kids any more. If none of them have done anything to stick up for you, then they don't deserve someone as amazing as you as a friend."

Tears started to track down Ryan's face, dripping onto the table. He sagged sideways into his Dad's arms and let out the sobs he had been holding back for too long.

His Mum and sister watched, heartbroken as Ryan clung onto his Dad, distraught.

Once Ryan's sobs had quietened down and his breathing had evened out, his Mum gestured to a leaflet on the table in front of Megan.

"Megan has done a bit of research into schools in this area. There is a private school about an hour's drive away that has a strictly enforced anti-bullying policy. I know you are in glee club at Westerville High... this school has a singing club too. It's an acappella group and they're apparently quite good." She glanced at Megan before continuing.

"We rang the Principal and have arranged for us to go and visit it together tomorrow, if you'd like to. Megan wants to come too."

Ryan looked over to his sister with a grateful smile. He was never so pleased to have her as a sibling. "Thanks Sis, I think you're right. It's time I moved schools. I'll go and see this place tomorrow with you and we can ask them about that anti-bullying policy some more, but I'm definitely interested."

He thought about it for a moment. "Did you say it's an hour's drive? Isn't that a bit far every day?"

His Dad replied. "Yes, it's too far to drive every day and get your school work done. With your sister away at college during term time and our usual work hours, we though you could board if you are happy with that? But if you do, I want you to promise that you will come to us with any problems, no matter how small you may think they are. I don't want you to keep anything else from us."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "Okay, Dad." _I'm so lucky to have a family like this._

* * *

Mr and Mrs O'Sullivan were filling out forms in the Principal's waiting area. They had just been speaking to the Principal together and Ryan and Megan were waiting for a student to come and take them for a guided tour of the school.

When Mr O'Sullivan had mentioned Ryan being in his school's glee club, the Principal had informed them that there was a Warblers practice that afternoon and had hurriedly directed his secretary to summon a boy called Jeff to the office as he was evidently in that club and could answer any questions he may have.

The secretary had been looking up dorm room vacancies while the others had been talking in his office, and she smiled at the mention of Jeff. She made a quick call asking someone to fetch said boy before getting up to speak to them all.

"That's actually a very good idea as I was looking into the status of dorm room vacancies. The only space we have as a mid-year transfer is actually a double room, sharing with Jeff Sterling himself."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Megan. "That means you can see whether you get on well enough with him to share a room, before you decide whether this school is right for you or not." She squeezed Ryan's hand as she noticed he suddenly looked nervous. She leant over to whisper in his ear "Don't forget the anti-bullying policy. Principal Peterson made it sound like it was strictly enforced, I'm sure everything will be okay here."

The redhead smiled gratefully in reply, just as a boy of similar height to him with bright blond hair strode energetically into the room.

He looked at Ryan and his face lit up with a smile. The boy radiated pure energy, which seemed infectious. Megan thought _I like him already! He's just what Ryan needs as a friend, someone to have a laugh with who share's his passion for singing. _She laughed at herself as she realised he hadn't even spoken yet and she had passed judgement in mere seconds.

"Hi, I'm Jeff! It's Ryan, right?" The redhead nodded, smiling back, but not quite as wide, as he answered "Yes, and this is my sister Megan."

Jeff shook hands with each sibling. "Cool! Shall we go? I hear you're interested in the Warblers, our singing group, so if we step on it you can catch the end of the number we've been practicing today."

They hurried along the corridor after Jeff as he continued explaining. "We're doing Uptown Girl today. My best friend, and hopefully one day boyfriend - but don't tell him I said that, Nick, is singing lead." Megan let out a squeak and looked over to Ryan who gestured at his sister not to tell Jeff he was gay.

The blond heard the noise and looked over his shoulder as they continued on their way. "Is that a problem? I'm afraid if it is mine is the only room with a spare bed in it!"

Ryan was quick to reassure him "No, no problem. Not at all."

Jeff smiled in relief. "Good. We're almost there." He gestured to the last door in the corridor that they were in.

Megan caught Jeff's attention quickly before they entered the room. "Uh, Jeff? How do you find being gay here? Does the anti-bullying policy really work in practice?"

Jeff stopped to answer this question, sensing that Ryan's transfer must be bullying-related.

"It's completely fine, I'm out and proud, so is Nick. Also in the Warblers there are a few more out gay guys - Trent, Blaine and Kurt to name but a few. Both Blaine and Kurt have terrible bullying back stories from previous schools and none of us have had any trouble here.

I won't pry, but if there is any reason you were bullied in your last school I can practically guarantee nothing like that will happen here. Besides, if I get to be your room-mate you can always let me know if there is anything bothering you. At Dalton we friends stick together. The Warblers are a particularly tight bunch."

Jeff waited to see if they had any further questions before beckoning them into the room.

A good-looking brunet boy was singing the lead to Uptown Girl as they entered, immediately starting to mock-chase Megan, who lapped up the attention with a smile. A line of blazer clad boys started filing past Nick, round Megan and back to place.

Ryan's face lit up with the first proper smile he had experienced since his friend Joseph had left Westerville High.

Suddenly the voices went out of sync and an annoyed voice was heard above the din. "Nate, what the hell? You can't just stop dead like that!"

Ryan looked over to the commotion and a shiver went down his spine as he locked his gaze with a pair of piercing blue eyes. The owner had stopped dead in his tracks, staring slightly open-mouthed at Ryan. A high-voiced pale skinned brunet was hopping around behind him holding his foot, with a plumper brunet apologising profusely.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt! I didn't see you stop, I didn't mean to tread on your ankle!" He was trying to help the taller boy who looked ready to throw a hissy fit.

"It's okay, Trent, it's not your fault." He said, pointedly aiming his best bitch-glare at the Warbler who had stopped.

But the one called Nate didn't seem to hear him. The tall boy with floppy, straight jet black hair just continued to stare at Ryan, who finally broke the gaze, looking down at his feet awkwardly, a blush staining his pale cheeks.

An Asian boy interrupted the confusion. "Alright, Nate, snap out of it!" Nate's gaze shot to the boy who had just spoken, as if this was the first person he had heard since the singing stopped. "Sorry, Wes!" He mumbled, as if in a daze.

Wes continued to yell. "Back to the start! One last time! Places Warblers!"

Jeff excused himself to run to his place in the formation, and Ryan found himself as the lone audience member, as Megan held court with all the boys simpering over her for the song, enjoying herself immensely.

Ryan didn't allow himself to look into Nate's eyes again for the duration of the song in case he put him off again. _Surely he can't be interested in me? Jeff is gay and even he doesn't seem to suspect that I am yet. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he was looking at Megan, she was next to me after all._

Once the song had finished he finally sought out those magnetic blue eyes. They were still staring right at him, definitely not at Megan, who was over the other side of the room talking to Jeff. He gulped. _Wow. He's gorgeous. _Ryan licked his lips. _Why is my mouth so dry?_

Jeff brought Megan back over to him and they left the meeting while it was still carrying on, in order to finish Jeff's private tour for Ryan. This left no room for the raven-haired boy to come any nearer to the redhead. _Maybe it's just as well. _Thought Ryan. _I'm probably just imagining it. I've been so lonely that I'm starting to make up romantic daydreams of love at first sight. As if._

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

(Nate's POV)

Warbler Hall was full of pyjama-clad boys, snuggled into their sleeping bags or wrapped up in blankets on the leather couches. It was a Friday night in mid December of Nate's junior year.

The newest addition to the Warbler's was enjoying the company of this new set of friends. He had known a few of them from classes, but this seemed like a good bunch. He was glad he had auditioned after a couple of months of Jeff nagging him after overhearing him singing to himself. He was currently nestled between Jeff and Thad.

In celebration of their newest member they were having a Harry Potter marathon as a welcome. Popcorn bowls and bags of chips were being devoured together with many cans of soda.

As the end credits of the third film rolled, Trent stood at the front, ready for the next round of "group twenty questions", where they all got to find out secrets of all the Warbler boys by asking questions for the whole group to answer, one by one. Any refusals resulted in a dare.

It was Trent's turn now. "Alright everyone, my question is who is your favourite Harry Potter crush? I pick Harry Potter."

A round of cheers met that as Trent looked round the group of boys expectantly.

Blaine, Kurt and Jeff agreed with Trent. Jeff had been slightly undecided, almost fifty-fifty with Neville in the last film, but Harry winning over all.

Nick went with Draco, eliciting a slight blush from Jeff for some reason, and most of the straight Warblers picked either Hermione or Luna.

It was now Nate's turn and he found all eyes on him. Since he had joined the Warblers, he hadn't had any crushes or dates to speak of, so he hadn't exactly confirmed his sexuality.

_I didn't hide it though, they just never asked. It's not like they'll have a problem with it any way, practically half of them are gay! _He quickly answered "Fred Weasley. Or George. Better still, both!" Laughter and supportive cheers broke out, Jeff smiling at him widely.

* * *

A few days after the movie marathon, the Warblers were in their usual practice hall. Nate doo-wopped along with the other Warblers as he executed the newly learned dance steps to Uptown Girl which they were running through for the second time.

_Where the hell is Jeff? It's much easier to get this bit right when I follow his lead. _He was at the back of the formation as he danced into a queue to follow Thad ahead of him, Kurt falling in behind him, followed by Trent and then Flint.

As he sang along to his part and danced as he walked he noticed Nick changing it up a bit a few guys ahead of him as a pretty red haired girl entered the room with Jeff. _She's very pretty, quite like an older Ginny Weasley! _He laughed to himself. _Maybe it was just the Harry Potter marathon on Friday, I'm imagining Weasleys all over the place! I need to pay attention to the changes Nick is making or I'll fall on my ass!_

He tried to concentrate on both his moves and his vocal part, keeping his eyes on the girl as he finally came to the front of the line of boys, next to circle her. Then he looked past her shoulder and froze.

A boy stood behind her, watching the routine. His long, straight red hair fell softly over his forehead and skirted the top of his ears, resting on his collar at the back. He wasn't in a Dalton uniform. The boy broke out in a dazzling smile as he watched the Warblers and then his eyes landed on Nate.

Nate felt dizzy. He could hear a rushing sound in his ears. His jaw fell open and no sounds or words came out. Nothing mattered except swimming in the pools of warm chocolate that were this boy's eyes.

He was suddenly aware of noise again as he heard Wes shout at him, rudely snapping his attention away from the beautiful boy. He looked at Wes, trying to understand what the council member had just said.

"...snap out of it!" _Shit! Wes is yelling at me. Oh crap, I just stopped in the middle of the song, didn't I? _"Sorry, Wes." He mumbled.

"Back to the start! One last time! Places Warblers!" Wes yelled and Nate obeyed, not wanting to get into any more trouble with Wes since he was the newest Warbler addition. He frowned, annoyed when he realised he couldn't see past the first row of Warblers from his starting position.

_Why the hell is Kurt giving me bitch glares?_ He wondered, confused as to the brunet's problem with him. The humming started and he began his part.

At last they were at the point in the song where Nate could move forward towards the front and he could look for the boy again. He filed to the front, this time managing to pass round the redhead girl without mishap, before searching behind her frantically with his eyes.

He soon found his target. _There he is. Well, hello there! Yes, every bit as beautiful as I remembered. Why isn't he looking at me any more? I think he is blushing. I hope that's a good sign for me. But if he is interested, why won't he look up? _Nate thought desperately, while trying to keep up the singing and dancing correctly.

Finally the song ended. _Thank god for that! _Nate exhaled in relief, still staring at the gorgeous redhead in front of him, willing him to look in his direction again. Nate got his wish a couple of seconds after the last hum died out.

The redhead looked up, immediately staring straight at Nate. The raven-haired boy stood transfixed as he watched the newcomer lick his lips. _Oh yes, that's definitely a good sign for me! I'll go and see if Jeff will introduce me... wait, where is he going?_

Nate watched helplessly as Jeff and the two non-Dalton students left the room. _Shit! I missed my chance to talk to him. Good one, Nate. _He flung himself down on the leather sofa nearest to the council table in utter frustration.

_There's no need for Wes to have been so snarky with me, it was only our second run through, anyone could have made a mistake. He made me look like an idiot in front of that boy._

The black-haired boy glared at the back of Wes' head, embarrassed and annoyed now. His eyes fell on the empty council member's desk where Wes' gavel lay unattended. An evil glint twinkled in Nate's eye and he quickly snatched it and hid it inside his jacket, checking no-one had seen him.

* * *

Nate slumped as low as possible in his place on the leather sofa at the hastily called "emergency" Warbler's practice. Jeff to his left noticed the black haired boy trying to hide and smirked at him knowingly, since he was rather too tall to go unnoticed.

Wes continued in his unamused rant from the council table at the front.

"...so if anyone knows exactly who it was that thought it was a good idea to hide my gavel in my bathroom cupboard covered in condoms, I suggest you come forward. While it may have been amusing to you, I didn't notice it until it dropped out and cracked my sink. I now have to move out for about a week while it is fixed."

Nate was trying desperately to suppress his giggling fit, clamping both hands over his mouth and turning bright red.

Jeff sat up at this. _Where is Wes moving to? Mine is the only spare room and he has a single. The obvious person to share with him is his best friend, David, but he shares with Kurt. No offence to Wes, but I think I'd prefer Kurt, rather than having Wes and David constantly round my room._

Jeff leaned over to whisper this into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled gratefully and nodded at the suggestion. _Yeah, I bet he gets Wes and David in his room all the time!_

Jeff lifted his hand, waiting for permission to speak. Once he had Wes' attention he spoke "Wes, since mine is the only room with a spare bed, Kurt is happy to move in with me and you can share with David, if that's okay with you and David?" Wes and David looked to each other and smiled in agreement, apparently pleased with the suggestion.

Jeff continued to explain. "There is a possible mid-year transfer coming soon, his name is Ryan. He's the guy I showed round yesterday. He did apply for a single room, but was going to room with me as it was the only one left. If the sink gets fixed before he arrives then maybe you and David could stay together and Ryan could get the single he wanted? Plus, it's across the hall from me and I'm the only student he's met properly."

Nate was paying full attention now. _Ryan, so that's his name. It suits him. _Nate licked his lips. _I wish I knew more about him. _Nate thought, but he didn't want to start asking questions of Jeff in the middle of a Warbler meeting.

He also didn't want Wes to notice his guilty expression right now. _It's his fault for yelling at me during practice yesterday any way. Maybe then I wouldn't have stolen and hid his gavel. _Nate chuckled to himself at the memory of the latex-smothered gavel, before he remembered he was trying to stay quiet and slunk down even further behind the head of the boy in front of him.

"Hey, Nate?" Jeff loudly whispered sideways to Nate. "Did you notice how much Ryan looked like the Weasley twins?" He winked suggestively and nudged the black haired boy with his elbow, earning himself an amused shoulder shove back. "Hell yeah! As soon as he gets here im making a move on him before anyone else beats me to it. Watch and learn, Jeffery, watch and learn!"

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

(Ryan's POV)

It was just after new year, and it was Ryan's first day at Dalton Academy. He turned his car into the driveway of Dalton Academy and passed through it's imposing gates. He continued up the gravel covered avenue until he came to the student's parking lot and found himself an empty spot.

_I'll go and register myself at the office first before I carry all my stuff in, because I don't know where my room is any way. _The redhead thought to himself. He looked into the rearview mirror to check he looked smart enough and breathed in deeply, giving himself a quick mental pep talk.

_You can do this. The school has an anti-bullying policy, so even if something does happen you can report it and expect to get something done about it. _He nodded to his reflection.

_I've got to relax. I'm not going to make friends if I'm this up tight. Jeff seemed really nice, I hope he is here today and can help me settle in and meet a couple of other students at least. I'm so sick of feeling lonely, but I don't want to be a burden to him._

Finally he felt ready to leave the car, taking his backpack with him. He adjusted his tie and smoothed the lapels on his new navy Dalton blazer. _It's oddly refreshing to wear a uniform for a change. At least I can't stick out that much if everyone is dressed the same._

_Except for my hair of course. _Ryan grimaced to himself, fed up yet again wheh he realised that he would probably still stick out like a sore thumb with red hair against a sea of navy blue.

* * *

Ryan was in the office filling out some paperwork. He was pleased to find out from the secretary that he had a single room allocated to him after all. _I wonder if Jeff's room still has a spare bed and he didn't want to share with me after all?_

His insecure thoughts were interrupted by none other than Jeff Sterling himself bouncing into the office, apparently to meet him.

The secretary addressed Ryan. "You remember Jeff? He will show you to your dorm in a few moments and then he can give you a quick tour again. Don't forget to take the map I gave you, it can be quite a confusing place to find your way around until you are used to it." She said kindly.

Ryan finished up the paperwork and thanked her before following Jeff out of the office, this time without his sister for support. He was suddenly hit by a fresh wave of nerves. He tried to concentrate on what Jeff was saying to him.

"...I'm pretty sure it was Nate who did it, but don't tell Wes. Any way, that meant we had to shuffle rooms a bit after your visit and I share with Kurt now. You're lucky, you now get a single with a new bathroom and most importantly it's just across the hall from my room!" He laughed.

Jeff thought to himself, _he looks quite nervous. I remember my first day, I was really worried about making friends._

"Seriously though, anything you need or want to ask, just hammer on our door. Kurt can be a bit of a drama queen sometimes, but his heart is in the right place. As long as I don't mess up his side of the room or touch his precious wardrobe without asking he's actually an awesome friend. I think you'll get on well with him."

Jeff saw that Ryan was starting to relax at this, so he carried on, trying to loosen him up and get him to laugh. "Don't tell him I told you, but he has a major crush on the usual lead singer of the Warblers, Blaine. Mind you, I think _everyone _knows except Blaine himself." Ryan laughed as Jeff rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. Jeff was pleased with himself for getting him to relax.

"Sooo, here we are. Warbler floor as we have unofficially named it, because _everyone _on this floor is a member now that Nate finally joined before Christmas."

Ryan coloured slightly at the mention of the black haired boy. He coughed slightly as he asked "Nate? The tall one with black hair that messed up the routine I saw?"

Jeff let himself into Ryan's room and gestured at it. "Here it is, your new room." Then he answered Ryan's question. "Yeah, that was Nate. I think he got a little bit, uh, distracted?" Jeff tried to read Ryan's face as he said this, not sure whether to bring up Nate's obvious crush. _If he's not gay this could make him feel awkward. I think I should keep quiet until I know his sexuality... or until he meets Nate, of course! Subtlety is not really his thing!_

"Any ways, do you need help getting stuff up from your car?" Ryan nodded gratefully and the boys headed for the redhead's car to retrieve his things.

* * *

An hour later, Jeff was helping unpack Ryan's bags in his room. "Jeez, and I thought Kurt had a lot of clothes!" he exclaimed, finding yet another bag full, this time skinny jeans folded neatly in various shades and hues.

Ryan laughed good-naturedly as he explained "My sister is a fashion design major, I guess fashion appreciation runs in the family!"

"That's cool. I love clothes too. You should check out my shirt collection sometime - it even makes Kurt drool!"

The blond continued. "Speaking of Kurt, if you're done here we can go across the hall to our room to introduce you properly, then we can grab some lunch."

Ryan took a few minutes to put his toiletries away in the bathroom, Jeff commenting that he had nowhere near the amount of pots and potions that his room-mate did, before they both went across the hall.

Kurt was sat on his bed, typing something on his laptop, which he put away when the boys came in, standing up to greet Ryan.

He offered his hand to the redhead who shook it. "Hi, you must be Ryan. I'm Kurt, it's lovely to meet you." He smiled genuinely.

"Hi Kurt, it's great to meet you too. Jeff has been telling me about your wardrobe collection." At this, Kurt shot a withering glance at Jeff, but Ryan hastily carried on.

"It's all good. My sister majors in fashion design and I'm her favourite shopping partner, so I suspect we have a few interests in common. Jeff thinks my wardrobe might actually rival yours in size, certainly my accessories any way!" Ryan started to become wistful again, thinking about his sister. _It's term time now so I wouldn't see her even if I was at home. Keep it together!_

Kurt clapped his hands and bounced on his toes. "In that case, we definitely have to compare notes!"

Jeff was pleased at how well Kurt and Ryan were getting on. However, he was very hungry by now and the lunch period was half over already. "I hate to break you two up bonding over your wardrobes, but I'm starving! Shall we go to the cafeteria?"

Ryan paled and he was sure that the other two heard him gulp suddenly. The cafeteria. _Home of bullying at Westerville High. But it's not Westerville, it's Dalton. _He tried desperately to calm himself. _No-one has mentioned my hair or Harry Potter once today. It'll be okay. Kurt's talking to you, listen, you idiot!_

"...are you okay, Ryan?" Kurt put a hand on his upper arm to get his attention back.

"Uh, er, yeah. F-fine. C-cafeteria. Yeah, let's go." Ryan nodded, but he didn't look very sure.

Kurt was concerned. He knew only too well how intimidating cafeterias could be when you were a bullying victim. He wasn't sure what was going on with Ryan, but there were only so many reasons for transferring schools mid-way through a year. He decided he would keep close to him when they entered the room, just in case the new boy needed any help. His own first day at school he had had a panic attack in the cafeteria.

Kurt tried to reassure the nervous boy. "Don't worry about not knowing anyone yet, they're all really friendly. You may not have met many of the Warblers, but you saw most of them when you visited. We all tend to sit at the same table. Jeff and I will be there to introduce you and we'll sit with you, okay?"

This seemed to be enough to return some colour to Ryan's cheeks as he nodded gratefully and followed the other two in the direction of the cafeteria.

Jeff and Kurt introduced Ryan to those of the Warblers that they found still in the cafeteria, once they had bought their lunch and taken seats around the Warbler table. Jeff and Kurt flanked Ryan protectively.

The new boy particularly liked Trent who seemed fun and very sassy. He had immediately extended an invitation to his upcoming birthday party to the new boy.

"Trent's parties are stuff of legend. I hope you have a strong stomach!" Jeff laughed from his side, as Ryan looked sideways at him, slightly worried. "They're not that bad, just a lot of drinking games and karaoke since we all love to sing." The blond reassured him quickly.

"Er, okay, thanks. When is it again?"

Trent answered "On the 23rd January. Just before the Annual Warbler Bonding outing at the beginning of February. That reminds me, we need to get suggestions for this year's activity. I'll ask Wes to bring it up in the Any Other Business section of the next Warbler meeting." He made a quick reminder of this for himself on his phone.

Blaine and Nick started discussing possible activities with Thad and Flint, over to Ryan's right on the table. _I don't know what I was worried about. _Ryan thought in relief. _I've made lots of new friends already and it doesn't look like anyone is about to send my tray crashing to the floor. I may actually get to eat my lunch today! _He looked down at the very appetizing lasagne and salad he had selected, suddenly realising how hungry he really was. He dug in, half listening to talk of orienteering, sailing, paintballing and horse riding among other things suggested for the annual bonding activity.

Ryan had just finished his lunch when he was startled by someone sitting very close to him, squeezing himself between him and Jeff in a space barely big enough for another body. He could feel the warmth spread from the newcomer's body to his from his shin to his hip and up his arm to his shoulder, where they were pressed together. He made the mistake of breathing in and his senses were overwhelmed by aftershave and _gorgeous boy._

"Hey, sexy, I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I borrow yours?" Nate wiggled his eyebrows at Ryan.

Ryan didn't know what to do. _Say something back! But what if he is laughing at me? Is it some kind of sick joke? If I look like I think he's really interested in me then the whole table will probably laugh at me. Just when I thought this school was different. I need to get out of here. Now._

(Nate's POV)

The redhead looked flustered, then suddenly got up and mumbled something quickly to Jeff about having forgotten to call his Dad and abruptly left, hurrying back to his dorm.

"Er, Nate, what exactly was I supposed to learn from _that?" _Jeff started making aeroplane noises and laughing at his expense "ooooh, crashed and burned, crashed and burned!" The rest of the table were also laughing at him now.

Nate looked puzzled. _This is going to be harder than I thought. Well, I'm not giving up, this is so on!_

"Shut it, Sterling!" He growled at the blond who was still laughing. "How about _you_ give _me_ some tips on asking_ someone _out_?" _He used his eyes to indicate a certain brunet at the table who he suspected Jeff was crushing on. Jeff paled and went silent instantly, shaking his head and pleading with his eyes for Nate to shut up, his lips mouthing "No!"

Nate smirked, then returned his attention to the food on his tray, deep in thought.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Jeff waited about an hour for Ryan to cool off and ring his Dad. _Although I'm sure that was just an excuse to get away from Nate._

He knocked on Ryan's door and waited. _My gaydar is definitely going off with Ryan, but until he's ready to come out to all of us I'm not going to say anything. I wonder if he was bullied for it at his last school?_

Jeff's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening slowly. Ryan let the blond in, saying "Hey, Jeff. Sorry about disappearing so quickly. I always found the cafeteria a difficult place at my last school for... uh... certain reasons. I guess I thought Nate was laughing at me. It just made me really uncomfortable. I hope the guys don't think I'm pathetic now."

Jeff was quick to reassure the redhead. "No, no, no! Not at all. They all know what Nate's like. He doesn't have a very good brain to mouth filter sometimes... well, make that most of the time!" He laughed. "Seriously, he's like that with everyone. If you need a brutally honest opinion, go to Nate for it!"

Ryan thought about it for a moment. _I trust Jeff that it was just Nate. I don't understand him though, why is he doing this? Is it just to get a rise out of me?_

_He can't actually like me, can he? No. I've never had any attention that wasn't negative, it's really hard to know how to respond to it. Maybe in just the same way as negative attention - bring out snarky Ryan._

_I'll just try to avoid him when I can, but when I can't I'll try to treat it as a joke and deflect it with sarcasm. If I don't let him in then he can't hurt me. It's friends I need right now, not anything else. I just wish he wasn't so damn gorgeous!_

Jeff continued. "So, after you left Wes joined us. I asked him if you could audition for the Warblers because the Principal said you were in a glee club at your last school?"

Ryan nodded eagerly. _That's just what I need right now, something fun and positive to focus on, just like Megan suggested. I'm sure to make friends that way, too._

The blond Warbler continued "Well, I hope you don't mind the short notice, but Wes said you can audition at the end of the week! Do you have any song you could do in that time?"

Ryan's eyes caught sight of one of his favourite hats, a plain dark trilby. He suddenly remembered the song and dance routine he made up for the first term of his junior year that he never ended up doing because of how the bullying had affected him.

The redhead nodded enthusiastically "Yeah! I know just the song. Thanks for arranging that for me, Jeff. I just need to practice the dance steps. I'd appreciate any feedback if you and Kurt don't mind watching a run through?"

Jeff smiled at Ryan's excitement. "Of course, man, dancing is my area of expertise. I'd love to see it before the others get to. It'll make them insanely jealous!"

After Jeff had left his room to take a call on his mobile from his best friend Nick, which brought out an adorable blush on the blond when he saw the caller ID, Ryan was left alone in his room to think about his audition piece.

_I don't think I'll use the hat this time. I want to settle in with this group of boys first before I'll be comfortable bringing out my accessory collection. I don't want to get unwanted negative attention from it. That doesn't mean I can't practice with it though, in fact, there's no time like the present!_

Ryan found his iPod and portable speakers dock and scrolled to the karaoke version of Ne-Yo's _Let Me Love You _and hit play, losing himself in the song.

He left the lyrics alone, no matter how much he wanted to change "girl" to "boy", but he still felt uneasy about coming out straight away, even though he knew the Warblers would understand.

* * *

Nate was sitting half way back from the council table at the Warbler meeting. He was now regretting this seating choice as Wes had just announced that Ryan was about to come into the room to audition and the doors were already being opened by one of the Warblers who was going to collect the prospective member.

His eyes were glued in that direction as at last Ryan entered the room. Nate stared at Ryan as he walked to the front, hoping to catch his eye to give him an encouraging wink. _He really is good looking, his strong jaw, straight nose, high cheekbones and that hair! It glows an amazing colour when it catches the light and it's so fine I just want to run my hands through it. Hmmm._

_Oh my god, my pants are getting tight and he hasn't even opened his mouth yet! Bad thoughts! Don't think about him opening his mouth and..._ STOP! He mentally slapped himself and crossed his legs, shifting on the leather couch to get more comfortable.

_I really hope he is gay and I'm not crushing on an albeit gorgeous but straight guy. Maybe his song choice will give a hint to his sexuality. I can't wait to hear his voice._

As soon as the music started, Ryan transformed from slightly nervous auditonee to confident, sexy performer. Nate couldn't take his eyes away from him, not that he'd want to any way.

_Wow. He's good. _Nate licked his lips as he watched Ryan's moves. _His song choice says straight, but I'm not convinced. There were two of us involved in that staring match before Christmas and he definitely blushed._

Kurt had seen his audition piece twice before the meeting. He smiled and swayed along with the song. _I can't help thinking that someone should be singing this song to Ryan, not the other way around. His self esteem seems very low, I wonder what happened to him? I'm just glad he's at Dalton now, this is definitely a place where he can heal._

As Ryan finished, the room broke out into cheers and clapping, which the redhead looked both surprised at and very pleased.

He even managed to control his blush as a now familiar voice yelled over the noise, "I'll let you love me, name the time and place and I'll be there, baby!" Wes glared at Nate, shutting him up.

"Thank you Ryan, please wait outside while we deliberate?"

Barely five minutes later, Jeff was sent to deliver good news. On his way he put his vote in the ballot box, _I hope paintballing gets picked, _he thought as he left the room.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Trent's birthday party was in full swing. Copious amounts of alcohol had been consumed and loud karaoke was the backdrop for some outrageous dancing from inebriated Warblers.

Trent suddenly yelled to the crowd of boys once the latest karaoke song had finished, "Next game. Get in a circle for Never Have I Ever! Thad, fill up everyone's glasses please!"

Ryan cringed. At least with truth or dare you could avoid some truths coming out by picking a dare. With never have I ever he would be directly compared with all the others.

_Well, it's going to come out sooner or later that I'm gay. Maybe the reaction will be better when they are drunk and I'm a bit tipsy. _He dutifully sat down between Kurt and Jeff, with Blaine and Nick on those boys' other sides respectively.

Blaine looked worse for wear, as did Nick. They had been downing shots last time Ryan saw them so he wasn't particularly surprised. They were both leaning heavily on their best friends' shoulders, who didn't seem to mind the closeness at all. Ryan smiled at the two cute "almost" couples. _I'm sure it won't be long before the "almost" is gone in that sentence. _He thought. _I wonder if i'll ever get that?_

His eyes flickered unconsciously to lock with Nate's, who was, as usual, watching him. Ryan smiled softly at Nate, emboldened by the drink inside him. Nate's eyes widened and he smiled broadly back, throwing in a wink. _When he keeps his mouth shut he is much easier to deal with. Oops, I'm staring now. _He reluctantly tore his eyes away, blushing, looking down at his drink which had mysteriously been refilled.

* * *

Half an hour passed.

Never have I ever had claimed Blaine and Nick, who were now passed out on two of the leather armchairs.

Ryan wasn't doing too badly because he wasn't able to drink at any statement about how far the boys had got with girls. He couldn't drink to kissing a girl or any base he had reached.

Trent noticed this and in his drunken state he decided to test the gay or bi guys in the circle. Nate drank to kissing a guy and giving or receiving certain sexual favours, but Ryan still hadn't drunk yet. Sebastian drank to everything.

Then Trent said, "Never have I ever, crushed on a guy." _Here goes. _Thought Ryan, looking round the circle and realising he was being watched by most pairs of eyes, many of them curious.

Next to him Jeff caught his gaze and then lifted his glass to drink, as did Kurt. They both smiled encouragingly at Ryan, who finally took a sip, along with Sebastian, Nate and Trent.

Cheers broke out around the circle and he was slapped on the back by Jeff. Kurt smiled broadly, glad that the newest Warbler had got that big milestone off of his chest.

Ryan looked up to see Nate's reaction, surprised the black haired boy hadn't yelled something obnoxious at that. He found Nate staring at him, grinning from ear to ear and wiggling his eyebrows at him. He then gestured to Ryan by pointing at him and mouthing "you", then pointed to himself and mouthed "me" then mimed dancing.

_Why is that gesture so familiar? _Ryan struggled with his alcohol muddled brain to remember. _Oh. My. God. It's a Harry Potter reference, when the Weasley twins invite those two girls to the ball. He's laughing at me!_

Ryan stumbled to get up, pretending he was going to be sick because of the drinking and ran out of the room, heading for his dorm.

In the confusion of everyone watching Ryan stumble out, only Wes saw Thad sip his drink. He looked up to see that Wes was watching him with raised eyebrows. Thad had an unreadable expression on his face and just shrugged, offering no explanation.

* * *

The following morning, well almost lunchtime, Ryan heard a knock on his door. He was surprised to find a paler than usual looking Trent.

"I would have come earlier, but I was rather ill this morning..." he pulled a face and laughed at himself. "Can I come in for a minute?"

Ryan nodded and let the council member in. Trent sat on Ryan's bed and waited for him to sit next to him before he started to talk.

"Look, I want to apologise for being an ass last night. I was drunk, but it's no excuse. I didn't mean to out you if you weren't ready."

Ryan nodded, accepting the apology quietly. Trent continued "I'm a bit of a busy body when it comes to ther people's love lives, mainly because mine is non-existent and will probably stay that way until college."

Ryan was puzzled. "Why do you say that?" He asked, curious.

"Let's just say that I've given my heart away, but nothing will come of it because he's straight." He sighed. "Until I go to school or college somewhere else away from him, nobody else stands a chance. Not that they're exactly beating my door down any way!" He laughed, back to his usual self.

Ryan was intrigued, but he didn't feel like he knew Trent enough to push him on the matter, so he let it drop.

The redhead reassured the Warbler "It's okay about last night, before I joined that game I guessed it would out me. I'm quite relieved actually."

Trent looked relieved himself that Ryan wasn't angry with him. Then he looked confused. "Then why did you rush out? I didn't think you were that drunk."

Ryan looked down at his lap as he answered.

"I, uh, thought Nate was taking the piss about Harry Potter and how I look like a Weasley."

Trent laughed and quickly added, "No, I don't think Nate would be that subtle. I'm pretty sure he's just over the moon that you're actually gay. I know I would be if ... er, never mind." He got up to leave. "I'll leave you to it, but I am sorry if I forced your hand."

Ryan nodded and got up to see him out. "It's fine Trent, really. Er, if I'm overstepping then sorry, but if you need to talk about your...uh... love life problems, I'm happy to listen. I'm not an expert, but the offer stands."

Trent nodded gratefully and left.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Trent let himself back into his room which he shared with Flint. The other boy was out, presumably getting a very late breakfast after the antics of last night.

There was a knock on the door as soon as he had sat down on his bed. "Come in, it's open!" He yelled, and was pleased to see his best friend, Thad, walk in.

"Hey, Trent! How are you doing this fine morning?" He joked, handing him a take-away cup of coffee. Trent took it gratefully, smiling delightedly and batting his eyelashes sassily at the slightly shorter brunet. "Why thank you, kind sir!"

_He has no idea the effect he has on me when he smiles like that. _Thad thought, his stomach doing it's usual flip. _Eyelashes like that should be illegal on a boy. His eyes are so pretty, there's no other word for it, gorgeous green framed by long, soft, lashes._

Trent's voice broke through his inner monologue. "Actually, I was pretty bad earlier, but I'm much better now that you're here... with coffee of course!" A faint blush graced his cheeks, which Thad completely missed.

"I think that one kept up with the drunken tradition of my usual birthday parties! Have you seen Blaine or Nick this morning? I think they were probably the worst."

The boys both laughed at this. Thad replied "Yeah, I think they are awake, I saw Jeff and Kurt fussing around with hangover cures, so they're being looked after any way." He rolled his eyes and sat on Flint's bed, opposite his friend. He sipped his own coffee and breathed in the aroma, trying to wake up fully.

"I know you can't tell me anything official, but have you counted the votes for the bonding activity yet?" Thad asked.

"No, not yet, we're going to do that Monday. I was thinking of adding something extra this year, maybe a penalty for the losing team, something fun. Maybe some kind of performance for the party the day after?" Trent thought about this for a bit.

As Trent was lost in thought, Thad took the opportunity to just watch his friend.

_I've known Trent for so long as a really good friend. I don't even know when these other feelings started. Maybe they've been there all along and I've only just realised. What am I supposed to do? It sounds so stupid to say I'm straight but I think I like you more than as a friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship by sounding stupid and insincere._

_I just love spending my spare time with him. I get him coffee most mornings, we study together, we have lunch together, any shared classes we sit together, we're both in the Warblers, I love our movie nights - I can't risk losing that if he doesn't feel the same._

_Why hasn't he noticed that the only other pairs of friends we have that are so close are obviously going to get together romantically sooner or later? He just doesn't seem to think about that for us._

_I don't hug anyone else, I'm not very touchy feely except with him. I can't count the number of leg pats or hand squeezes we share each week. We also sit much closer than other platonic friends do._

_Maybe he just isn't attracted to me that way. I should go before I blab my feelings to him, I don't want it to come out before I've thought about what I want to say to him more._

Thad stood up abruptly, earning a puzzled look from Trent.

"I'm going to head to the cafeteria, I'm hungry for a late breakfast after all. Do you want to join me?" _I need to get somewhere that I'm not alone with him. This is getting ridiculous, pull yourself together!"_

Trent frowned, but got up too. "Uh, sure... okay, let's go."

* * *

Ryan managed to avoid Nate all weekend.

However, it was impossible to avoid him at the next Warbler meeting which was on Monday afternoon. The Warblers were just lining up to start learning a new set of steps which Jeff was teaching them.

Just before the first hum of the initial run-through, Nate leant forward to whisper into Ryan's ear. "Hey Ryan, did it hurt?"

The redhead snapped his head round with a puzzled expression. His neck was still tingling from Nate's breath in a not unwelcome way. "What?" he asked, confused and suddenly startled by how close their faces were. His eyes flickered down to Nate's lips, a move noticed by the black haired boy. He looked back up to the piercing blue gaze as Nate spoke.

"Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?"

The intense moment they were sharing ended abruptly at this cheesy line and Ryan rolled his eyes, turning back around as he sniped "Haha, very funny, Nate. Just give it a rest, will you?"

Nate looked confused, but didn't have any time to dwell on it as the humming started.

Ten minutes later, Nate was still directly behind Ryan and the need to concentrate hadn't been properly impressed on Nate's brain, mainly because it was focussed on other things. Things that were directly in front of him.

_Who's stupid idea was it to put me behind Ryan in Glad You Came? How am I supposed to dance like this? _Nate's eyes were watering. The situation down south was borderline painful. _His ass is just wiggling around in front of me and I'm not supposed to look or touch? You've got to be kidding me! And I've got to sing lines like "I'm glad you came"? Give me a break!_

The black haired boy caught Jeff's attention and gestured to him to take a short break. When Jeff's eyebrow's shot up in a "Why?" expression, he immediately blushed at the obscene gestured explanation he got in return. "Ooookay! Five minutes break, I just need to run past something with Nate."

Said boy had hobbled over to the council table and was leaning on it with his hands, his head bent over. Jeff came up beside him. "Okay, this time without the actions please, because I think I am scarred for life. What do you want me to do to help you? Shall I swap you with Flint on the other side?"

Nate nodded. He was busy thinking over the same horrible images in his head. _Grandma on the toilet, Grandma on the toilet! Why is this so hard to do this time? Bad word choice! I swear, Ryan had better just reject me or not once and for all, this is getting ridiculous. _He spoke to Jeff, finally.

"Uh, yeah, that's probably a good idea if you want me to learn any of the choreography. Who's stupid idea was it to put me behind Ryan any way?" His voice was getting louder now. "I swear, I think I've strained my..."

"Nate!" Wes hissed. "Let's get back to it, places everyone." A muffled "Just sayin'!" came from Nate who was now leaning his head on his arms, almost able to stand back in formation.

Jeff was desperately trying not to give in to a fit of giggles as he swapped Nate with Flint, who instead took up the place behind a furiously blushing Ryan.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

At the end of the following week's meeting, all the Warblers sat down on the leather sofas to listen to the results of the closed ballot.

Ryan sat between Kurt and Jeff and Nate stood up to the side of the room, leaning against one of the tables there. Since Ryan had snapped at him the previous week, he had been uncharacteristically quiet. When the chance arose, he would stare sultrily at Ryan, or wiggle his eyebrows at him if he caught him staring back, but the cheesy comments had toned right down.

_I hope I haven't offended him. _Ryan thought guiltily, observing him out the corner of his eye. _I know he can be a bit full-on, but I don't want to be rude. I would like to be his friend. _His traitorous stomach did an odd flip as he stared at the raven-haired boy, who was actually paying attention to Wes for once, not staring at Ryan.

Wes was droning on from the council table. "...and that brings the meeting to a close, except for one last order of business..." Wes paused for dramatic effect, "the annual Warbler bonding activity and party."

He continued "by a majority vote by way of closed ballot, the activity has been decided as... paintballing!" Cheers and high fives broke out around the room.

_Cool, that sounds like it could be fun. _Thought Ryan. _I've never been paintballing before though, so I hope I'm in a group that doesn't mind if I'm a bit rubbish! _He looked at the two boys on either side of him. Kurt looked bored and unimpressed, but Jeff was bouncing in his seat with excitement. Ryan laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I take it you voted for that then?" He asked the blond. "Yes! I'm so glad it got picked, it's gonna be awesome!" He replied.

"Order!" Wes shouted pompously over the din, quietening those present. "This year we have decided that we should compete in teams for this exercise as usual, but we have made it more interesting by adding a penalty for the losing team.

The team coming last will perform a song to be chosen by the council. This performance will take place the day after the paintballing exercise, at the Warbler party. We have been given permission to hold the party in Warbler Hall and have arranged for the catering and hire of a karaoke system. Any questions from the floor?"

Jeff leant sideways to whisper into Ryan's ear. "You can bet the song will be really embarrassing for whoever has to do it!" He nodded knowingly at the redhead as he spoke.

Nick called from the back. "Yeah, what about alcohol, Wes?" Shouts of assent greeted this request.

"Well, the official response is that _of course, _this party is on school property and will be alcohol free. But, the council can't reasonably be expected to check _every_ bottle brought in by the Warblers, now can we?" He smirked. "Keep that last exchange out of the minutes please."

"Now, the teams for the paintballing exercise have been drawn randomly and are as follows..."

Ryan waited patiently to hear his name. While he waited he continued to stare at Nate, who still wasn't looking his way. _Maybe I should talk to him? I'm not sure what I should do. Why am I so bothered? I keep telling him to stop, but as soon as he does I'm not happy about it. What's wrong with me?_

Ryan's attention snapped back to the front as he heard Jeff's name, hoping he would be on the same team as his friend.

"...Jeffrey Sterling and Ryan O'Sullivan, and the final team will be Warblers Blaine Anderson, Nicholas Duval and Nathaniel Harris."

At the mention of Nate, Ryan couldn't help looking over to him again, wondering if he was okay. Nate immediately locked eyes with Ryan, smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. _Yep, he's fine. _Thought Ryan.

* * *

The red team were hiding off to the left hand side of the area just before the flag. They had just seen Kurt advance first, heading for the flag, with the remainder of the green team currently out of sight, presumably providing cover. Their aim was to pick off the green team members, who were currently the weakest team, nothing personal to them. Blaine got the signal from Nick to move up to ambush Kurt.

Suddenly a figure quietly appeared from their right, sneaking towards his teammate, Kurt. A few strands of blond sticking out of his helmet gave the boy away, and Nick took his cue to follow him in parallel motion along the left flank, ready to ambush him before the flag.

That left the only remaining red team member, Nate, waiting patiently for his prey. Not long after Jeff had disappeared from sight, an unmistakably tall green team member rose up and started sneaking forwards to join his teammates.

Nate admired him from afar. _Wow. And I thought he looked hot in just the Dalton uniform! He looks smokin' hot in combat gear! _Nate drooled, unable to stop the wolf-whistle escaping him. He suddenly remembered his mission and decided to pounce early in case Ryan had heard him and warned the others. He lifted his gun, took aim at the most gorgeous ass Dalton halls had ever seen and pulled the trigger.

_Bullseye! _Nate thought triumphantly, as he saw Ryan shoot upwards to a standing position, before rubbing his backside. _I'll happily help you with that!_ He thought, then was struck by a sudden wave of guilt as Ryan got pebble-dashed by multi-coloured paint bullets. _Ouch, that's got to hurt. Get down! Or run! Don't just stand there!_

Nate could hear a high-pitched yell from up ahead. This seemed to get Ryan to run for cover. _That'll be Kurt, I hope Blaine got to the flag first! _He smirked, and ran as silently as possible to join the red team, ready to hunt the next flag.

* * *

The green team had already returned to the dressing area and changed back into their own clothing by the time the red team came in.

Nate slapped Blaine and Nick on their shoulder's in congratulations. "Nice work, team! I think we are in with a good shot of the victory!" The other two grinned and agreed, all of them starting to take off their protective clothing, followed by their combat gear.

Nate caught sight of Ryan standing in the changing room in tight jeans and a dark blue sweater. _Damn, I missed him changing. Maybe this is the time to test him, it's about time I find out whether he finds me attractive or not. _The dark haired boy smirked, a plan formulating in his head.

He shouted over to the redhead to make sure he knew he was in the room, about to get changed. "There's my favourite target! You must be sore, want me to help rub it better for you?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ryan, his hand starting to reach out for the redhead's ass, who smacked it away with a glare "You wish, Nate."

He laughed. "Actually, _yes_, I do. It's your fault for looking so sexy in combat gear, I couldn't take my eyes off your ass so I may have _accidentally _shot at it a few times."

Ryan blushed profusely and ducked his head as Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets get back to Dalton, I need a shower!"

_Here goes. _Thought Nate. He surreptitiously moved his casual clothes to the other side of the bench from where they currently were, making sure he was in Ryan's direct line of sight.

He pretended to be looking in a different direction as he slowly pulled off his combat top, leaving a t-shirt. He then slowly swapped his combat pants for his jeans, lingering for as long as possible as he bent over, ass pointed at Ryan. Finally, he exagerratedly slowly pulled off his t-shirt, leaving his upper body completely naked.

He fiddled around with his mussed up hair as he looked carefully out the corner of his eyes in Ryan's direction. Said boy was indeed staring, his mouth open slightly, eyes dark. _Oh yes, he definitely likes me. Game back on. _He was enjoying basking in Ryan's gaze since it was so often the other way around, and he didn't want to obscure the redhead's view by finishing dressing too soon.

However, Kurt was obviously keen to get back to Dalton for a shower, so he reluctantly pulled his green v-neck t-shirt on over his head, breaking the spell on Ryan. The grin on Nate's face the whole way back to Dalton could only be described as Cheshire-like.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

"Now for the results of the paintballing exercise. In reverse order, the team coming last and therefore subject to the aforementioned penalty are..." Wes paused for dramatic effect, "Warblers Kurt Hummel, Jeffrey Sterling and Ryan O'Sullivan."

A loud chorus of relieved shouts went around the room from those who were now not subject to performing the council's no doubt embarrassing song choice tomorrow.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Complained Jeff. "Between Kurt's fashion heels slowing him down and our whole team being quite tall in comparison making us easy targets we were disadvantaged from the start!" Jeff continued loudly.

"Sour grapes, gentlemen, sour grapes,... " Wes interrupted, "as the losing team you must accept the consequences. As mentioned in the last meeting, your task is to perform at tomorrow night's Warbler party_, _a song chosen by us, the council." Jeff sat down, resigned to his team's fate.

"I can now announce that the council has chosen the song to be performed... with a slight _twist_. The song is to be performed specifically for the winning team." He smirked, seemingly at an inside joke, probably because he was one of the few in the room to know the identity of the winning team.

Thad frowned, watching his best friend and other council member. _What is Trent up to now? He's got his meddling face on again. _He thought, disapprovingly.

"The song is _For Your Entertainment _by Adam Lambert." Sniggers went round the room as the losers gasped collectively and paled at their fate, waiting in nervous anticipation for the identity of their intended audience.

Trent looked extremely smug at this announcement, making Thad think that he was indeed trying to meddle in these poor boys' love lives. _I guess my team lost then, it's obvious it's Blaine, Nick and Nate who've won. There'd be no need for that smug look otherwise. I wish he'd concentrate on his own love life, not everyone else's! _He thought bitterly.

He watched as Kurt, Jeff and Ryan looked extremely uncomfortable, obviously coming to the same conclusion that he had.

Thad's gaze shifted to the probable winners. Blaine was fingering his collar and Nick was inspecting the floor. Nate, as usual, was leering at Ryan, making the poor boy even redder.

Thad kept his expression neutral, pretending to still be interested in the outcome of the paintballing, although he thought it was a foregone conclusion.

Wes announced each team's place in reverse order until they were finally down to the last two teams, Blaine's and Thad's.

"Aaaand, the runners up are... Warbler's Thad, David and Flint! That means that Warblers Blaine, Nick and Nate you are the winners and will be performed to tomorrow night by Warblers Kurt, Jeff and Ryan!" A loud mix of laughter, cheers and clapping filled the room.

_Well, at least my team came second. _Thad caught Trent's gaze as the noise continued. Trent looked confused and slightly hurt as Thad frowned slightly, shaking his head and quickly left the room, just behind Kurt, Jeff and Ryan who had practically run out.

* * *

As the door slammed behind them, Kurt paced as Jeff and Ryan sunk onto each bed in shock.

"Nate makes no secret of what he thinks of me and I've been trying to keep him at arm's length, what am I supposed to do?" Ryan whined.

Kurt stopped pacing. "You know, I think we've been set up. That twist was added after they realised who the winners and losers were. It's no secret to anyone except Blaine that I have feelings for him, and you two have just confirmed my suspicions about the objects of your desires..."

The redhead looked up sharply, to which Kurt responded "Oh come on, Ryan, admit it, you wouldn't be so worried if you weren't interested. Why won't you give him a chance, any way?"

Kurt looked honestly interested, so Ryan decided to confide in his friends.

"Well, it's just that I don't know if he is being serious or not. What if it's some kind of bet or something? I mean, at my last school my looks made me a target for bullying ever since the first Harry Potter film came out and someone pointed out I looked a bit like the Weasley twins..." he looked at Jeff and Kurt's raised eyebrows and smirk respectively, "...okay, okay, so I look _a lot _like the Weasleys."

Jeff coughed as he spoke "_brother from another mother!" _and the redhead threw a pillow at him as Kurt laughed.

Ryan was quiet for a while before he asked "Do you think he really likes me or is he just laughing at me behind my back?"

Kurt went over to Ryan, crouched down and put his hands on his knees, comfortingly. "Oh sweetie, Blaine is definitely the object of my affection, but I can safely say that Fred and George Weasley are _hot, _and so are you!_"_

Ryan smiled gratefully and blushed profusely at the compliment, "Thanks" he replied, "it's just hard to believe any positive attention after so much bullying."

Kurt nodded understandingly and squeezed his shoulder sympathetically, before continuing, "But seriously, something is up here. Trent had a self-satisfied smirk on his face before he announced the winners. Well, I think we should beat the council at their own game."

Jeff and Ryan looked up at Kurt, waiting for an explanation. "If we are going to do this song, then we are going to _own it. _No half measures, if they want a performance from us, then that is _exactly _what they are going to get!"

Jeff nodded "I think you're right about Trent. I'm always up for a good dance routine - if we get practicing straight away I can sort out the choreography."

Ryan looked resigned, saying "OK, a half-hearted performance is never good, if we are going to do this then I agree we need to do it properly."

Kurt smiled suddenly. "Now, let's talk about costumes..." he clapped his hands together.

* * *

Kurt picked up his phone and made a call.

"Hi, Mercedes? It's Kurt. Yes, yes, I'm fine. I need your help though. Can you come visit me at Dalton tomorrow morning really early? Bring your whole makeup kit and any kind of body art glitter or badass bling you can find. Think of the colour palette of silver, greys and blacks to keep it simple. Adam Lambert style. I'll explain when you get here Merc, but I've gotta go right now. Okay? Love you too, 'Cedes, bye!"

He turned to the other two boys who were now in Ryan's single room. The previously bare-looking and uncluttered room was now filled with three lots of potential wardrobe choices spread on the bed and the floor and any other flat surface to be found.

Ryan's wardrobe doors were open and he was just bringing out a large box for Jeff and Kurt to look in. He lifted the lid and both other boys gasped in admiration of the contents.

"Oh my goodness, how many hats do you have Ryan? I've never seen you wear one. You really should, I bet you can rock that look! Nate won't know what's hit him!" Kurt exclaimed in delight.

Ryan blushed. Although he felt better now that Kurt and Jeff had both complimented his appearance, he was still not very able to accept them graciously.

Jeff looked thoughtful. "Hey, you've got enough trilby's here for all of us. If we work it into the moves, we could use them as a prop as well as costume. Plus, they're a really sexy look, which we need to go for. Hey - we could even make them sit out at the front and put our hats on their heads during the routine!" The blond started thinking of possible dance moves in his head.

Kurt went over to the pile of fitted shirts stacked on the floor which was Jeff's offering. He selected a few colours that went well together, holding them up to himself and the other two boys, before selecting black for him, red for Jeff and grey for Ryan as a first suggestion.

Next, the boys turned to Kurt's selection of skinny trousers on the bottom of Ryan's bed. "My god, Kurt, how do you get into those? With a shoe horn?" Jeff laughed. "And I thought my jeans were skinny!"

Kurt laughed as he replied. "You'll be thanking me when you see what your ass looks like with them on - well maybe Nick and Nate will!" Jeff and Ryan blushed, before they each picked a dark pair to try on, Ryan's denim and Jeff's leather, disappearing one at a time into the bathroom. None of them particularly wanted to do the my-pants-are-way-too-tight hop in front of the other boys, so they only came out when safely zipped or buttoned up.

Kurt came out of the bathroom last clad in extremely tight leather trousers and the three boys inspected each other. They all nodded in appreciation, each very pleased with how they looked. Jeff handed out the shirts and they quickly put them on.

Ryan thought for a minute. "What about ties? I have some in here somewhere... here they are!"

They tried Jeff's collar open wide with a thin black leather tie strung around his neck, tied loosely. "Mmm, definitely a sexy look - Nick can pull you around by that after the song!" Kurt teased as Jeff's eyes widened comically.

At Jeff's suggestion, they all rolled their sleeves up.

Next they chose a thicker silky black tie for Ryan, done up in a neat business-like way, with his shirt tucked into his trousers. Then Kurt helped string a chain through his belt loops which contrasted nicely with the smart upper body look in a good way.

For Kurt, they kept it similarly smart with his shirt buttoned up almost to the top, with no tie. He quickly rummaged around one if the bags he had brought to Ryan's room and produced sparkly gloves, to the approval of the other two.

Kurt pointed out "I think we need to go very different with our hair and faces. It's okay now, but it's still too nicey-nicey. We need sex-god hot!" He laughed. "That's where Mercedes comes in tomorrow. I think you two can rock the mussed up "I've just had sex" look, while I've been trying out a slightly different coif that I'll have a go at tomorrow morning."

The three boys were slowly getting used to being outside of their comfort zones clothing-wise and were starting to relax and enjoy planning their performance outfits.

Ryan in particular was enjoying getting back into more out-there fashion and accessory choices. _Megan will be pleased with me when I skype her tonight. _He thought. _I'm really starting to feel like the real me again, from last summer, before all the bullying started._

He smiled softly, proud of himself and how far he'd come emotionally at Dalton.

* * *

The rest of the evening and most of the next morning was spent practicing the routine over and over. Kurt had asked Mercedes to instead come in around early afternoon so they could get as much performance practice as possible before doing their hair and makeup. Warbler Hall was now off-limits to nosey students so they weren't seen before their big reveal.

Mercedes followed the text message instructions and eventually found the boys she had come to see.

"White boy!" She shrieked and flung herself into Kurt's open arms. "Mercedes! I've missed you! Thank you so much for helping us. You and I are definitely going shopping next week and I'm buying you lunch as a thank you!" He finally let go.

"You know Jeff and this is Ryan, our newest Warbler." Mercedes batted her eyelashes at Ryan admiringly as he kissed her hand in a hello.

"Down girl! He's gay too!" Kurt laughed as Mercedes pouted.

"Doesn't mean I can't look!" She sassed back, managing to make Ryan blush.

The next two hours flew past with hair and make-up trials. Mercedes had also brought some eyebrow and ear cuffs together with leather wrist cuffs. Kurt had brought his box of brooches to look through too. Finally it was time for Mercedes to leave and she hugged each boy tightly, wishing them well for their performance and reassuring them that they were looking very hot.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Nate didn't know what to do with himself. None of the other Warblers waiting for the performance knew what to do with him either.

"For god's sake, Nate, stop pacing, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet!" Wes yelled at him.

Nate paused to listen to Wes, then recommenced his lap of the Warbler common room.

"I can't help it! Ryan, _Ryan... _is about to serenade me with one of the sexiest songs I know and you expect me to be _calm_?" He ran his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"You do know that there are three of you on the winning team, right?" Wes pointed out, amused.

"Yes, but it's obvious who the others will be dancing to." At this, Blaine and Nick looked up suddenly from where they were sat together on a leather couch, both looking a little green.

Nate continued, oblivious of their discomfort, or maybe he just didn't care. "Kurt's going to be all over Blaine and Jeff is definitely going to be after Nick. That leaves Ryan. _Ryan. _I mean... come on! If they don't hurry up I'm going to faint from nervous exhaustion! Or from lack of blood to my brain cos it sure as hell is headed in an entirely different direction..."

"Nate!" Chorused at least three other Warblers.

"What?" Nate shrieked. "What would you be like if you were about to get a 3D technicolour performance of your most private fantasy? In public? Well?"

That shut most of them up. They all seemed suspiciously quiet, like they were all thinking of their favourite fantasy.

If it was possible, Blaine and Nick looked even worse now.

Nate was frustrated. He had tried his best to see Ryan today. After his sneaky tactics in the paintballing changing room he had a renewed energy for chasing after his target, Ryan.

He had woken up very early this morning, showered extra quickly and ran to the cafeteria to buy coffee for himself and Ryan. Once he had returned to Warbler floor, though, Ryan had already been whisked away to Jeff and Kurt's room under "performance lock-down".

He had been forced to hand over not only Ryan's coffee at the door, but his own too for Jeff. Goody-two-shoes Blaine had apparently already delivered a non-fat mocha for Kurt. He wasn't even allowed to give it to Ryan in person before Kurt had smirked and shut the door on him.

He had grumpily returned to the cafeteria for a moody breakfast. After more than a few Warblers had had their heads bitten off, he was left in silence until he had had a dose of caffeine and had a full stomach, after which he became a bit more tolerable.

At lunch he had been foiled again, as only Jeff was spotted on a quick sandwich and salad takeaway run to the cafeteria. Nate had smirked unkindly at Nick who had practically fallen over his own feet in his rush to get into the cafeteria line with Jeff, eager to snatch a few minutes with his best friend before the performance. It didn't seem to do him much good though as he still looked a little twitchy and nervous after the blond had left.

_I don't get why he hides his feelings for Jeff. I make no effort to hide what I feel, but I suppose I can't judge if I don't know the history between them. Kurt and Blaine too, it's sooo obvious they should be together. Well, if anything comes of this, I'm going to make sure I look back on this knowing I did my best to get Ryan. Only if it's what he wants, of course, I'm not some creepy stalker. But from changing in front of him yesterday I'd say it is, he just hasn't realised it yet, maybe._

He had caught a brief glimpse of the gorgeous redhead as they went down to the hall back area where they would be getting ready for tonight's performance. He had locked eyes and smiled at Ryan, all cheesiness gone because he was so desperate at this point for a natural reaction from Ryan. His heart had thumped as Ryan returned it with a shy but warm smile. _That'll do me. _Nate had thought then.

But that was _hours _ago and Nate was back to desperate. After that point the only person allowed in and out of the staging area was an attractive voluptuous african american girl who seemed to be a friend of Kurt. She'd had a large box with her which appeared to be a makeup kit, as well as other bags.

Nate's brain suddenly registered this fact. _Makeup. Oh. My. God. Ryan is going to be wearing Adam Lambert-style makeup. I'm done for. _He gulped, and finally obeyed Wes by sitting down, waiting for the performance, brain suddenly blank and unable to process anything else.

* * *

The Warblers in the audience were finally let into the hall. Trent came over to the members of the winning team and got them to sit up front on named seats.

By this time, Nate had decided to just enjoy the performance and think about it later. He excitedly ran for his chair and sat down, eager for it to start. He was joined more slowly by Nick and Blaine. He turned to smile broadly at the two of them, but neither were looking his way. They both looked a little shell shocked.

* * *

With five minutes to go before their performance, Kurt, Jeff and Ryan stood in the dressing area, trying to keep their nerves at bay. Their energy levels were high and they were buzzing with pre-performance excitement.

Kurt addressed his team, "Well, this is it guys, let's show them they haven't rattled us. If they think we're going to come out blushing and hesitant, they've got another thing coming! If they want a performance then that's what they're about to get. I never thought I'd say this, but you guys look _seriously hot! _If Blaine wasn't the object of my affection I'd being crushing on one of you two!" Jeff and Ryan laughed.

"Thanks! You too Kurt, you're looking sexy! Blaine isn't going to know what hit him after tonight!" Jeff said appreciatively.

They were all dressed similarly, wearing skin tight pants, courtesy of Kurt's extensive wardrobe. Jeff and Kurt's were black leather, Ryan's were black denim.

They had on tight fitting, muscle hugging, button-down shirts courtesy of Jeff's extensive shirt collection, black for Kurt, red for Jeff and dark grey for Ryan, rolled up to the elbows.

Jeff had a thin black leather tie on, done up loosely around his neck inside the open shirt collar and black leather cuffs on each wrist.

Kurt had an elaborate silver chain link brooch fastened to one shoulder and sparkly black fingerless gloves, and Ryan had a silver chain linked through his pants' hooks instead of a belt, one end hanging down slightly at the front and a shiny black silk tie, done up neatly.

Each of them wore black leather flat boots except Kurt who wore his prized heeled boots.

They all had dark trilby's courtesy of Ryan, to be used as a prop as Jeff had suggested. The hats were set on their heads at a sexy angle, perched jauntily with the brim low down over one eye, ready to be used at the appropriate point in the song when they planned to approach the winners, claiming them.

Jeff had indeed made the choreography full-on sexy from the outset. The three boys were ready to bring the performance to the winners; a kind of "up-yours" to Trent to show him that they weren't afraid of his dare, using the hats to "own" their prey and their performance.

Underneath their hats, Jeff and Ryan's usually neat, fine, straight hair was mussed up in a sexy way with a touch of gel to hold it. Kurt's was swept up in a sexy, styled variation of his usual coif, held by almost a whole bottle of spray to stop the hat wrecking it.

They were all wearing heavy dark eye liner, mascara, sparkling silver glitter eyeshadow and clear lip gloss making their eyes really pop and their lips look luscious, courtesy of Mercedes. They each had either a silver eyebrow clip (Jeff) or ear cuff (Kurt and Ryan) to finish the look, again from Mercedes.

In short, they did indeed look _hot. _Mercedes had had a hard time keeping her hands to herself before she left, according to her last words to them. "You get out there and own it white boys! You're looking damn hot. If they don't get their acts together and go after you three tonight them I'm a gonna come back to this school and smack them sideways!" she had sassed with a pointy finger.

They got the signal to take their places. Kurt looked to the other boys before saying "Come on guys, we are gonna _kill _this" and they filed onto the stage, pumped up and ready to go.

_Here goes. _Thought Ryan.

_Bullied Ryan is no more. I don't give a damn who I look like or what people think of me. I've looked in the mirror and I think I look sexy tonight. No more hiding the real me. I can do this!_

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

**Key for singing: **

**Ryan singing**

_Jeff singing_

Kurt singing

Ryan and Jeff singing

**_Ryan, Jeff and Kurt singing_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

The Warblers out in the hall didn't have to wait long, as three figures emerged onto the floor in front of them, backs to the audience, to wild cheers. They had their heads down, one hand clutching their hats, lined up directly in front of their respective crushes.

The music started pumping, the figures turned round and three jaws hit the floor.

Time seemed to screech to a halt for Nate. The black haired boy took in the vision that was Ryan in front of him. The tightest pair of black pants he had ever seen Ryan in went down to a pair of masculine flat black boots, laced up tight. His grey shirt was tightly hugging his upper body in all the right places.

_I wish I was hugging him tightly, not the shirt. _Nate thought.

The tie he was wearing was done up neatly and Nate yearned to grab it and drag the redhead out of the hall, away from prying eyes. His eyes travelled back up to Ryan's face and he gulped. Time began to race again.

The performing boys locked sparkly, heavily made-up eyes with their targets. Nate licked his lips in a "bring it on" way. The trio started to strut sexily towards them, hips swaying, to the music and sound of whips cracking. As they strutted, Jeff took the first verse.

_So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

The performing boys stopped a mere metre in front of the winners and began to thrust, grind and hip roll to the music. Ryan took the next verse.

**Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say**

He winked at Nate, who was desperately trying not to drool. _He called me baby! He is SO sexy with a hat on!_

**Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display**

**I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed**

**Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name**

Nate gulped, willing away the mental images of him screaming out Ryan's name. _Any time, baby! If you hold me down I promise to scream! He's coming closer! _Nate held his breath as the redhead advanced on him. He heard Nick let out a moan from his left.

In unison, Kurt, Jeff and Ryan reached up to take their hats off, stepping forward to place it on their chosen boy's heads. They all sang,

**_No escaping when I start_**

**_Once I'm in I own your heart_**

Ryan placed the hat firmly on Nate's head, then started to walk round to Nate's right side, dragging his fingertips down his cheek, grazing the corner of his mouth making his lips tingle, before carrying on across his jaw to his neck and round to the nape. Nate gulped, willing his body to behave.

**_There's no way to ring the alarm_**

Nate thought, _my neck is such a sensitive area, I can't be blamed for reacting to it! _Ryan had finished circling him and finished singing the last line of that verse, brown eyes locked with blue.

**_So hold on until it's over_**

With one fluid motion Jeff, Kurt and Ryan each stepped across the boy's laps to straddle them, holding the backs of each chair with one hand as they began to thrust their hips in the air above their laps, arching their backs to lean away from their prey. Whistles rang out in the room over the music. The boys were really owning this performance.

**_Oh!_**

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Nate thought he had died and gone to heaven. _I've made no secret of my attraction to Ryan, but he's usually so quiet and shy! What's gotten into him? Whatever it is, I _**_like _**_it! _Ryan took the next verse, still straddling Nate. The closeness of Ryan and then him singing to him was overwhelming.

**_Oh!_**

**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**

_Be my angel! _Nate mentally implored.

**But I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Nate's hands started to reach out for Ryan's hips, desperate for contact with his aching lap. Before he got there, the performers stood up in line and got off their laps. _No! Come back! _Nate thought desperately.

The singing boys turned around and dropped to a crouch. Jeff sang,

_'Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

Before all three raised up to roll their asses back towards the stunned boys. Ryan took over,

**Take the pain**

**Take the pleasure**

**I'm the master of both**

Nate almost bit through his lip. He could taste copper in his mouth.

The performers set back off towards their starting postion, swaying their hips maddeningly. The collective groans of the winners were heard by the whole audience. But no-one could blame them. Kurt sang,

Close your eyes, not your mind

Let me into your soul

I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown

Once back at their starting point, they spun around again to thrust and gyrate more, clawing at each other animalistically and running their hands over their own bodies. From this point out, Ryan was relentless at holding eye contact with Nate. Gone was the shy, bullied boy. In his place was a sexy, confident performer. Nate was indeed in heaven.

**_No escaping when I start_**

**_Once I'm in I own your heart_**

**_There's no way to ring the alarm_**

**_So hold on 'til it's over_**

In an almost choreographed move, Nick, Blaine and Nate reached up to their hats, grabbed them and held them onto their laps, hiding their _appreciation _of the performance.

**_Oh!_**

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

**_Oh_**

**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**

**But I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Kurt belted out the next high lines.

Oh

Do you like what you see?

Oh

Let me entertain ya 'til you scream

Whistles rang out around the hall. All three performers put their all into the last lines.

**_Oh!_**

**_Do you know what you got into_**

**_Can you handle what I am about to do_**

**_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_**

**_I'm here for your entertainment_**

**_Oh!_**

**_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_**

**_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_**

**_But I'm about to turn up the heat_**

**_I'm here for your entertainment_**

As the music ended, deafening applause, catcalls, cheers and whistles filled the room and Jeff, Kurt and Ryan shared an ecstatic group hug, before turning to the audience, Kurt looking to Trent with a wide smirk.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

After the performance, Trent looked in the crowd for Thad. Wes was sat next to him and saw him searching the room with his eyes.

Wes asked, "Are you okay, Trent?"

The sassy brunet sighed. "I just don't know! Thad's been avoiding me all day and I don't know why! He looked annoyed with me straight after the paintballing results. He hasn't said a word to me since!"

Before Wes could reply, they were interrupted by Thad himself coming over. "Er, Flint said you were looking for me?" Thad said uncomfortably, not really making proper eye contact with his best friend. Trent silently thanked his roommate for getting Thad to come to him.

Trent looked worried. "What's the matter, Thad? You've been avoiding me all day. What have I done wrong? Please tell me." He pleaded.

Thad sighed. "I just think that twist you added to the performance was a bit much. Ryan basically got outed at your party and then had to do that!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away. It looks like it went really well, though, and I already apologised to Ryan about _that_."

"Yes, but it might not have gone well! It could so easily have gone so badly for all of them! Maybe you should stop meddling in other people's love lives!" He exclaimed, exasperated.

Trent bit back, annoyed now. He stood up, hands on his hips, facing Thad. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Maybe I meddle because I'm lonely! I'm one of the only single gay guys left! I just thought I'd help give the others a little push. I don't see why you're so angry with me? You're usually fine with all the silly stuff everyone gets up to at Warbler parties, what's got into you?"

"Yeah, well maybe you should worry less about other people's personal business and open up your own damn eyes!" Thad threw his hands in the air.

Wes' eyes widened at that comment. He was still sat next to the arguing boys and was doing his best to pretend he wasn't there, eavesdropping. _Ohhhh. Awkward. First he drinks to having a crush on a guy, then he avoids his best friend, Trent. Now he's all snappy with him for meddling and thinks Trent is missing something._

_I don't think it takes a genius to work out what's going on here. Why can't Trent see it? Probably because we all think Thad is straight. I think I'll try to talk to him on his own later, after he's cooled off._

Thad sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair. "Look, just forget I said anything, okay?" He turned sharply on his heel and left without looking back at the crushed expression on Trent's face.

Wes went over to him, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Trent looked at Wes in disbelief. "What the hell was _that?" _His eyes were sparkling with hurt.

Wes tried to comfort his upset friend. "Maybe you should let him cool off. Something is obviously bothering him. Perhaps he will explain it all later, but for now I would give him some space."

Trent swallowed. "I guess so. I need to get the hall set up for the party now, any way. I had hoped Thad would help me, but I guess he's not going to now." He looked dejected.

"Come on, Flint and I will help, and we'll rope in some more Warblers. What do you need doing first? The karaoke equipment?"

* * *

During the distracting argument at the front of the audience, Blaine, Nick and Nate had all made a quick escape. Blaine had run for the nearest bathroom, Nick for their shared dorm and Nate for his single dorm. They may have all dashed to different places, but Nate was sure it was for the exact same reason.

Coming back out of his bathroom, looking _relieved,_ he flung himself onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to think about what just happened, now his brain was a little, ahem, _clearer. _He was holding the hat that Ryan put on his head, playing with it as he thought.

Nate tried to decide his next move. _I don't want Ryan to think I'm some sex-mad fiend, after him just because of that performance. _His mind started to flash with images of Ryan dancing provocatively and straddling his lap. _Stop it! That's not helping! _He mentally slapped himself.

He sat up and decided to take a quick shower to relax himself before he returned to the party. _I might put a different shirt and pants on too, I want to look sharp. As soon as I see Ryan I'm going to find out if he likes me or not. Tonight._

Twenty minutes later, Nate came out of his bathroom with his towel around his waist. He went over to his wardrobe and selected a mid blue shirt that he knew hugged his muscles well and brought out the blue of his eyes. He matched them with some dark jeans, _just like Ryan's. _He thought, his mind again filling with the memory that he knew would be etched on his brain forever.

He waited for his deodorant to dry and then applied some more aftershave after checking his stubble.

Once he was finally dressed and ready to go to the party, he looked himself over in the mirror. He winked at his reflection. _You'll do! _He thought with a smirk.

* * *

The party was in full swing with dancing, increasing drunkeness and karaoke.

Nate entered the room determinedly. He started searching the boys standing around and chatting, then those singing karaoke, then finally he scanned the crowd of dancers.

_Bingo! _Ryan was dancing with Kurt and Jeff. Nate saw a few other Warblers going up to them to congratulate them on their performance, some lingering a little too long and too close to Ryan for Nate's liking. _It's time. _Thought Nate, as he strode over to the dancefloor and started making his way to the trio of friends. Kurt and Ryan were watching Jeff do some outrageous moves.

_Hmmmm, he's still_ _in costume. _Nate noticed, licking his lips. He had intended to dance near Ryan and get his attention before talking to him. However, seeing Ryan in costume, dancing and swaying his hips to the music, Nate was desperate again. His body moved of its own accord, closing in behind Ryan until their bodies were touching and he gripped the redhead's hips to anchor himself.

Nate breathed in Ryan's delicious scent, closing his eyes, before exhaling close to his ear and pleading, "That was _so hot. _I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Dance with me? _Please?"_

Ryan didn't stiffen or push him away_. Well, that's a good sign! _Nate thought while he waited for the boy he was flush against to make a move one way or the other. _Please don't send me away! _He mentally begged.

Ryan said nothing in reply to Nate, but leant back against him, raising one arm to drape around his neck, grinding back into him. The black haired boy groaned into his crush's ear in delight and tightened his grip on his hips, breathing into his ear.

Nate started to move his hips in time to the music, Ryan's following him perfectly, still pressed together. Nate couldn't think of anything to say, so he just lost himself in the wonderful feeling of finally holding Ryan. _Even better than I had imagined._ He thought._ He smells amazing._

After dancing and grinding like this for a while, Ryan stood up straighter, turned round and put his arms around Nate's neck, their legs slotting together as they started to grind some more.

Nate gazed longingly into Ryan's sparkling, heavily made-up eyes. His eyes flickered down to look at Ryan's glossy lips, then back up. Blue locked with brown as Nate searched for any hestitation.

When he found none, he leant slowly in to capture his luscious lips with his own, sucking at his bottom lip until the redhead parted them, allowing his tongue entrance as they deepened the kiss. Their tongues slid against each other, sending hot darts of pleasure through their veins.

Whistles rang out around them. They reluctantly parted their lips, but not their bodies. They gazed at each other, soft smiles playing on their kiss-swollen lips.

_I'm getting so turned on, we need to take this somewhere else before it gets embarrassing, _thought Nate. "Come with me?" he pleaded softly.

Ryan bit his lip and nodded. Nate smiled and stood up straighter, parting their bodies. He immediately reached down to firmly take the redhead's hand in his and squeezed, before setting off through the crowd, tugging him to the door and out into the hall quickly.

Both boys were far too preoccupied with each other to notice the catcalls from some of their friends.

Nate held on tight to Ryan's hand as they climbed the stairs to Warbler floor, leading him to his, thankfully, single dorm.

* * *

Nate and Ryan had just left, when Trent shouted "Truth or Dare! Everyone get in a circle. Forfeit is you have to do whichever one you didn't pick and if you still don't do that one you have to wear drag for 2 days!"

Laughter broke out as a circle of increasingly drunken boys took shape.

A few each of truths and dares had been dished out before Trent shouted "Jeff! Truth or dare?" Jeff's gaze flickered to his favourite brunet on his right, before answering "Truth."

Trent was still reeling from his argument with Thad. Said boy had returned to the party quite late and proceeded to get very drunk, back to ignoring Trent. This had put the council member into an odd mood, as poor Jeff was about to find out.

"Okay then, Jeff, who do you have a crush on?" Jeff's face instantly coloured. A few Warblers looked quite shocked at the blunt question, but still watched Jeff intently, waiting for his answer.

"Oh, come on Trent, you can't ask me that! It's too personal!" he complained. He desperately tried not to look at Nick which would be a dead give away.

"So you forfeit then?" At Jeff's reluctant nod, he continued "Okay, you know the rules Jeffy-boy, unless you want to wear drag for 2 days you have to do this dare." Jeff nodded, solemnly. _What's got into Trent tonight? _The blond wondered nervously.

"Kiss Nick for at least 5 seconds."

Jeff panicked. "What?" His eyes shot to Nick's next to him, who was suddenly much closer than he had remembered. He started to reassure Nick that he didn't have to do this, "Nick, it's ok, you don't have t- mmmmph!"

_Ohhh. Nick's lips. On mine! Kiss back! KISS BACK! _So Jeff kissed back, warm tingles starting from his lips touching Nick's, spreading through his veins, making his pants tight.

He felt Nick lick his bottom lip, _he wants to deepen the kiss! _He parted his lips and their tongues met, a moan escaping Jeff's throat, as neither boy paid any attention to their audience who had given up counting when they reach fifteen seconds.

"Get a room!" came a loud yell, and Jeff broke the kiss, grabbed Nick by the hand, pulled him up and dashed from the room, signalling to Kurt that he was heading for their room.

* * *

_Great, _thought Kurt, _that just leaves me with an unresolved crush. Crap, where am I going to sleep tonight? I don't want to interrupt Jeff and Nick. _Kurt paled as he remembered who Nick's roommate was. Blaine.

He looked over to said boy who was next to him as usual, although strangely quiet since their performance. He had rushed out after it, coming back a while later to observe the dancing from the sides, Kurt catching his eye often as he danced, but the curly haired Warbler hadn't joined in until the games started.

_Just my luck, the others are off doing goodness knows what and Blaine is still oblivious! _Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes and turned his attention back to the game.

Blaine had had enough of the game. _I need to talk to Kurt, and now, before Trent forces my hand. I don't want my feelings to come out as part of a game after all this time. _He turned to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Kurt?" _I love the way he says my name, _thought Kurt. _It sounds so amazing when he rolls the "r" and pops the "t". Answer him damnit! _"Yes Blaine?"

"Uh, I n-need to talk to you Kurt. Now. Can we go somewhere private?" He pleaded. Kurt's eyes widened. "O-okay" he replied and the boys stood up, ignoring the comments aimed at them for disappearing into the common room together.

Blaine led Kurt to one of the leather couches, politely gestured for him to sit first and then joined him, knees touching, facing each other. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes expectantly.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Blaine? Are you going to give me notes on my performance, did I look like I had gas pains again?" Kurt teased and Blaine had the grace to blush.

"Nooo, that's not it... far from it, actually..." Kurt looked intrigued. _He looks nervous! Blaine never looks this flustered! What is he going to say? I hope he's not about to try to let me down gently._

Blaine cleared his throat and began. "Kurt, your performance tonight was amazing. You looked _really _sexy and it was _so hot." _He pulled at his collar as if it were choking him. "Here I was thinking you still needed time to get over the whole thing with Karofsky, but I seem to have missed the part where you were ready for a..._relationship... _with someone."

Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine. _He was worried I wasn't ready? I am _**_so _**_ready! Wait - relationship? Please let him like me, please, PLEASE!_

"Kurt, I... I've had feelings for you for a long time, but I've ignored them for your sake. But... I have to let you know before someone else takes you away from me. The performance was the last straw and I can't hide it any more." He shuffled closer and took Kurt's hand in his warm one. "You move me, Kurt, and I just want to spend more time with you."

Kurt's mind was flailing. _He's leaning in! He likes me! He's going to kiss me!_

Blaine's lips found Kurt's and he sighed loudly through his nose in relief and delight at the amazing warm tingling sensation. Kurt seemed to snap out of his shock and tenderly brought his hand up to Blaine's jaw to kiss him back, deepening it slightly. _Oh wow. Fireworks, _Kurt thought.

They broke apart, eyes shining, wide grins on their faces in giddy happiness. Blaine lifted his arm up and Kurt took the invitation to snuggle willingly, tucking his legs up onto the couch as he leant into Blaine's warm chest with a sigh.

"Uh, Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not being forward or anything, but I'm technically homeless right now since Jeff and Nick are in my room. Uh, do you think I could crash on Nick's bed tonight?"

"Of course you can, Kurt. Don't worry, I won't pressure you or anything. Now that you know my feelings for you I want to do this properly - Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

Kurt hugged Blaine in delight as he answered "Yes! I would love to!"

"Good, because I would like to take my new boyfriend on a date tomorrow and we need to get some sleep tonight. Let's leave the others too it shall we? I hate to think what state they will all be in the morning, but I plan on taking you out all day, followed by dinner at a lovely italian restaurant I know in the evening."

After a few more moments spent cuddling and trading sweet kisses, the boys headed for Blaine and Nick's dorm for the night.

Blaine leant Kurt some too short sweats and a baggy t-shirt to sleep in and the boys cuddled together on Blaine's bed to watch a film on his laptop.

Neither of them paid much attention to the film as they were enjoying being held by and holding their new boyfriend. It wasn't long before both boys fell asleep, still wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

Nate unlocked his door and led Ryan in. _Ryan is in my room! I never thought the evening would end like this!_

He gestured for Ryan to take a seat on his bed while he grabbed a couple of sodas from his mini fridge and offered one to the redhead, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks, uh, dancing always makes me really thirsty." He took a gulp, thankful for the break in the silence between them.

"Look Ryan, I think we should talk. Your performance was _so hot _and you can tell the effect it had on me..." Nate did his now trademark eyebrow wiggle, again eliciting a strong blush in the other boy, "...but, I have to admit I'm confused. Before tonight you've pushed me away. I have to ask - why have you let me close now? I don't want you to feel pressured because of the performance, I don't expect anything you're not happy with Ry."

_I like it when he shortens my name like that! _Swooned the redhead. _I think I misjudged him - now we're alone he is being careful about my feelings._

"I've never told you why I transferred to Dalton mid-year, have I?" Nate shook his head, staying quiet, waiting for Ryan to finish.

"Well, it's nothing as bad as some guys' stories I've heard, but I got bullied pretty badly...every day at the end... just verbal stuff really, but when the whole school does it it can get you down, you know? I started getting really depressed and withdrawn. Luckily my older sister noticed and suggested this school to my parents and the rest is history." He looked up at Nate, finished with his story.

Nate still looked confused. "But why? Why did they bully you? Because you're gay?" He asked.

Ryan shook his head. "Weirdly, no. There was another poor guy at the school who was out and they took their homophobia out on him, not me. It was just too much fun having a go at my... my... looks."

"What?!" Nate spluttered. "Why? You're freakin' gorgeous! I could stare at you all day and not get bored. In fact I probably do, sorry! Your hair is an amazing colour and it is so fine and looks really soft, your skin is flawless, your cheekbones are to die for, your lips look so kissable and your body..." Nate groaned loudly, "well lets just say you're hot, ok? What the hell?"

"They thought I looked like Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter" Ryan admitted quietly, embarrassed now.

"So? They're freakin' hot too, but you're better looking than them." He smiled at the redhead, who took the compliment graciously.

"But why the change of heart then? Don't get me wrong, I'm _so _not complaining."

Ryan locked eyes with the black-haired boy. "I just didn't really think you were being serious, after all the bullying it's kinda hard to think of myself in a good way. But, after tonight's performance I got so many compliments" Nate started to frown, his jaw tightened and he crossed his arms in a mock-jealous boyfriend kind of way, making the redhead giggle "...any way, it made me realise I was being stupid. I don't care what other people think of my looks, I'm fine with them. And..."

"...and?" Nate prompted.

"...and, I have kind of had a..." he cleared his throat, "... er...crush... on you for a couple of months now." He ducked his head, and felt Nate sit down next to him. A finger went under his chin and lifted it so his brown eyes met blue.

"Well, we definitely agree on something then..." Ryan looked quizzically at Nate. "We are _both _hot!" The redhead rolled his eyes and laughed, grateful for the lift in the mood.

"So, are you gonna let me take you out on a date tomorrow evening then?" The raven-haired boy asked, hopefully.

"I'd love that!" Ryan gleefully replied.

"Now, where were we?" Nate was just about to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, as usual, when the redhead smacked him on the arm and said "Stop that! If you wiggle your eyebrows at me again I'll get all embarrassed..." his voice suddenly went lower and softer, "and then I won't be able to do this..."

Nate fell silent, obediently, his eyes widening slightly as Ryan leant in. _He must be okay with this - I initiated the rest, but this is totally him._

Ryan's lips met Nate's soft ones, and he started to move them gently, relaxing into the kiss. He hooked his arms up around Nate's neck and felt Nate's arms circle his waist, holding him tight. _Wow, this feels amazing. I'm glad I let Nate dance with me...and kiss me! _He parted his lips slowly and cautiously licked at Nate's bottom lip. The black-haired boy groaned and their tongues met in a hot dance, their arms gripping each other ever more tightly.

Nate slowly leant back onto his pillow, bringing Ryan with him. They broke the kiss and just laid there, legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other, staring into each other's eyes. The black-haired boy lifted his hand to brush Ryan's fringe out of his still sparkly eye, to whisper "I'd like for you to be my boyfriend, Ry."

Ryan's eyes sparkled even more than just from the makeup as he replied softly "Yes!"

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe Ryan and Nate**

* * *

"Wow. I didn't even have to use my next line on you." Nate suddenly said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Ryan rolled his eyes and braced himself. "Okay, hit me with it!"

"Hey, Ryan, I lost my teddy bear. Can I cuddle you tonight instead?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he delivered the punchline, then laughed.

The nervous stress of the evening finally hit Ryan and he dissolved into a fit of giggles. His eyes started to water uncontrollably and he held his stomach which was starting to get a stitch because he was laughing so hard.

"Okay, not exactly the reaction I expected, but it could be worse." Nate smiled as Ryan finally calmed down, wiping at his eyes.

The redhead breathed in deeply and exhaled shakily, hysteria finally gone. He sat up, Nate following suit, taking his hand.

Ryan was at last able to speak. "On that note, I think I should be getting back to my room. It's getting late. I know I seem to have done a bit of a u-turn tonight with the performance and all, but I just want you to know that I want to take this slowly. It's really hard for me to feel good about myself or believe any compliments I get after what happened at my last school. I am trying, but it's going to take a while."

He brought their joined hands up as he said "Just know that I do want this. I want to be deserving of a boyfriend as gorgeous as you," Nate's eyes widened at the lovely compliment, smiling softly, "but you'll have to put up with my insecurities. Probably quite a lot." Ryan ducked his head, embarrassed suddenly.

He felt Nate's hand under his chin, lifting it to meet his blue gaze. Nate reassured him. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to tell you how beautiful I think you are every day. And show you what being your boyfriend means to me every day."

Ryan blushed, but held his gaze as he replied. "I don't mean I'm fishing for compliments, it's just a huge step from being laughed at for my looks to just accepting them, never mind actually feeling attractive."

Nate didn't reply, he just nodded, showing he understood. He reached out slowly with his free hand to brush Ryan's mussed up fringe out of his eyes, tucking it behind his ear. Almost to himself, he muttered "So soft. I've always wondered how it felt, since the day you came to view the school. You took my breath away that day. You still do."

Ryan gulped. _So it was me who put him off during that rehearsal. _"At first I thought it was Megan you were looking at." He admitted, shyly.

"Megan?" Nate questioned.

"My sister, she came with me the day I looked around Dalton and saw that Warbler's practice. I thought you saw_ her _and stopped dancing." His eyes were fixed on the blankets beneath them.

"Uh, no. I saw her when I got to the front, yes she is pretty, but then I saw _you_." Nate leant forward to peck Ryan on the lips softly, making him look back up. "After that all I really remember is being yelled at and Kurt being all diva-ish with me. I still don't know what he was having such a hissy fit about."

"Er, well, I'm pretty sure you stopped dead in the middle of the routine and caused a bit of a Warbler pile-up behind you. I think Trent stepped on Kurt's ankle." Ryan giggled.

Nate rolled his eyes, understanding at last. "Okay, well, he should have been looking where he was going!"

Ryan whispered. "If it's any consolation, you had the same effect on me too." His eyes sparkled and Nate couldn't help stealing another sweet kiss. "Okay, if you stay any longer I really am going to keep you as my teddy bear." Nate laughed, hugging Ryan tight.

The boys stood up and walked to the door. "I promised to skype my sister tonight to tell her how the performance went. I guess I have quite a bit more to tell her now! Including why I'm so late contacting her, although she knew it would probably be quite late." Ryan squeezed Nate's hand as he continued. "Thank you for not rushing me, Nate."

Nate pecked him on the lips and opened the door for him as he replied. "You're worth waiting for. Goodnight, Ry."

"Goodnight, Nate."

* * *

Jeff flung his door open, pulled Nick through by their still-joined hands and spun round to face the brunet, looking at him searchingly.

"Okay, Nick...uh... firstly that was _amazing _and I really, _really, _want to do more of _that_, but I need to know that we'll be ok? I mean our friendship - it's really important to me and I don't want things to be awkward between us. Is this what you want or is this just because of the performance?" He rushed out nervously.

Nick circled Jeff's waist with his arms and pulled him close so they were touching from the waist down in a kind of standing hug. He leant back slightly and looked up to talk to the blond.

"Jeff, _nothing _could make me awkward around you. You're my best friend and I love you _so _much. I've had a major crush on you for over a year, but I'm guessing that maybe I wasn't the only one with a secret?" Jeff blushed and nodded, gazing at Nick adoringly.

He continued. "I know we say "I love you" in a friendly way, but, Jeffy... I mean it romantically too. It may be really fast for you, but I'm just going to say it - you are my _everything, _Jeff, and I love you."

Jeff's eyes filled and overran with tears, which Nick stroked away with his thumb.

"I- I love you too, Nicky." Jeff choked out, his voice thick with emotion.

Nick cupped Jeff's face with his hands and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Tongues slid against each other and hearts raced. Hands wandered up and down backs and lower. Both boys seemed desperate to hold the other as close as possible.

Nick pulled back from the kiss, leaning their foreheads to whisper, "Jeff?" The blond nodded, waiting. "C-can I stay in your bed tonight? You don't have to say yes, I'm not pressuring you or anything. I just don't want to let go just yet."

Jeff's face broke out into an enormous smile as he nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." He admitted shyly. "I'm just going to get rid of all this makeup and take a shower, if that's okay. I feel a bit gross after all that dancing!"

"Sure, I showered before the party, so you go ahead." He planted one last soft, chaste, lingering kiss on his boyfriend's lips, then let the blond go. Once Jeff had handed him a spare pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, he went for a shower. After he had shut the bathroom door, Nick couldn't resist doing a quick happy dance. _Jeff is my boyfriend! My boyfriend! YAY!_

He quickly changed into the sweatpants and t-shirt which were both too long and hopped into Jeff's bed. As his head hit the pillow his senses were flooded with the scent of his boyfriend, a mixture of shampoo, hair gel and _Jeff._

By the time Jeff came back into the room, Nick was very sleepy. Jeff shut off the light and slid under the covers. Nick immediately pulled him close into his side, resting his head on Nick's chest as he put his arm across the brunet's toned stomach. Jeff thought, _I'm so glad I'm really tired at the moment, otherwise I'd be getting seriously turned on right now. Tonight I just want to cuddle with my new boyfriend._

Jeff felt a kiss land on the top of his head, just as he drifted off into blissful sleep.

* * *

Down in Warbler Hall, the party had wound down and those who were still sober enough were helping to clear up. Trent finished packing up the karaoke equipment before he went over to a tired-looking Wes who was cleaning the top of one of the tables used for drinks.

"Hey, Wes. Thanks for helping. I thought you'd be one of them on the sofas by now!" He gestured to where a couple of boys were passed out on the black leather sofas. One of them was his best friend, who he had been ignored by all evening.

Wes replied. "Yeah, well, I thought I would be responsible for a change. To be honest, I was hoping to get a chance to talk to Thad to see what's up with him, but he had other plans. Getting drunk plans." He frowned to himself, wondering if the shorter brunet who was currently fast asleep was okay.

"Thanks Wes. You're a good friend." Wes shrugged. Trent continued. "I guess we should try to get him upstairs, he's shorter and lighter than me, but I might need some help if you don't mind sticking around." Wes nodded and they both went to stand over Thad.

Trent carefully hooked his hand under Thad's armpit and pulled him up into a sitting position, his head rolling back on the sofa as he roused slightly. He briefly opened his eyes, locking his gaze with Trent before he shut them again, moaning loudly. "Unggh... head... hurts..." He started to snore, making Trent laugh before he remembered their argument and frowned, still hurt.

Wes took his arm and pulled as Trent put his arm under the other arm, around his back and pulled him up to a stand, leaning heavily into him. Thad suddenly swung his arm away from Wes to grab onto Trent, effectively hugging him tight. Wes stifled a laugh. _In vino veritas! _He thought to himself, saying "Well, I think he just wants you to help him, Trent, can you manage?"

Trent thought for a minute before scooping his arm under Thad's legs and picking him up, bridal style. "Yeah, this should be fine. He's lighter than he looks." He started off out of the room, into the hallway and up the stairs to Thad's room. He had just got into the hallway when Thad started to mumble into Trent's neck.

"...s'got lovely eyesss... sooo pretty... pretty green..." _Just great! Thought Trent. I'm a captive audience right now and he's going to tell me what he likes about his latest girl crush. _Thad carried on mumbling. "...soft lips... want to kiss..." Trent rolled his eyes, his heart feeling like it was being stamped on all over again. "... but he'll be mad at me..."

Trent frowned. _Is that what he is so moody about? He's crushing on a girl who already has a boyfriend? I wonder if it's one of the Warbler's girlfriends? _Trent tried to think which girlfriend had green eyes, but he couldn't. Either he wasn't sure about eye colour, or they were definitely brown from those he mentally listed.

_Oh, Thad. I wish you would talk to me about it. Even if my heart gets crushed just a little more, I'm still your friend. I want to help you. _A single tear escaped the corner of his eye. He couldn't brush it away as he was still holding Thad, so it tracked down to his jaw, dripping onto his shirt and soaking in.

Thankfully Thad's roommate had left the door open, so Trent opened it awkwardly from underneath Thad's slumbering body and pushed it open, depositing him on his bed carefully. He stood up, wondering what to do next.

He quickly removed anything uncomfortable to sleep on, namely his belt and shoes and mobile phone and then drew the blankets over him, tucking him in round his shoulders. _Sleep sweet, Thad. I hope you'll talk to me tomorrow._

Trent checked he wasn't being watched before quickly dropping a kiss on his crush's forehead and leaving quietly.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Thad woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. His mouth felt like he had eaten something furry and his saliva was non-existent. _That's the last time I try to drink myself into oblivion just to stop thinking. _He promised himself as he gingerly sat up, reaching for his glass of water, which wasn't there.

_Oh yeah, I was so drunk I didn't put one there last night. Wait, how did I get back? Someone must have brought me back because I don't have any shoes on and I'm under the blankets. I guess I owe someone big time._

He managed to find his way to the bathroom cupboard to rummage for painkillers and wash them down with some fresh water before his roommate woke up.

"Well, if it isn't the boy who was trying to do an impression of a sofa cushion most of yesterday evening!" Sebastian smirked loudly. Far too loudly. Thad winced.

"Pleeeeease... my heeeead!" He urgently whispered, hoping the painkillers would work their magic sometime soon.

Sebastian just laughed, hopping out of bed and heading for the shower. "I've got no sympathy for you. I just hope you're in a better mood today, that's for sure! And you'd better thank Trent for carrying you back in here after the party. You're lucky he's still speaking to you, never mind taking care of you _that _well." _I'm so good at pretending to be asleep, but I'm not going to out Trent's obvious crush... yet. That doesn't mean I can't have some fun with it, though._

Thad's gaze shot to his roommate's. "W-what do you mean... _that _well?"

Sebastian smirked from his position in the bathroom doorway. "Wouldn't you like to know!" He laughed and slammed the door, making the hungover boy wince yet again.

_I didn't think about that when I got drunk._ His mind flashed with a brief memory of Trent standing over him. _What if I said something to Trent that gave me away? I'm an idiot. I've probably messed everything up. It's time to man up and fix this, but first I _**_really _**_need to sober up._

Thad took about an hour to finish getting ready, showering once he felt a bit more human. Once he was finished he picked up his wallet, phone and car keys and headed straight for the parking lot, avoiding all other Warblers and the cafeteria too. _I need to clear my head and get my thoughts in order before I speak to Trent._

Once he was in his car, he pulled out his phone and made a call. "Hey, Mum. Yes, yes, I'm fine, I just wondered if you were around this morning? I was hoping to drop in for a cup of coffee and a chat, that's all. Okay, I'll be there in about forty minutes. Yeah, I will. Love you too."

He pulled out of his parking space and headed away from Dalton, ready to finally talk about his feelings with someone, rather than try to ignore them. Because that was getting him nowhere fast.

* * *

Blaine, Nick and Nate sat together at the Warbler's unofficial cafeteria table, all of them smiling widely like the proberbial cats that got the cream, even at this ungodly hour on a Saturday morning.

Nick was explaining why he was up already; "I just couldn't sleep! I've been crushing on Jeff for _so long _and now he's my boyfriend! I'm so happy I couldn't stay in bed any longer!" His eyes kept flicking to the door, hoping to catch a flash of bright blond sometime soon. Knowing Jeff though, he could be waiting a while.

Kurt had returned to his and Jeff's room quite early so out of courtesy Nick had left to shower in his own room. He had left Jeff cutely snuggled up under his blankets with a little note on his pillow which read, _Hey boyfriend ;) Keep tonight free because I'm taking you to dinner! I love you, Nick xo_

"Same" said Blaine and Nate in unison, both with wide grins to match Nick's.

"Really?" Nick asked, looking at each boy in turn. "This is so cool! Three new awesome couples in the Warblers - we can annoy the hell out of the rest of them with PDA when meetings get boring!" The three of them fell about laughing.

"Seriously though, it is really cool it happened all on the same night. I think we should celebrate! I don't know about you guys but I was gonna take Jeff out for a special meal tonight..." the other two nodded "...we should all go together as a triple date and treat them! We can split the bill three ways."

Blaine nodded, saying "Well, there's this italian restaurant I know that would be perfect, I know the owners and they're not at all homophobic. The restaurant is lovely and quaint and the food is delicious. I was going to take Kurt there tonight on our own, but I could make the reservation for six instead."

* * *

Thad's Mum set down two steaming cups of black coffee. She quickly opened the fridge to locate the cream before finally settling down across from her son at their favourite chatting place, the kitchen table.

She waited for Thad to pour cream into his coffee, stirring it while staring at the spoon rotating, before she spoke.

"Is there something worrying you, dear?" She asked kindly.

Thad met her gaze with a matching pair of brown eyes. He nodded and then exhaled loudly.

"There's someone I've developed...feelings for... and I'm not sure how to handle them."

"Okay. Without making you say who it is, are they single? Is it a friend of yours?" She prompted.

Thad nodded, his mind noting that she hadn't used any gender specific words in her questioning.

_Just tell her!_ He cleared his throat, before saying quietly, "Uh,... Yes... he is." He searched his mother's face for any sign of shock or disapproval. To his relief he saw her smile softly back at him.

"Is this the first time you've had feelings for a boy? Your Dad and I have only known you date girls." She reached over the table to squeeze the hand that wasn't fiddling with his coffee cup.

"I love you, Mum." Thad smiled gratefully at her. "...and yes, it's the only time it's happened and I didn't expect it. I'm not homophobic, I just thought I was straight!" He released her hand and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I guess I must be bisexual then. I just don't know!"

"Never mind about that. Why don't you tell me what's been happening to make you so upset?"

Thad thought for a moment before starting to explain. "I'm not sure. We've always been close friends and we spend as much time as possible together."

His Mum smiled at this, hoping her suspicions were correct.

"The last girl I dated, I remember thinking she was pretty, but her blue eyes weren't as pretty as... er, _his _green ones."

His Mum couldn't help herself. She interrupted "Yes, I've always thought Trent's eyes were pretty too." Her eyes twinkled mischievously over the rim of her coffee cup.

Thad's gaze shot up in surprise. "How can you guess in one minute, when he _still _can't?"

"Well maybe he believes that you are 100% straight? Honey, maybe it's time you were a bit more open with him. You can't expect him to believe something he doesn't even think is possible."

Thad nodded. "Yes, you're right. There's just no easy way of saying _hey, I thought I was straight, but now I'm not sure, because you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and your smile makes my stomach flip."_

"Well, call me a hopeless romantic but that was pretty good if you ask me!" She exclaimed. "You know, now you've told me that I feel I can make an observation. I'm pretty sure Trent has had a crush on you for quite a while, but I think he's got a bit better at hiding it recently."

Thad looked skeptical. _I wonder what Sebastian was getting at this morning. I wonder... No, I would have noticed if he liked me, wouldn't I?_

"Actually Sebastian did say something a bit odd this morning. I, uh, was feeling a bit weird about my feelings for Trent and may have got a bit, er... worse for wear last night..." He looked sheepish as his Mum threw a dutiful mock-stern glare at him "... and apparently Trent uh, carried me back to my room. He made some strange remark about how well he had looked after me. He must have taken my shoes off and put my blankets over me, but I don't know what Sebastian was getting at." He frowned, lost in thought.

"I'll save the lecture about underage drinking for another time under the circumstances. But maybe Sebastian may have noticed something... Can you ask him what he meant by it?"

"I did, but he wouldn't tell me. I'm not sure if he'd tell me straight any way." He mentally smirked at the word choice. _Yeah, straight is the one thing I can count on Sebastian not to be!_

"Well, lets say I'm right. Trent is a perfect choice for a potential boyfriend for my son, so I think he deserves a bit of good old-fashioned wooing."

Thad blushed crimson at the word boyfriend applied to Trent. His Trent. "You know, I think you may be right, Mum."

"Of course I am, dear. Aren't I always?!"

Thad rolled his eyes jokingly before finishing his coffee.

* * *

Flint was worried.

He had been Trent's roommate for quite a while and he was used to the Warbler being sassy and good natured almost all of the time, rarely becoming upset unless it was in a diva-ish over the top energetic hissy-fit type of way. All of those moods he could cope with in his friend.

Today was different though. Flint for once had got up first and showered and got ready before he realised that Trent was still in bed. At first he thought he might be ill, but he soon realised that his puffy-eyed friend was clearly worn out from being upset all night, judging by the amount of used tissues in the bin.

He found Wes at their usual table in the cafeteria and sat down next to him, placing his breakfast tray on the table.

"Hey, Wes. Have you got a minute to talk? I'm worried about Trent. I think he's really depressed." Flint leant in to whisper this to Wes, not wanting anyone else to overhear.

Wes looked immediately concerned. "Yes, I'm worried about both him and Thad to be honest. They've not been speaking and things just seem to be getting worse. At the end of the party last night Trent had to carry Thad back to his dorm, but he took him on his own. I don't know if Thad said anything to annoy him, maybe?"

Flint shrugged. "He didn't say much this morning. I just promised to take him back a coffee and a bagel. I'm not sure he plans on leaving our room for a while."

Wes thought for a minute. "Hey, do you mind if I take them up when I've finished? He might talk to me."

Flint agreed, grateful for the help to get his roommate out of this uncharacteristically bad mood.

Ten minutes later, Wes knocked on Trent's door. There was no reply. "It's Wes, Trent. Flint gave me your coffee and bagel. Can I come in for a minute? Please?"

He heard a bit of shuffling from within, before the door opened a crack as Trent scanned the hallway to check it was indeed just Wes, before he let him in, immediately returning to his bed. He accepted the coffee and placed the bagel on his bedside table. "Thanks, Wes." He mumbled, not really looking him in the eye.

"Did something happen when you took Thad back to his room last night? What's got you so down, Trent?" He asked, concerned over Trent's appearance.

Trent tried to think of something plausible. He had never admitted his crush to anyone, but Wes was a good friend. He didn't think he would betray his confidence.

"Uh, he... started talking about stuff. About a girl he's crushing on. It doesn't matter, it's stupid." Trent mumbled.

_What? _Wes thought. _A girl? Really? Maybe I am wrong. But I don't think so. Maybe _**_Trent _**_is wrong._ "Trent? What exactly did he say? Word for word?"

Trent frowned. _What does he mean word for word? _"Well, first he started talking about pretty green eyes."

_Yeah, like yours! _Wes thought, feeling a bit more optimistic after hearing that. "Then what?"

"He said he wanted a kiss, but _he _would be mad, or something like that. Wes, you can't tell anyone! What if it's one of the Warbler's girlfriend's he's crushing on?"

Wes' brain was digesting all the information. _How can Trent be so blind? _He thought, exasperated. _I can't say anything for definite because I've not spoken to Thad, but I'm pretty sure he was talking about Trent. That explains why he got so drunk last night. Maybe he's confused about all this. Oh man, this is awkward._

Wes reassured him. "I think you should talk to him when he's sober, whether he wants to or not. Thad's not the kind of guy to go behind a friend's back like that, so I think there is more to it. Maybe you only heard half of it."

Trent reluctantly nodded. _Funny, Wes didn't ask why I'm upset that Thad is crushing on someone else. Maybe he thinks I'm just bothered about him upsetting another Warbler. I think my crush is still secret._

Wes left the dorm a short while later and went to try to find Thad. However, only Sebastian was in their room so Wes didn't leave any message. _Hopefully I can catch him later and encourage him to talk to Trent._

* * *

Thad ate lunch with his Mum before heading to the shops before he started the drive back to Dalton later in the afternoon. He parked outside the row of shops and got out, heading for the third shop along. The bell tinkled over the door and a friendly lady came out from the back of the shop to help him, smiling brightly.

"Hello! What can I get for you today? Is it a special occasion?"

Thad breathed in the delicious aroma in the shop while he thought. "Yes, I need a bouquet that expresses both friendship and... uh... more." He blushed.

"Ooooh, is this for a special girl?" She asked, turning to the brightly coloured flowers behind her as she considered.

"Uh, no, a special boy actually."

For the second time that day, he was pleasantly surprised at the reaction that statement got. She twirled back around to look at him as she gushed, "Oooohhh, I seeee! How sweet!"

She turned away again and started talking to him as she pointed out certain bunches, most of it lost on Thad. "... and of course there is also roses, which most people know the significance of, so if you don't want your message to be missed, that may be your best bet. Pink is for friendship and red is for love. We also have a selection of cards to put with them and chocolates too."

After deliberating for a while, Thad left the shop with a large bunch of mixed pink and red roses, tied up with pink and red tissue paper and clear cellophane, finished with a thick red ribbon. He placed them very carefully in the footwell of the passenger seat before setting off back to school.

He desperately tried to will away the nerves of what he was about to do. He turned on the car stereo and began to sing along, stopping himself from overthinking.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

To say Ryan was in a panic was a bit of an understatement. He had woken up that morning feeling just the same as every other day. Just as he had a mere 24 hours ago.

Then it had hit him.

_I have a boyfriend! I have a hot boyfriend! I have a gorgeous boyfriend! _**_Nate_**_ is my boyfriend!_

It was a good job he was lying down in bed when he realised this, otherwise his knees would have probably given way.

_Oh my god! What was I thinking! I've never had a boyfriend! What am I supposed to do? How do I act? I only just got my first kiss yesterday, I'm not ready for this!_

His mind started replaying the events of the last evening, especially how it felt dancing _so close _to Nate. He gulped. _Well, okay, maybe I am. That was so hot._

He started trying to imagine what he would do when he saw Nate next. His panic levels started to rise again. _What if he's changed his mind? Maybe it was just a joke after all?_

Ryan shook his head, fed up of his ping-pong thoughts going back and forth. _No, Nate has always been honest. Brutally, but still honest. Just relax. And don't forget to breathe when you see him!_

Okay, so maybe waiting twenty minutes outside of the cafeteria before going in was a bit ridiculous, but Ryan needed to do that before he felt he could go in to see if Nate was at the usual table.

However, just as he was finally about to enter, the black haired boy he had come to see came through the door, almost bumping into him.

Nate's face lit up with an enormous smile. "Hey, beautiful!" He said loudly, then leant forward to plant a firm kiss on Ryan's lips, who stood there shocked, but pleased. And pink.

"H-hi, Nate." The redhead smiled, then ducked his head, suddenly finding the carpet very interesting.

"Here, take this..." Nate shoved a coffee under Ryan's nose, making him look up and retrieve said drink, "... now I have a free hand to do this." He took Ryan's hand.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Nate asked. "Or do you want to take a walk by the lake with a coffee and, more importantly, your new boyfriend?" He wiggled his eyebrows, finally getting Ryan relaxed enough to laugh.

"I'd like that. I might just grab a bagel and cream cheese first, but I can take that with us."

The two boys walked into the cafeteria and joined the line, hand in hand in front of all their friends. Neither of them missed the encouraging smiles and nods they got when people noticed, which only helped to boost Ryan's confidence further.

* * *

Trent heard his phone ping from somewhere around his feet on the bed, indicating a new text message. He sat up and fumbled around on his bed for his phone, frowning when he saw who it was from. Thad.

He unlocked his phone and opened the message.

_Hey Trent. Will you meet me in the Warbler meeting room at 4 today? We need to talk. Thad_

Trent sighed. _Well at least that means he's talking to me now. I wonder what it is he needs to tell me? Maybe he's going to tell me about this girl, whoever she is._

He looked at his watch. He had a couple of hours before he had to meet him. He quickly replied with a single word, _Okay, _before finally getting out of bed and heading for the shower.

He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and frowned. He looked awful.

_I'm going to shower and get myself back to looking my best. It's not Thad's fault he's straight. I can't spend my life crushing on him or other straight guys. I want him back as my best friend, so it's time for me to stop moping about. I'm freaking awesome and one day a guy is going to think so too. Until then, sassy Trent is about to make a reappearance._

Trent didn't quite believe his mental pep talk yet, but it was a start. He turned the shower up so it was nice and hot, relieving all the stress in his tense muscles as the water poured over him.

* * *

"So, I skyped my sister last night. I told her about you." Ryan looked sideways at Nate as they strolled hand in hand along the edge of the lake in Dalton's grounds, coffees finished. "She said to say hi."

"Cool. Say hi back when you speak to her next. Since it was her who suggested Dalton to you I have a lot to thank her for." As he finished, he lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Ryan's. The redhead blushed, smiling.

"You know you're adorable when you blush." Nate teased, knowing this would only make him blush more. As Ryan rolled his eyes, Nate planted a kiss on his cheek, which felt hot to his lips. "See?"

"Is that why you tease me all the time?" Ryan asked, laughing.

"It's not teasing if it's true, I only state facts when it comes to you." He stopped and pulled Ryan close, pausing before locking his blue gaze with brown and leaning ever so slowly in for a soft, lingering chaste kiss. "Mmmm. I could do this all day."

"As good as that sounds, we both have homework to do that's not going to write itself." Ryan reminded him. "I'd like to finish it before we go to dinner, then I can relax for the rest of the weekend."

"Okay, that actually sounds like a good plan, even though I don't want to shorten our walk. Maybe we should head back then?"

Ryan reluctantly nodded, but neither boy moved from their embrace.

Nate smirked at this and leant in for a passionate, deep kiss that made Ryan's head swim. When they parted their lips looked swollen and glossy. They gazed dopily at each other, before setting off back to the main building, hands swinging between them.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Trent walked past Thad's shared dorm five minutes before he was supposed to meet him. The door was open and Sebastian spotted him trying to hurry past unnoticed.

"Hey, Trent! Have you seen Thad?"

Trent shook his head, "No, but I'm meeting him in a few minutes. Do you want me to pass on a message?"

"No, I was just wondering who he's taking on a hot date tonight." Sebastian smirked as Trent paled. _Haha! I'm right! You do have a crush! This is fun!_

Trent tried to swallow but his throat was suddenly dry. "W-what do you mean?" He desperately tried to keep his voice from getting too high.

"Oh, nothing, he wouldn't tell me. Almost bit my head off just for asking. Maybe he'll tell you."

Trent's mind was reeling. _No! Don't fall for Sebastian's games, he's done it before. Ignore him and give Thad a chance to explain or you might really lose him as a friend!_

Trent breathed in and out deeply to calm himself, before sassing back, "Of course he'll tell me and not you! I am the awesome best friend, after all." He tweaked his fringe with his hand, held his head high and flounced off, leaving a rather surprised but impressed Sebastian in his wake.

* * *

Trent was a few minutes late, thanks to Sebastian cornering him. As he neared the room where he knew Thad would be waiting, he heard piano music drifting out of the gap in the door. He quietly opened it and slipped through, shutting it softly behind him before turning around.

His best friend was sat on the piano bench, sideways on to Trent, his fingers nimbly picking out the music. Trent tried to recall the song, but came up empty. Thad looked up and gave him a hesitant smile, still playing, nodding at the space beside him meaning he should sit next to him.

Trent gulped. _We haven't sat close together for a while, since he's been off with me. Carrying him yesterday doesn't count. I've missed us being close._ He smiled softly back and joined him on the bench.

Thad began to speak over the music, still not singing.

"I'm sorry, Trent. You deserve an explanation, but first I'd like you to listen to this." He locked eyes with the green ones he was so fond of, waiting for a sign. Trent nodded and he began to sing.

**_Hello, tell me you know, yeah, you've figured me out_**

**_Something gave it away_**

This was one of the sassy Warbler's favourite songs, Jason Mraz's If It Kills Me. _Why didn't I recognise it?_

**_And it would be such a beautiful moment to see the look on your face_**

**_To know that I know that you know now_**

**_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking_**

**_You know nothing_**

**_'Cause you and I, why we go carrying on for hours on end_**

He knew only too well that it was about a guy who loved his female best friend, who had a boyfriend. He steeled himself for those particular lyrics, but they never came.

**_We get along much better than with anyone else_**

Thad had changed that line, meaning there was no boyfriend in the picture.

_But _**_I'm_**_ his best friend! How can these lyrics about getting on so well with a girl be true when I've never heard of her? Wait... He can't mean me, can he? No... he's straight! I think?_

**_Well, all I really_** **_want to do is love you_**

**_A kind much closer than friends use_**

_Me too! _Thought Trent.

**_But I still can't say it after all we've been through_**

**_And all I really want from you is to feel me_**

**_As the feeling inside keeps building_**

**_And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me_**

**_Well, how long can I go on like this, wishing to kiss you_**

**_Before I rightly explode_**

**_And this double life I lead isn't healthy for me in fact it makes me nervous_**

**_If I get caught I could be risking it all_**

**_Well, baby there's a lot that I miss in case I'm wrong_**

**_All I really want to do is love you_**

**_A kind much closer than friends use_**

**_But I still cant say it after all we've been through_**

**_And all I really want from you is to feel me_**

**_As the feeling inside keeps building_**

**_And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me_**

**_If I should be so bold, I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand_**

_If you give your heart to me, I'll keep it safe, always. _Trent thought.

**_Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man_**

**_But I never said a word I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again_**

**_Well, all I really want to do is love you_**

**_A kind much closer than friends use_**

**_But I still can't say it after all we've been through_**

**_And all I really want from you is to feel me_**

**_As the feeling inside keeps building_**

**_And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me_**

**_I think it might kill me_**

**_And all I really want from you is to feel me_**

**_It's a feeling inside that keeps building_**

**_And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me_**

**_It might kill me_**

Trent stayed quiet as the song ended, because he had absolutely no idea how to react. _It's like he sang my own feelings back to me! I'm so confused!_

Thad shut the piano lid and went over to the seat at the window, looking out onto Dalton's grounds, beckoning Trent to follow. Once they were both sat down, Thad began.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day. You didn't deserve it, I know it was just a bit of fun. I'm sure they're all really grateful now, anyway. Sebastian tells me they are all couples! Way to go apprentice Cupid!"

Trent laughed, anxious for him to continue explaining.

"I've been a bit preoccupied recently because... I, uh, realised I had developed feelings for someone and I didn't know what to do about it. I didn't know how they'd react and it scared me.

I guess trying to drink myself into that state yesterday wasn't the best way to avoid thinking about it. The song explains exactly how I feel... about... uh..."

Trent interrupted, "Yeah, I guessed that last night when I took you upstairs. You were mumbling some things about her."

Thad looked surprised. _Her? _He thought. "What did I say?"

"That she had pretty green eyes and you, uh, wanted to kiss her. But he would be mad with you, I assumed she has a boyfriend? Is that what the problem is? Why are you laughing? Are you blushing?"

"Sorry, but I think you must have heard it wrong, just let me explain properly, okay? As i said before, i'm sorry for snapping at you, it's my fault not yours. I _really_ like someone..."

Trent mumbled, "I know how that feels!"

"Huh?" Thad asked, pausing his explanation. "Oh, nothing. Carry on!" Trent blushed.

Thad continued, his train of thought lost now.

"Well, let me ask you this. How would you know if someone liked you? I'm asking because I've _really_ tried to let them know subtley but theyre just not getting it. Besides being completely blunt and asking them out, which is a bit complicated if it turns out they don't like me, what can I do?"

Trent was crushed. He was sure now that Thad was talking about a girl.

Thad saw a look cross Trent's face like he was hurt but trying not to show it.

"I wouldn't know, I don't have much experience." Trent looked out into the grounds, willing his eyes not to fill up.

Thad asked gently, "What if it was a guy in Dalton, what would you do?"

Trent laughed a humourless laugh, saying, "Thanks to me I'm practically the only out one left that's single, except Sebastian, but he doesn't count."

"Come on, just humour me." Thad urged.

Trent rolled his eyes. "Okay, well, I guess I'd buy him coffee in the morning, sit with him at lunch, offer to study together, sit with him in class. If that didn't work then maybe a more direct approach, tell him how I feel and ask him out?"

Thad smiled. "Yeah, I've done all the non obvious stuff, but he's just not getting it."

"He?" His green eyes shot to brown in shock. _HE? He's gay and I didn't know! And now he likes someone else! A guy! Who's not ME! This is so unfair!_

"So, Trent, does anyone do any of those less obvious things for you?" He said, a mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes.

Trent went pink. _Thad does_. He suddenly realised that Thad brought him coffee most mornings, no one else. He was his study companion and Thad hadn't missed any recently to be with anyone else. They sat together in most classes, but it couldn't be, could it?

_And I have green eyes. _He gulped audibly and his heart started going faster, licking his lips at everything else Thad had said whilst drunk.

While Trent sat there shocked, Thad got up and went behind the piano, bending down to pick something up. He returned to his place beside Trent at the window, hands behind his back.

"Trent, short of bashing you over the head Flinstone-style, I've tried everything to get you to notice me. So, now you get the direct approach." He took the roses out from behind his back carefully and presented them to Trent with both hands.

"These are for you. I want to take you to dinner tonight, on a date, definitely NOT platonic."

Trent's eyes were as wide as saucers as he accepted them. He held onto them like they were the most precious things in the world. He breathed in deeply, steadying himself before speaking, the fragrance of the roses wafting over him.

"But...why? I thought you were straight?"

"I know, so did I until I met you. Any way, it's not other guys. There are plenty of gay guys in the Warblers, but I never found them attractive."

He shuffled forward on the bench, taking Trent's right hand in his left. "It's just you. Only you."

The boys stared at each other over the roses as Thad continued."I thought we were just really good friends until recently. Last week I finally admitted to myself that I love staring at you, your eyes are so pretty, such amazing shade of green."

His eyes flickered down to Trent's lips, then back up. "Please say something?" He pleaded. "If you want to just be friends, I'll be okay with that eventually, but just let me know what you're thinking."

Trent squeezed his hands as he replied. "I'd love to go to dinner with you." He was too emotional to trust himself to say anything else.

Thad's grin almost split his face in two. He brought Trent's hand up to his face and kissed his knuckles. "Great! I'll pick you up from your room at 6.30."

* * *

Kurt and Jeff were looking at each other, exasperated. They were perched on the edge of Ryan's bed, watching him turn his entire wardrobe out, desperately trying to decide what to wear tonight.

_Thank goodness Jeff and I chose our outfits before we came to help Ryan. I wonder if slapping him would help?_

Kurt stood up and grabbed Ryan by his shoulders, stopping from pacing and pulling his hair out. "Unless you want me to slap you stop now!" Ryan stopped and actually looked mildy scared of the brunet diva who had his bitch face on.

"Right, now go and shower and fix your hair. Jeff and I will lay your outfit out for you while you're in there. Go!" He had one hand on his hip and the other pointing to the bathroom door.

Ryan looked briefly at Jeff who looked like he agreed with Kurt. "Okay! Sorry!" He mumbled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kurt and Jeff first cleared the mess of clothes on the floor and hung them back in the wardrobe neatly. Then Kurt put Ryan's black flat boots from the performance on the floor next to the bed. Jeff selected a simple dark brown button down shirt with black pinstripes going down it and laid it on the bed. Kurt thought for a minute before selecting a pair of skinny black jeans and placing them below the shirt on the bed, above the boots. He nodded, pleased with the overall outfit.

"I like it, the stripes accentuate his slim body, the brown brings out his eyes, the pants are tight enough to make Nate drool and the boots finish the leg line nicely. Also, if he keeps the shirt open at the neck it's nice and simple so he can't fiddle with it when he gets nervous."

Jeff smirked "Yeah, and it gives Nate a good view of his collar bone... and even better easy access to his neck later tonight!" The boys' laughs were cut short by Ryan coming out of the bathroom.

"What was that?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, Kurt and I were just talking about our plans after dinner tonight. That reminds me Kurt, I was wondering if it's okay to bring Nick back to our room tonight for a while?" Jeff looked embarrassed to ask.

"Sure, just text me when it's okay to come back. Don't look so worried, you and Nick have practically been a couple for years, I kind of expected you two to get, er... _physical_ before the rest of us."

"Thanks Kurt, you're a good friend. I'll do the same for you and Blaine when the time comes." He winked, getting a slap on the arm from Kurt.

Ryan spoke up while he reviewed his clothes and selected his tightest pair of black boxer briefs, clinging onto his towel. "Thanks for helping me guys, I guess I have a tendency to panic a bit. And Kurt, you can always crash here if you ever need to."

"Thanks Ryan. I might have to take you up on that if Jeff gets too carried away to text me!" He laughed at Jeff's blush.

Once Ryan had finished dressing, he reached up for his hat box. He rummaged inside before selecting a black trilby and perching it on his head, before he could chicken out.

* * *

Nate sat at the table in the dimly lit restaurant, Blaine to his left and Nick the other side of the curly haired Warbler. He gazed across the flickering tea light on the table in front of him and smiled softly at Ryan, throwing him a sly wink. The redhead held his gaze and returned the smile with interest.

They were all scrutinizing the delicious sounding menu before the young blond waitress came happily over to take the drinks order, promising to return soon for the food orders.

Ryan had made his choice, mozzarella and tomato salad followed by a ham and pepperoni pizza, so he placed his menu in front of him on the table and rested his hands there. Almost instantly one of his hands was claimed by Nate's warm one. He blushed faintly and squeezed back affectionately, earning himself a smile from the black-haired boy. _My boyfriend! _Ryan thought, in a daze. _I would pinch myself, but if this is a dream I don't want to wake up yet!_

Kurt and Blaine were busy discussing whether to share their dishes or not and Jeff and Nick were flicking pieces of rolled-up paper napkin at each other, and at others when they weren't looking, earning numerous eye-rolls from Kurt.

Once the drinks arrived and food orders had been placed, Kurt cleared his throat and raised his glass of cranberry juice.

"I think we should have a toast. There is a Warbler not present tonight that I think we owe our thanks to. If he hadn't been so underhanded, sneaky and conniving as well as one of the biggest shippers of _Niff_,_Klaine_ and _Ryte_ before they even happened, then maybe we wouldn't be here tonight, as happy as I think we all are. Whether or not we can thank him in person and then put up with him being completely insufferable by reminding us regularly or not, I don't know, but for now, I propose a toast... to Trent!"

The boys at the table broke out into laughter and then sipped, in agreement with the toast, silently thanking the sassy meddler for their respective new boyfriends.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Nate waited until the other two couples at the table were occupied before he leant forward to Ryan, beckoning him to lean in. He took his hand and stroked lightly with his thumb as he spoke.

"I was hoping to take you somewhere special tonight after we've eaten. I didn't mention it before because the weather has to be good, and it's a clear night tonight. What do you say?" He gazed at Ryan as he asked this.

_As if I could say no to you when you look at me like that!_ "Sure, that sounds nice, mysterious, but nice." The redhead softly replied, brown gazing back into blue.

_Good! _Nate thought.

_Being here with Ryan is nice, but it doesn't count as a proper date until it's just the two of us, able to talk freely._

_He's not saying much and seems almost back to his shy self, letting everyone else take the spotlight. He should be in the spotlight! I don't want him to think we're on a triple date because I backed out of going on our own._

* * *

At the other end of the table, Nick and Jeff were chatting over their pizzas.

Once the waitress had cleared their plates, Jeff glanced down the table, before sliding his foot towards his boyfriend's under the table and hooking it round his ankle softly. Nick smiled and returned the gesture, rubbing his foot up the back of Jeff's leg.

Jeff leaned forward to whisper into Nick's ear, who was also leaning in. "I was hoping you would, uh, walk me back to my room when we get back to Dalton."

Nick was puzzled as to why Jeff looked like he was blushing over such an ordinary request. _Wait, has he arranged this with Kurt...? _Nick gulped and his pants tightened suddenly. His gaze flickered to Kurt and then back to Jeff, who was looking nervous.

"S-sure babe. Er, is Kurt, uh, going straight back too?" _Please say no! _The lack of blood to his brain was making him light-headed now and he couldn't help needing to shift in his seat, which Jeff felt through their tangled legs.

Jeff smiled at Nick's reaction and mouthed "No" back, throwing in a quick wink. Nick tried to hide his whimper as he pretented to study the dessert menu.

* * *

The waitress set down the desserts and Blaine picked up one of the two spoons that came with their shared ice-cream and held one out to Kurt.

"I really shouldn't, this will go straight to my hips!" Kurt complained, accepting the spoon any way.

Blaine smiled, "You don't need to worry about your figure, you always look amazing."

Kurt smiled softly at his boyfriend. "Thank you. But that's because I usually say no to ice cream!"

He rolled his eyes at Blaine's puppy dog look. "Fine, I'll try some." He scooped some ice cream and put it in his mouth, drawing the spoon out slowly and moaning lightly. "Mmmmm... Okay, you're right, it's delicious."

At Blaine's silence, he looked up. _Wow, his eyes are really dark._

Blaine was staring at Kurt wide eyed. He gulped, snapping out of it. "Yes... it is delicious." He agreed.

Kurt checked that Nick wasn't listening before saying, "Do you have any plans for after dinner? I, uh, promised Jeff I wouldn't go straight back to our room after this."

Blaine nodded. "I thought we could catch a late movie if there's anything on that you want to see? Otherwise we could watch a DVD in our room seeing as Nick will be out then."

_That gives me extra time for cuddling with my new boyfriend, _Kurt thought. "Your room sounds good, I would quite like to watch Tangled."

"Tangled it is!" Blaine agreed.

* * *

Thad knocked on Trent's door at exactly 6.30. He could not have expected what came next.

Flint flung open the door and scooped Thad into what could only be compared to a grizzly bear hug. "Nice one, man!" He heard as he was finally released by the tall Warbler.

"Uh, what?" Thad asked, confused.

Flint rolled his eyes, a move no doubt learnt from being Trent's roommate. "For making Trent so happy of course!" He slapped him on the back, ushering him into the room, where he finally saw Trent, blushing cutely.

Trent's roses were proudly displayed in a vase on the desk by the window.

Thad took a moment to look at his date. His _date! _Thad thought Trent looked amazing. He wore black smart pants and a deep green button down shirt, finished off with a black waistcoat. "You look really nice, Trent, I like green on you. It brings out your eyes."

Trent blushed some more. "Why thank you, so do you."

Thad had chosen a mid blue button down with black dress pants and a smart black coat.

Flint was dying to take a picture like a doting parent, but decided against it. "Go on, get out of here and have fun you guys!" He smiled, winking at Trent as they disappeared out the door.

As the door shut behind them, Trent turned to Thad and asked, "So where are we going for dinner?"

Thad replied, "There's a nice French restaurant that I thought we could go to. It's about twenty minutes' drive if that's okay?" Trent nodded. "That sounds really nice!"

Thad smiled, then finally did what he'd wanted to do for ages. He reached out and took Trent's hand in his. Trent's eyes flickered down to their joined hands and then back up to Thad's, then he smiled softly.

"Shall we?" Thad asked and they set off down Warbler hall, past Sebastian who looked like he'd just swallowed a mouthful of marbles when he caught sight of the unexpected pair.

* * *

The night sky was a clear jet black, allowing the stars to twinkle their brightest. Ryan gasped. "Wow. What a beautiful sight." He was staring up into the sky, Nate standing to his left, about a metre away. They had just broken through the wooded clearing on the hill near the parking lot that Nate had driven them to.

"Yes, it is." Nate answered. But he wasn't admiring the view like Ryan, he was gazing at his boyfriend instead. Ryan looked over and realised this, ducking his head and blushing shyly. "Don't." He whispered, not meeting Nate's gaze.

Nate went straight to his side, picked his left hand up in his right and then moved to stand in front of him, slightly down hill so they were eye to eye under the brim of his hat and Ryan couldn't look away.

"Hey, don't shut me out, Ry, please. It's not my fault my boyfriend is beautiful and I can't take my eyes off him, now is it?" Ryan rolled his eyes, but smiled at his goofiness.

"I'm sorry. It's just that in costume I could believe that I looked sort of attractive, but tonight, this is just me. I would understand if you changed your mind."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I was into you way before the performance, and you know it. This is the Ryan I've been trying to get to go out with me since the day I saw him, not the performance version." Ryan reluctantly nodded, accepting it for now.

"But any time you feel like dressing up like that, don't let me stop you!" He winked saucily.

"Nathan!" Ryan scolded. Slapping his left arm.

"Ooh, I like it when you call me that! And that tone of voice...hmmmmm." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Once they had both stopped laughing, Ryan realised just how close they were standing and gulped nervously. Nate noticed this shift and grew quiet, his eyes moving between Ryan's eyes and lips and back again.

"Can I...?" Nate whispered, starting to lean towards Ryan, who nodded, wide eyed. Nate brought his left hand up to rest on Ryan's hip, his other still holding the redhead's left. Their lips met softly at first and chastely. Then Nate slowly began to move his lips, parting them slightly and increasing the pressure. Ryan matched his pace and soon the boys were lost in a passionate kiss. Nate's tongue met Ryan's and neither boy could stop the moans escaping their mouths at the feeling.

Ryan let go of Nate's hand and brought his arms up around the black haired boy's neck. Simultaneously Nate wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, pulling him flush against him.

Jeff had guessed correctly when choosing Ryan's shirt. Nate had indeed been staring at Ryan's collar bone all through dinner, and now his lips were so close he couldn't resist.

He gradually kissed from the corner of Ryan's mouth, along his jaw and under his earlobe, working his way slowly downwards until he reached his collarbone and began to suck the skin there gently, marking him. Ryan groaned and the sound made Nate's blood rush south.

"Hngrrh." Ryan moaned again. _I wonder what other noises I can get him to make. _Nate's hormone addled brain thought. _No! First date! Don't scare him off! Cool down!_

Nate reluctantly released Ryan's neck, pleased when he thought he heard a whimper of protest. He smiled at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I bring you up here to see the view and then I stand completely in the way!" Ryan laughed, flushed from kissing and eyes dark.

Nate thought,_ He has no idea how gorgeous he is. I have an idea, but I need Nick and Blaine's help with it._

Nate stood to Ryan's left, taking his hand again. The boys looked up to admire the view. Ryan frowned in confusion a few minutes later as Nate dropped his hand and started rummaging around in his coat pocket. He produced an iPod touch and began searching through his playlists before selecting some slow romantic music. The raven haired boy held his hand out to Ryan, eyes twinkling, saying "Care to dance?"

Ryan nodded, biting his lip, touched at the romantic gesture. Nate took the dominant position in the classic ballroom hold and the two boys began to sway from side to side, before adding in a few steps as they got bolder.

After a while, Nate had even managed to lead him through a few turns and suddenly Ryan found himself being dipped for a swift kiss, grabbing on to his hat to not lose it, before they set off again, giggling.

* * *

"Uh, Nick?"

"Yes, Jeffy?" Nick was driving, so he kept his eyes on the road as he answered.

"Are you okay? I like you putting your hand on my knee, but it's kinda getting like a death-grip right now and I'd like some blood left in my leg!" He laughed at his boyfriend.

"Oh, er, sorry!" _Crap! Real smooth, Duval! Now he knows you're nervous about going back to his room!_

"It's okay, Nicky. You don't have to come back to my room if you don't want to." Jeff wanted to check Nick wasn't feeling pressured.

"No! I mean yes, I _really _want to! Don't think that! I'm just a bit, er, nervous, you know?" He briefly looked sideways at Jeff, who was smiling.

"Yeah, me too. But we've been best friends for _ages, _so we can just tell each other when we're not comfortable with anything, can't we?" Jeff suggested.

Nick relaxed at that. "Yes, you're right, it's not like we haven't been in each other's rooms alone for hours before is it?" _Yeah, but this time you can act on your feelings. _He gulped, nerves creeping back as he pulled into Dalton's parking lot.

Once he had parked, Nick hopped out and sprinted round thd car to open the door for Jeff, who smiled at the gesture. Just as Nick shut the door, Jeff leant in close and whispered into his ear, "Nick?"

Nick shivered at the feeling of Jeff's breath tickling his neck. "Uh, yes Jeff?"

"Race you!" Jeff yelled into his ear, deafening the brunet and disappearing at full speed to Warbler floor.

_Oh this is so on! _Nick thought, racing after his boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine snuggled together on the curly haired Warbler's bed, the pillows propped up behind them. Tangled's opening credits started playing on the laptop in front of them.

Blaine lifted his right arm for Kurt to scoot in close to his side and he smiled as he felt Kurt's right arm creep across his stomach to rest there. He softly kissed the top of Kurt's head, before turning his attention back to the screen.

* * *

Nick reached Jeff just as he was almost at the top of the last flight of stairs. He grabbed the blond's ankle and took him down, laughing as Jeff tried to struggle free. His shoe came off so Nick took his chance and ran for Jeff's door.

However, the blond was taller and faster, so even stopping to pick up his shoe he still managed to dive tackle Nick to the ground inches short of his door.

"This isn't over, first one in wins!" Jeff managed through giggling and panting, digging his keys out of his jeans front pocket. He suddenly got to his feet, unlocked the door and burst through. Nick was a close second, kicking the door shut behind him before tackling Jeff, sending him flat onto his bed, pinning him there by sitting on him.

"I'd say that was a draw, wouldn't you Jeffy?" Nick laughed, still pinning his boyfriend face down on the bed.

"Mmfno... mmnair!" Came Jeff's muffled voice from beneath him. Nick eased up enough for Jeff to flip over, yelling "That's so not fair! I already won!"

Nick smiled evilly. "Really?" He wiggled his fingers at Jeff who suddenly went pale. "Noooooo, not that... Aaaarrrrgh!"

If it was one thing Nick knew about his best friend, it was that he _hated_ being tickled. Nick was relentless, under his arms, down his sides, across his stomach.

Then he realised something else.

_Now I'm his boyfriend. I'm straddling him on his bed and we're alone for a couple of hours. _He stopped tickling, suddenly serious and waited for Jeff to be able to breathe. _Yeah, and he'll probably realise the same thing in 3, 2, 1, bingo!_

Jeff's eyes had suddenly gone wide, pupils dilating and breathing getting ragged. Suddenly the blond reached up with both hands, grabbed Nick by his coat and pulled him fully on top of him for a kiss that was hot, messy and full of need.

Jeff immediately worked Nick's coat off, throwing it in a heap on the floor, returning immediately to the brunet's hips, holding on tight to his belt hooks, keeping him anchored there.

Nick struggled to get Jeff's coat off, so they somehow managed to sit up, still kissing, to rid him of it. Nick pushed Jeff back flat and carried on devouring his mouth.

He had been supporting his weight by leaning on the bed, trying to hide his arousal by not fully leaning on Jeff, but he lifted one hand to work it under the hem of the blond's shirt, sighing when he felt soft, warm, toned skin. This made him lean more onto Jeff, joining their hips so he could feel his boyfriend was just as hard. He moaned loudly, breaking the kiss to check Jeff was okay with it.

One look at his boyfriends face told him he was more than okay.

"Unnghh!" Jeff moaned. "Why haven't we done this before?" He exclaimed, his eyes rolling upwards in pleasure.

He locked eyes with Nick and gave a hesitant thrust upwards to meet Nick's hips. "Ohhhhh, Jeeeff!" Nick moaned, head hanging down as he tried to restrain himself from grinding back immediately.

He leant down to kiss Jeff tenderly, sliding his tongue into the blond's mouth. He pulled back to whisper, "Take your shirt off?" Jeff nodded and helped Nick unbutton and remove it.

"You too." Jeff said, sliding Nick's t-shirt up and off, feeling his taut muscles all the way up as he did so. Nick sat back on his legs, straddling Jeff as each boy took time to look and touch the other with their hands.

Nick caressed Jeff's chest and stroked lower, finally able to touch the well defined v that he had caught himself staring at so often when changing for sports. "You're so gorgeous, Jeffy. I love you so much." He locked eyes with the blond.

"I love you too, Nicky." Jeff smiled up at him, taking in the sight of Nick's toned stomach and bulging arm muscles.

Nick looked like he wanted to say something. Jeff waited, trying to show through his eyes how much he wanted this. "C-can I?" Nick finally managed, his hand resting on Jeff's belt buckle. The blond bit his lip and nodded.

Nick undid the buckle and popped the buttons on Jeff's jeans. He got off of Jeff's legs to slide his jeans down and off, removing his shoes and socks quickly first. Before he got back on the bed he removed his own too, leaving Jeff in blue boxer briefs and nick in black boxers. Both boys were fully hard by now.

Nick crawled onto the bed beside Jeff, who had slipped under the covers. Nick laid down beside Jeff, leaning in to capture his lips once more as he shuffled closer, gripping the side of Jeff's hip, tucking his thumb under the waistband.

Their straining cocks met and each boy groaned into the other's mouth at the relief the friction gave. They started to rock together, Nick's grip on Jeff's hip enough to bruise.

Nick couldn't speak with all the feelings rushing through his veins so he simply tugged at Jeff's waistband, silently asking permission. Jeff's only answer was to hook his own thumb into Nick's boxers' elastic and pull them down swiftly, freeing the brunet's cock to finally meet his own. Both boys wriggled out of the unwanted clothing and skin at last met skin.

"Ohhmygod!" Jeff shrieked. "Not gonna last!" He screwed his eyes shut, breathing fast, clinging onto Nick.

"Ssshhh, it's okay babe. Don't worry. But...c-can I taste you?" Nick pleaded and Jeff nodded frantically, eyes wide now.

Nick quickly moved down the bed, kissing Jeff's toned stomach softly on his way before he got to Jeff's rock hard and leaking cock. Nick gently kissed the join between his boyfriends upper leg and stomach, gradually getting closer until he began to kiss the blond's cock from base to tip. Jeff was moaning and whimpering now.

He hesitantly licked round the head of Jeff's cock, liking the salty taste of his pre come. His boyfriend's hips bucked upwards at this so Nick held his hips firmly down as he took him into his mouth fully and began to suck lightly, swirling his tongue to caress him inside his mouth.

Jeff's head was swimming with intense pleasure at the warm, wet suction of Nick's amazingly talented mouth combined with the equally intense emotion that it was Nick doing this to him. _Nick._

_I want this to last forever, but I'm gonna come real soon! _He tried to warn Nick by tugging his hair, but he felt him shake his head. Immediately after that his orgasm hit, wave after wave of pleasure washed over him as he shot into Nick's mouth.

Nick let go of Jeff's softening cock with a soft pop and crawled back up the bed to lie next to him, his own cock throbbing painfully now. He began to stroke himself to ease the ache.

Jeff realised this as he was coming down from his high. He grabbed Nick's wrist, stilling it. "Let me?" He asked, waiting for Nick's nod, before he leant in to kiss Nick deeply, wrapping his fingers around his length and beginning to stroke. Nick lost himself in the feeling of Jeff's tongue against his and fingers round his cock. He jerked as he came hard in Jeff's hand, spilling over onto their stomachs.

Jeff pulled Nick close to him, marvelling in the feel of skin on skin from head to toe.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Rated M **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Thad pulled up outside the restaurant and switched off the engine.

"Wait there!" He said and ran round to open Trent's door for him. Trent smiled at Thad and this time he reached out to join their hands, before they went into the restaurant. Thad smiled warmly at this gesture from Trent.

A kind waitress showed them to a table in the back which Thad had requested, knowing they could talk freely there without any other tables being able to overhear their conversation. He wasn't ashamed to be seen with Trent, he just thought they would probably have a lot of personal things to discuss.

The two boys chose quickly from the delicious sounding menu and once the waitress had brought their drinks, they were finally able to talk.

Thad became suddenly nervous. _Come on, you asked him out, now explain yourself!_

"I'm, uh, glad you agreed to come to dinner with me, Trent. I wasn't sure you would say yes." He smiled softly at Trent, while fiddling with his hands on top of the table.

Trent smiled back and slid his right hand across the table cloth to gently take Thad's left. His green gaze locked with brown. "Of course I said yes. Are you telling me you had no idea about the crush I've had on you since we first became friends?" He blushed.

Thad shook his head. "No, I had no idea. That's why I got so annoyed with you about that performance with the other guys, it felt like you could see every other pair who should be together... except _us."_

"Yes, well, you've told anyone who asks since I don't know when that you're straight! How was I supposed to guess?" Trent rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Uh, yeah, my Mum said something similar." Thad looked sheepish. "I'm sorry. It just crept up on me, I can't even say what made me realise that it was you I liked, not any of the girls I was dating." He ducked his head.

"Your Mum? You told her about this? What did she say?" Trent asked all at once, eyes wide. _I really like Thad's Mum, I hope she's okay with this._

Thad laughed at the rush of questions.

"Yes, I told her. As soon as I said it wasn't a girl and that I couldn't stop thinking about his gorgeous green eyes, she said she's always found your eyes pretty." Trent blushed at the compliment, touched that his Mum was okay with them dating.

"Well, you can tell your Mum that I've always thought her eyes were pretty too. She's definitely something else."

Thad nodded. "She also said that you were a perfect, uh, _boyfriend _choice and deserved some wooing." Thad's cheeks were bright red now. "I happen to agree with her."

He looked at Trent, eyes serious now. "So, Trent, will you be my boyfriend?" He held his breath, waiting for a reply.

Trent smiled that special smile that made Thad's stomach flip. "Of course I will!"

_I should've thought this through better. The stupid table is in the way of me kissing him! _Thad thought. Instead, he brought Trent's hand up to kiss his knuckles again, eliciting a pretty blush from Trent.

* * *

Thad walked Trent to his door once they got back to Dalton. Trent tried the handle, finding it locked. _Flint must be out, I bet he's done this to give us some privacy. That's so sweet of him. _He unlocked the door and flicked the light on, Thad following him in and shutting the door behind him.

Trent turned round to face him, suddenly nervous. He tried to think of something sensible to say in his current state of panic.

"Thank you for taking me to dinner, Thad. I really enjoyed it." He concentrated on breathing as calmly as possible. _What if he wants to kiss me? I've never been kissed apart from during drinking games, but that doesn't count. He's had experience with girls. What if I'm rubbish at kissing? Please kiss me!_

Thad closed the distance between them, looking up into Trent's face. "Yeah, I did too."

He gazed into those lovely green eyes while taking Trent's hand slowly and stepping even closer. Inch by inch he closed the gap until his lips met Trent's in a soft, sweet kiss. His lips tingled at the touch. _Yep, definitely not straight._

He pulled back slightly to look into Trent's eyes. He was smiling. Thad brought his other hand up to Trent's cheek and leant back in for a longer, firmer kiss, which got more passionate by the second, but he didn't deepen it, knowing that this was his boyfriend's first kiss.

He finally stepped back, breaking the kiss, smiling up at Trent, who was gazing down at him, wide eyed and happy.

"Goodnight, Trent." He said softly.

"Goodnight, Thad." Trent whispered, eyes glowing. He shut the door behind Thad before doing a happy dance, smiling widely and clapping his hands.

On the other side of the door, Thad was smiling just as wide.

Then he realised something. _I really don't want to go back to my room right now, I'm not ready for Sebastian just yet, I need time to think about my awesome first date with my new boyfriend without any sarcasm._

He decided to head downstairs to see if anyone was still up.

* * *

Nate was on such a high after their date, he couldn't stay in his room. He bounded downstairs to the Warbler common room and was surprised to find another Warbler still up.

"Hey Flint, how's it going? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Nate. I'm good. I'm just trying to make myself a bit scarce until Trent and... his, uh, _date, _get back. I don't want to get in the way." Flint looked unsure whether he was able to talk about this or not.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Nate questioned, interest piqued.

"Uh, well, it's kinda brand new, as of today actually, so I'd better not say anything. Sorry, man." The tall Warbler was looking very happy though, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I'm guessing from that expression that you approve, so I'm sure I will too. Good on him, whoever he is!" Nate flung himself onto the next sofa along from Flint and sprawled out.

He told Flint all about his date with Ryan and the other couples and then how he took Ryan dancing at the lookout point after.

Flint watched Nate as he spoke, lost in his story. _I'm really happy for him. He seems so alive, and after just one date! I wonder if he knows he's falling for Ryan? I'm not that observant, but even I can see that really clearly._

The boys were interrupted a while later by another Warbler entering the common room, looking very happy himself.

Thad sat next to Flint, who slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Hey, man!" Flint greeted him. "So, did you have a good, uh, _evening?"_

His eyes flickered from Thad's to Nate's and back again. He was desperate to know if it had gone well with Trent, but didn't know if he could ask in front of Nate.

Nate interrupted, smirking. "Yeah, Thad, so how was your date with Trent?" He winked at the shorter Warbler.

Thad's eyes widened. "First my Mum guesses straight away, now you. But Trent was completely oblivious!" He rolled his eyes.

Nate reassured him. "It's okay man, I suspected, but never said anything. I just saw how you looked at him sometimes, that's all. That and Flint here mentioned Trent was out on a first date, kind of a giveaway when you come in looking like _that_."

Thad laughed, relieved that Nate seemed completely fine with it. "Yeah. It went well. Really well, actually." He smiled softly to himself, obviously thinking about his date.

Flint said, "Nate was just telling me about his date too. He was saying what he wants to do for Ryan to help his self esteem, weren't you Nate?"

Thad listened to his plan. After Nate had finished he asked "Do you mind if I join you in that? I'd like to do that for Trent too. I don't want him to think I'm embarrassed to be with him in public after all this time being just friends and everyone thinking I'm straight. Including me! I can't count how many times I've said that in the past!"

Thad ran his hands through his hair. "I guess I just want him to know I'm serious about this, _us."_

Nate grinned. "Sure man, the more the merrier! I haven't told Blaine and Nick yet of course, because I haven't seen them since dinner. I'll try to catch them tomorrow morning, so maybe we can meet up in the afternoon?"

Thad nodded in agreement and Flint left to join his roommate, eager to hear more about their date.

* * *

Monday's Warbler meeting began with Wes pounding the gavel.

"Would Warblers Kurt Hummel, Ryan O'Sullivan, Jeffrey Sterling and..." Wes paused, smirking slyly at his fellow councilman, "Trent Nixon..." Trent's eyes shot to Wes' in surprise and slight fear, "...please be seated on the front row. Nate, the floor is yours." He nodded to the black haired boy who made his way to the front, as those in the front row made way for the named Warblers.

Nate waited for all four to be seated before he began. He looked straight at Ryan who was fidgeting and trying to look inconspicuous.

"Ryan, this song is for you. I can't always explain in words how happy I am to call you my boyfriend, so maybe this will help. I know you're not comfortable accepting public displays of affection, but you'd better get used to it as I plan on being your boyfriend for a _long _time. This is for you." He took a single red rose from behind his back and presented it to Ryan, who accepted it with a shy, happy smile, immediately bringing it to his nose to smell it's fragrance.

From Nate's left, he was joined by Nick who walked up to Jeff and presented him with a rose too, then Blaine brought one for Kurt. Both extra Warblers lined up behind Nate, looking behind the front couch expectantly, as if waiting for someone.

Trent was panicking. Aside from Sebastian and Flint he didn't think anyone knew about his date with Thad and only Flint knew they were boyfriends now. They hadn't discussed how they would act during classes and Thad had been mysteriously absent Sunday afternoon, supposedly doing homework on his own.

_We usually do homework together. I hope he hasn't changed his mind about dating me. Who are they all looking at? Please just start the song and get he attention off of me!_

Suddenly he was aware of clapping and whistles as another Warbler approached the front, a single red rose in his hand too. Flint slapped him on the back on the way past, returning to clapping loudly and smiling like his face would split in two. Surprisingly Sebastian was even smiling and clapping along as Thad reached the front, going straight to Trent.

Wordlessly, he leant forward, picked up Trent's hand and kissed it, before giving him the rose with a sweet smile, then lining up with the others.

Trent was blushing heavily but he was bursting with happiness and pride that Thad was _his _boyfriend and was declaring it to all the Warblers in such a romantic way.

Nate gave the signal and they started.

[Nate]

**_You're insecure,_**

**_Don't know what for,_**

**_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_**

**_Don't need make-up,_**

**_To cover up,_**

**_Being the way that you are is enough,_**

**_Everyone else in the room can see it,_**

**_Everyone else but you_**, Nate winked at Ryan

[All]

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else, **each of the singing Warblers pointed to their respective boyfriends

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful, **Nick blew a kiss to Jeff

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, **Thad gestured to Trent with a wink

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

[Nate]

**_So_** **_c-come on,_**

**_You got it wrong,_**

**_To prove I'm right,_**

**_I put it in a song,_**

**_I don't know why,_**

**_You're being shy,_**

**_And turn away when I_** **_look into your eye eye eyes,_**

**_Everyone else in the room can see it,_**

**_Everyone else but you,_**

[All]

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, **Blaine winked at Kurt

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]**

[Nate]

**_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**

**_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**

**_But when you smile_** **_at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_**

[All]

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful ([Nate:] Oh),**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Nate:] desperately),**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful ([Nate:] beautiful) ,**

**Oh oh,**

[Nate]

**_That's what makes you beautiful_**

The room filled with the sound of clapping, yelling, whistling and foot stomping.

Nate pulled a blushing but happy Ryan up for a chaste kiss on the lips amid all the uproar.

His three co-singers did the same and once Thad had broken the kiss with a deliriously happy Trent, the pair were surrounded by Warblers congratulating them.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Ryan opened his laptop and waited for it to start up. He opened Skype and logged on. He checked his list of contacts and smiled. He initiated a call and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Hey little brother!" Came a voice from the screen. Megan's pretty face appeared on his screen.

"Hi Megan! How are you?" He asked, glad his sister was available for a chat at short notice.

"I'm fine, the wedding plans are going well. We have a venue, reception hotel and clothes picked out, I just have fitting appointments left really, apart from making flower decisions. I'm glad I'm so organised because it's starting to get really busy at college." She carried on telling him about her latest designs and fashion bargains.

"I even found you another hat!" She laughed. "I'll bring it with me when I see you next." Ryan thanked her, pleased she was sounding happy rather than stressed with all she was dealing with.

"So tell me Ryan, why did you need this urgent chat? Don't think you can hide anything from your big sister! Is it about Nate? How are you guys doing? What are you doing for Valentine's day?"

"Whoa! Slow down!" Ryan laughed. "Yes, actually it is about Nate..."

"What is it? You didn't break up did you?" Megan's eyes widened, worried she may have upset him.

"No, no, we didn't. I really like him, sis." Ryan's smile was soft, clearly picturing his boyfriend.

"Okay, well that's a relief. What is it then?"

Ryan paused, searching for the right words. "Well, before we got together he was so full on all the time, never missing a chance to say what he thought of me... really loudly!" He laughed, remembering a few cheesy lines fondly.

"And now?" Megan prompted.

Ryan sighed. "It's stupid, really. It's just that now he's my boyfriend he seems to try to hide that side of him in case I get offended or something. But... I kinda miss it!"

Megan laughed as Ryan continued hesitantly. "Er, Megan, uh,... how did you know when you were ready for more than just, er, kissing with Austin?" He blushed, not looking his sister in the eye.

"I think as soon as I met Austin the attraction was just there, and I knew that I wanted _everything_ with him. I think you just suddenly know when you're ready, when you're comfortable being with someone and are able to believe that they will stop if you need them to. It sounds like Nate is already trying to be sensitive to your feelings, and just you asking me makes me think you probably are ready too."

Ryan nodded, thinking over what she said. "Yeah. Thanks, Megan. I guess just saying it out loud helped. But how do I get him to be a little _less_ sensitive again?" He rolled his eyes, thinking how comical this was.

"Well, you said you got together after that performance. Maybe your clothes were the last straw for him not keeping his hands off you!" She giggled.

"You might be right there! That and the dancing after at the party. Will you help me pick out an outfit? I was going to invite him out for Valentine's Day as a change from him always asking. I think that will be the perfect occasion, cliche maybe, but I don't care."

"Ooh, I wish I was there right now! I'd be in your wardrobe! Skype will have to do, put the laptop on your bed and aim the camera at the wardrobe. Let's see what choices you have!"

* * *

Valentine's Day was on the Friday of the current school week, two weeks after the annual Warbler bonding party and performance.

Ryan was sitting in his English Literature class with Jeff, his mind wandering to how to ask Nate out on Friday. He decided to keep it simple and text him, so he could read it over before he sent it as he'd never actually asked anyone on a date before and was feeling weirdly nervous.

_Come on, it's just Nate. He's already your boyfriend, it's not like he'll say no! _Ryan shook his head to clear his thoughts and started to type.

_Hey Nate :) I want to take you out to dinner on Friday for a change, how about I pick you up at 7? Ryan xo_

He smiled when he got a reply straight away.

_Hey beautiful! Oooh, bossy, I like it! ;) I'll be waiting for you, Nate xoxo_

"I take it from that smile it's Nate you're texting? Or _sexting_?" Jeff smirked from beside him.

Ryan elbowed him with a glare, laughing as quietly as possible in the lesson. "Texting! About Valentine's day actually. I just asked him to dinner. I wanted to plan the date this time. I did want to take him dancing, but I just don't know anywhere that is suitable for Valentine's and not homophobic." He complained.

Jeff replied, "Actually, Scandals is having a Valentine's night with a band playing cover stuff on Friday and under 21s are allowed until midnight. You just won't get served alcohol, unless you have a fake ID, which Sebastian could hook you up with. Nick and I are going and Sebastian practically lives there!"

Both boys laughed, earning a glare from their teacher. They immediately pretended to work.

Ryan waited until the teacher was occupied again before typing another text to Nate.

_Great! I'm taking you to a club after, so dress for dancing ;) Ryan xoxo_

Jeff shuffled beside him, retrieving his own phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen and a huge, excited smile took over his face.

Ryan prodded him and raised his eyebrows questioningly. The blond passed him his phone to read the message.

Ryan was slightly worried. _I _**_so_**_ don't want to read any sext message from Nick to Jeff! _He thought. He steeled himself and looked at the message hesitantly. He was puzzled to find it was from Kurt, not Nick.

_Hey Jeff! Do you mind if I use our room Friday night? Blaine and I were going to get a takeaway and watch a DVD if that's okay? Kurt_

Ryan realised why Jeff was so excited. That meant he and Nick had the other room at their disposal on Valentine's Day evening. He laughed at the bouncing blond next to him, who was barely able to conceal his excitement for the rest of the lesson.

Once Jeff got his phone back from Ryan, he immediately replied to Kurt, then texted Nick to invite himself over on Friday, his legs bouncing as he waited for a reply.

* * *

Trent and Thad were sat together a couple of rows behind Ryan and Jeff.

Trent was writing away next to him as Thad pulled a piece of paper from his pad and scribbled a note. He folded it up into a tiny envelope shape and drew a T with a little heart next to it.

He put it in between his right index and middle fingers, leaving his palm free and slid his hand under the desk, reaching for his boyfriend's left thigh just above his knee and gave a quick squeeze, leaving his hand there.

Trent gave a surprised squeak and tried to cover it up with a cough, his cheeks flushing an adorable shade of pink. He looked over to Thad who winked, gesturing with his eyes to his hand, still on Trent's leg, sending warm tingles up his thigh and beyond.

Trent gulped and checked the teacher wasn't looking before sneaking his left hand down to join Thad's, feeling a piece of paper between them. He brought the piece of paper up to his lap and smiled at the outside, before carefully opening it so as not to rip it. _I want to save this note in my drawer._

He was having trouble concentrating on the note with Thad's warm hand still on his leg, the thumb stroking lightly.

Inside the note, Thad had written;

_Be my Valentine? Dinner and movies Friday night? Your not so secret admirer ;) xo_

Trent's green eyes gazed into his boyfriend's as he nodded, smiling. He crept his left hand under the desk to hold Thad's.

* * *

Nate's eyes widened as he read the text. _Did he just use a wink in that message? We're going clubbing? Ohhhhh yes! I wonder what Ryan will wear._

Nate's mind started flashing with images of a heavily made up Ryan looking amazing in skin tight pants, grinding as he straddled Nate during that performance.

His pants started to tighten and his mouth got dry. Nick gave him a knowing smirk from the desk next to him, "Yeah, Jeff's texts have the same effect on me too!" He laughed.

Nate got the last laugh though. Shortly after, Nick received a text which made his eyes bug out of his head and he looked like he couldn't breath, pulling at his collar.

* * *

Friday afternoon after his last class, Ryan got out the clothes he and Megan had selected. He laid them out on his bed to look at them critically now the plans had changed to clubbing too.

_The pants can stay, they're my favourite super skinny black jeans. The black flat boots finish the leg line well, so they can stay too._

He picked up the striped white shirt and dark waistcoat and returned them to the wardrobe, looking for something tighter and slightly more revealing at the neck. _Okay, so maybe it's because I liked Nate marking it on our first date. _He admitted to himself.

He thumbed through his shirts hanging in the closet before he selected two to lie on the bed, above the pants. After a few moments scrutinizing, he removed one, leaving his figure hugging, slightly silky stretch blue button down shirt. His favourite black trilby completed the look.

He thought for a minute before adding a thin black tie, to be knotted loosely under the open collar of the shirt. He nodded to himself. _Yes, that'll do nicely._

* * *

Nate opened the door, ready to greet Ryan but instead he froze, mouth open, looking over his boyfriend from head to toe and back again.

"Close your mouth Nate, you're drooling. Ready to go?" He asked, one eyebrow cocked, smirking. He leant in to kiss Nate on his cheek swiftly, before spinning on his heel and starting to walk towards the stairs, making sure his boyfriend got a good view of his tight pants.

Nate nodded mutely, shut his mouth, grabbed his coat, locked his door and followed his boyfriend down the hall and down the stairs to the parking lot. His eyes were glued to Ryan's ass the whole way down.

_Is he walking in front of me on purpose? _Nate thought absently. _No, probably not. Just my wishful thinking!_

Ahead of him Ryan was blushing at his boldness. _This is actually quite fun._

_Nate looks really hot tonight, I really like that green v-neck t-shirt on him. Where have I seen it before? Oh yeah, it's the one he got dressed into when I was staring after the paintballing. Did he catch me? _Ryan's eyes widened at the thought. _Well, it looks like we're both trying to get attention tonight, then._

He reached the bottom of the stairs leading down from Warbler floor and waited for Nate to catch up. When he did, Nate slid an arm around Ryan's back as they headed to his car.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M, mention of previous attempted sexual assault, some violence, language, smut **

* * *

Nick was in his room, Blaine had just left to pick up his and Kurt's Chinese food order, so he quickly texted Jeff.

_Hey babe! You ready? N xo_

He got an immediate reply.

_I'm always ready for you, Nicky ;) xoxo_

Nick's pants tightened and his mouth went dry. He thought for a minute, before chancing a text that could be taken two ways;

_Are you going to come then? ;) xoxoxo_

He dropped his phone when he read the next text;

_Weeellll...that depends on you, doesn't it? ;P xoxoxoxo_

His dropped phone was ignored when he heard a knock on the door. He flung it open, coming face to face with Jeff, looking hot in his super skinny dark jeans and green hoodie, leaning against the doorframe sexily.

Jeff spoke first, before he could say anything.

"Multiple choice!" He smirked saucily, holding his hand up to keep Nick quiet. The brunet nodded, eyes glued to Jeff's body, framed like a picture in his doorway. _Now that's a picture I'd like to keep._

"Do I look (a), _Nice?" _Nick's eyes widened, more than happy with his boyfriend's playful mood. He shook his head vigorously.

"Good boy! (b), _Hot?" _Nick's nod was cut short by Jeff holding his finger up again, before continuing, "Oooorrr, (c),... _Edible?"_

Nick growled "C!" as he lunged forward, grabbing Jeff by his hoodie and smashed their lips together, dragging him into the room. Jeff kicked the door shut and pushed Nick back onto his bed, before leaning back and saying "How about we skip our plans and get takeaway pizza instead...later though."

"Oh, god, yes. Come back here!"

* * *

Ryan and Nate had just finished their main courses in the restaurant and Ryan was laughing so hard that tears were welling in his eyes as Nate told him how he had stolen Wes' gavel and the resulting sink incident meaning he had to move out of his room.

Suddenly Ryan froze, mid laugh, his eyes fixed over Nate's shoulder. He muttered, "Nooo...!"

Nate swiveled round to look behind him, spotting a boy who looked like a typical jock waiting to be seated with his token trophy blonde girlfriend.

"What the hell is he doing here? He goes to school an hour away!" Ryan tried to duck his head behind the dessert menu, hoping Michael wouldn't notice him.

"Who is that?" Nate asked Ryan, whispering.

"That's Michael, the ringleader of the bullies at my old school. I don't understand why he's here! I'm so sorry if he ruins our dinner, Nate." He whispered back.

Nate grabbed his hand and signaled for the waitress, asking for the check quickly. "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault and you don't have to be in the same room with him any more. Let's just go to Scandals and have a beer for dessert!" He winked, managing to get Ryan to laugh.

They managed to avoid Michael seeing them until they stood up to leave. Being tall, neither were particularly inconspicuous. Ryan cringed as he heard the words he'd hoped he'd left behind in his old school.

"Oh my wizarding god! It's George freakin' Weasley! And who is this, Professor Snape?" Michael and his girlfriend broke out into hysterical laughter.

Nate started towards their table threateningly and Michael stood up, realising at the last moment just how tall Nate actually was. Ryan took some satisfaction in the slight flicker of panic that crossed Michael's face.

"Actually the name's Nate and I'm proud to be Ryan's boyfriend. Any other humorous lines you want to share with us all before we leave?" He looked menacingly down his nose at the shorter bully.

Michael sat down quickly, muttering "Uh, no, nothing else..." and immediately started studying the menu, ignoring the two boys.

Nate sniggered. "Yeah, I thought as much!" He grabbed Ryan's hand and led him quickly out, thanking the waitress on the way past.

* * *

Thad scooped some chocolate fudge cake onto his fork and offered it across the table to Trent, who smiled sweetly and opened his mouth.

As Thad drew his fork back, he asked, "So, what kind of film do you feel like watching? Action, scary, romcom...?"

Trent finished his cake, deliberating. "Maybe action. Romcom is a bit cliche and will probably be super busy on Valentine's Day, and if I said scary you'd end up with me in your lap for half of the film!" Trent blushed, wide eyed, when he realised what he'd just said.

Thad's eyes twinkled mischievously as he quickly replied, "Scary it is then!" He winked at his mortified boyfriend.

* * *

Nate had to admit that the band playing at Scandals were really quite good. He and Ryan had bumped into Sebastian when they arrived and he had got them a couple of beers, but there was no sign of Nick or Jeff yet.

The couple had been dancing together for about an hour now. Ryan was gradually getting bolder with dancing close to Nate. They were currently facing the same way, Nate behind Ryan as they swayed to the beat, holding onto the redhead's hips.

Nate couldn't help leaning in close to Ryan, feeling his soft red hair graze his jaw as they danced. He breathed in deeply. _Wow, he smells amazing. I love dancing with him, but I wish we were somewhere more private. I want to run my hands all over his body._

The song finished and both boys clapped the band, waiting for the next song to start. Nate realised he needed to use the bathroom so he whispered this into Ryan's ear who nodded, quickly leaning in for a soft kiss before letting him go.

Ryan admired the view of Nate's tall, toned body as he made his way through the crowd away from him.

_I'm so glad our evening didn't get ruined bumping into Michael like that. Dancing with Nate is getting me really turned on, though. I might suggest we leave soon when he gets back._

* * *

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door and held up the takeaway bag when he answered.

"Here we go, I got a few sharing dishes, I hope that's okay?" He smiled warmly, walking into the room and setting the food on the desk.

"That's a great idea, Blaine. I'll just set up the laptop first and then we can eat." Blaine was pleased to see the card and flowers he had sent Kurt were on his bedside table, next to a framed picture of the two of them.

He had also proudly displayed his card from Kurt on his bedside table, next to the small box of guitar picks with heart shapes on them which he had received.

Kurt finished setting up the first Harry Potter film and placed the laptop on his desk chair, facing the bed so they could sit with their backs against the wall to watch it while eating.

He settled onto his bed, patting the covers next to him to make sure Blaine sat close. Blaine smiled warmly and snuggled close, passing Kurt a food box and a pair of chopsticks.

Before he let go of the chopsticks, he leant in to kiss Kurt on his right cheek."Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt. I love you."

Kurt smiled back. "I love you too, Blaine. So much." He captured Blaine's lips softly, sighing into the kiss.

They reluctantly broke apart to eat their food, hearts racing and breathing faster.

* * *

Jeff and Nick were on Nick's bed, clothes scattered from where they had desperately wrestled each other free of them and thrown them off.

The boys were side by side, rock hard and panting. Jeff gazed into Nick's eyes and said "Nicky, say no if you want to, but... I want you. Inside me. Tonight." His eyes were fully blown, just like his boyfriend's and his need was tangible, but he wanted Nick to be okay with it too.

Nick wasn't sure he could speak. He tried to swallow as he nodded, squinting his eyes shut, trying not to come at the mental images going through his head right now at the thought of entering Jeff.

"Mmmh...yes! Yes! But I'm so turned on right now I don't know if I can last much longer." He admitted, embarrassed. "And I don't want our first time to be rushed or painful because of lack of prep."

Jeff smiled at his thoughtful boyfriend. "I agree. That's why I'm going to do _this _for you first." He started kissing down Nick's chest, lower and lower until Nick's eyes flew open as he felt Jeff take his cock fully into his mouth, sucking mercilessly, bringing him straight to the brink.

All the mental images had turned him on so much that it was only a few minutes before he almost screamed Jeff's name and shot violently down Jeff's throat, who eagerly lapped up every last drop, quickly returning to kiss him, making him taste himself.

As Nick came down from his high, Jeff tried to guess where Nick would stash condoms and lube. He rummaged around in Nick's top drawer of his bedside table and found what he was looking for. _Bingo! _He slipped a condom under the pillow and held the lube bottle in his hand to warm it up.

Nick was finally able to think and he took the bottle from his gorgeous boyfriend, kissing him softly, full on the mouth. Then he locked eyes with him and whispered, "Lie on your front, beautiful."

Jeff obeyed and couldn't help the moan as his cock rested on the sheets below him. He desperately tried not to get overwhelmed, but it was hard not to with a naked Nick behind him, getting ready to prep him.

He moaned again as he felt hot, wet lips and tongue on his shoulders, gradually venturing lower and lower. He couldn't help rutting into the mattress once when Nick licked down his crack, hands settling on his ass.

He felt Nick shift, nudging his knee between Jeff's legs to part them, granting him access. Nick popped the lid off the lube bottle and slicked his fingers up ready.

But first he wanted to do something else. Ever since he had admitted to himself he found Jeff attractive and couldn't keep his eyes off his ass in Warbler practice, Nick had wanted to try this. He gently licked from Jeff's lower back, down the crack and then straight across his hole.

Jeff mewled at this and Nick repeated it, over and over, adding pressure until his tongue was dipping in, working him open tenderly.

Once he had worked him open as much as he could with his tongue, he sat back on his knees and stroked Jeff's ass, alerting him to prepare for the next sensation. He very slowly worked in one finger, which went easily so he went straight to two, scissoring and stretching him as he did so.

Once Jeff was pushing back on the two fingers, Nick urged him over onto his back so he could take his mind off the stretch that three would surely be by sucking him as he worked the third in.

As he worked it in he crooked his fingers, changing the angle, searching. He finally found his target as Jeff's hips flew up, the blond yelling, "Ungh! Yes! There..right theerree!"

Jeff's hips stuttered each time the stretch got uncomfortable, so Nick kept still and sucked him through it and sought out the little bundle of nerves to ease the discomfort until he could carry on.

Finally, he was up to his knuckles with three. He let Jeff's cock go and kissed his stomach before leaning up to retrieve the condom from where his boyfriend had put it.

He eased his hand out of Jeff's ass and tore the wrapper open, rolling it quickly onto himself and adding a liberal amount of lube.

He leant on his hands on either side of the blond's chest as he asked softly, "You sure, babe?" He gazed lovingly at Jeff, waiting for a reply.

Jeff leant on his elbows, propping himself up to kiss Nick hungrily, all messy and wet. He fell back onto the sheets, saying "Yes! I want you so badly!"

Nick nodded and held his breath as he lined his covered cock up against Jeff's prepared hole. He started to let go of the breath as he steadily pushed in. He stopped a couple of times for Jeff to get comfortable, but soon he bottomed out, buried in Jeff's tight heat.

"Nngh! Tell me when I can...nngh...move!" Nick panted, trying hard not to lose it too soon.

Jeff nodded and panted a few times before saying, "Okay...you can m-move!"

Nick pulled back halfway and thrust forward gently, then again. He began picking up the pace and pressure and soon the room was filled with the boys' grunts and moans as they lost themselves in the amazing feel of the other being so close.

Nick tried to aim for Jeff's prostate and once he finally got the angle right he made for it every thrust, making his boyfriend fall apart. Sweat trickled down his back as he pounded in over and over.

Jeff grabbed onto Nick's hair and pulled, then started scratching and clawing at his toned shoulders and back, before he suddenly stilled, yelling Nick's name as streaks of white hit his boyfriend's chest, falling back onto him.

Jeff's ass muscles clamped around Nick's throbbing cock and he came the hardest he ever had, deep within his gorgeous boyfriend. Jeff caught him as he fell onto the blond's chest, almost passing out with the intense pleasure.

He eased himself out of Jeff when he could and disposed of the condom, before returning to the blond's loving arms.

"Oh my god, that was amazing! I love you, Jeffy."

He felt Jeff's arms tighten around him and a kiss drop on his hair as Jeff replied, "I love you too, Nicky."

* * *

Nate had just left to visit the bathroom, leaving Ryan alone on the dance floor, watching the band and swaying along.

Sebastian could see him from where he was at the bar and noticed that Nate had just left him for a few minutes. He saw a regular who he had had prior unpleasant dealings with eyeing Ryan and begin his approach to the sexily dressed redhead.

Sebastian waited to see if his target was indeed Ryan, before he swiftly downed his drink at the bar and followed Nate into the bathroom. _I'll never leave my drink unattended again, anyone can put something in it without you seeing, as I unfortunately know too well._

_I'm pretty sure it was that guy that did it too, although I don't have proof. _He thought, horrible memories of staggering home on a previous night, helped very fortunately by a kind stranger who had seen it happen before anything worse could.

The guy who Seb suspected had drugged him had luckily not locked the bathroom stall where he had dragged him. The stranger had managed to stop the guy doing anything more than trying to take Seb's pants off.

_I feel weird following Nate into the toilets, I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way! _Sebastian thought as he pushed open the door, averting his eyes as he spoke to Nate's back.

"Uh, Nate, I'd stop shaking hands with the unemployed and go back to your boyfriend now, if I were you!"

Nate spun around, doing up his pants. "What?" He asked, worried, hurrying to wash his hands as he looked over to Sebastian.

"Let's just say there's a guy who I've had previous unpleasant dealings with out on the dancefloor and he made a beeline for Ryan just before I came after you." Sebastian felt weird doing the right thing for once, but no-one deserved what that guy probably had in mind.

Nate locked eyes with Sebastian. "Thanks Seb, you're a good friend." He clapped Sebastian on the shoulder as he hurried past him and through the door. Sebastian followed him closely, ready to help if needed.

* * *

Trent was clutching the popcorn and Thad had their drinks as the two boys climbed the steps in the dark theater, looking for some seats. The adverts were playing behind them loudly as they went higher, avoiding some already heavily making out couples on the way.

The boys were both thinking the same thing as they passed these couples. _If I'm lucky, that'll be us by the end of the film!_

The last couple they passed were two girls who were clearly more than friends. The boys nodded at each other and picked the row behind them. Thad quickly pushed the armrest up between two seats and stood on one side of the now double seat, gesturing for Trent to sit first, politely.

Once Trent was seated he put the popcorn box on the floor to his left, waiting for Thad to sit down on his right. He was pleased when Thad sat very close, legs touching all the way up and passed Trent his drink. Both boys stowed the drinks in the seat cup holders and Trent turned back to Thad, only to find him gazing at him with an amazingly soft expression.

The lights suddenly dimmed even further ready for the pre-show short film. The reflections from the screen danced across Trent's already beautiful green eyes and Thad couldn't wait any longer.

He reached up with his right hand to cup Trent's jaw, stroking it lightly with his thumb. A cute smile fluttered across Trent's lips as he leant in to meet them with his own.

Warm tingles spread throughout his body as he parted his lips and tenderly licked at Trent's, asking permission silently. Trent moaned and their tongues met for the first time, sliding perfectly against each other as the popcorn and film were forgotten.

* * *

Ryan felt a body close up behind him, grabbing him tightly and feeling up his thighs and hips. _Nate's only just gone, it can't be him! And it feels horrible, it's definitely not Nate!_

He grabbed the hands and pushed them away, spinning round to see who it was. It was the guy from the bar who had been creeping him out with his staring earlier.

_I'll stay polite with him as he's obviously drunk. I don't want to start anything. _"Uh, sorry, but I'm with someone, he'll be back any minute." He tried to not sound disgusted and turned his back on the guy, hoping that was the end of it.

But that wasn't the end of it.

He felt a hand grab his wrist painfully, wrenching him back round to face the unpleasant man. "No-one turns their back on me like that, Red! I saw you talking to that Sebastian kid, you're just like him! One guy after another all night!"

Ryan was relieved to see Nate and Sebastian suddenly appear right behind the guy as he wrenched his hand back, rubbing the burn. He felt sorry for Sebastian who had clearly heard that derogotary remark about him.

Ryan defended him. "He is not like that! There's nothing wrong with being single and enjoying dancing with whoever he wants! I told you I have a boyfriend and he's right behind you."

The guy spun around too fast, staggering on his feet with the drunken haze he was in.

Ryan stepped next to Nate's left side, and his boyfriend put a protective arm around his waist.

The guy carried on at Ryan, not willing to let him go to Nate that easily. "You little tease! You were staring at me all night, dressed like that, you're just asking for some action!" He ranted on, trying to get close to Ryan again from the front.

Ryan had had enough and he couldn't hold his temper in check any more. He pushed the guy back off of him, saying "Yeah, maybe I am, but with him..." he gestured with his head to Nate, who spun his head to stare at Ryan in shock, "... not you! So just get lost!"

"You little bitch!" The guy spat back.

Sebastian saw him clench his fist and take a swing. Seb tried to warn his friends, Ryan luckily saw it too and his instincts told him to lean back out of the way. However, Nate had been so shocked at what Ryan had just said that he didn't duck and caught the full blow.

Blood splattered as Ryan and Sebastian caught Nate from each side as his knees gave out with the pain.

Two burly bouncers honed in on the group and after a quick word with Seb who they knew as a regular and trusted his word, they threw out the other guy. Ryan and Sebastian managed to steer Nate to a bar stool to sit while they assessed the damage.

Ryan bent down to see where the blood was coming from. It looked like Nate had a bad nosebleed and swelling but the shape looked okay.

_Thank god it doesn't seem to be broken. _Ryan thought. Nate also had a cut on his top lip. _I wouldn't be surprised if that guy had a ring on, with this damage._

Ryan took the tissues which Sebastian had fetched and eased Nate's hands away from his face, helping to stem the flow of blood for him. "I'm so sorry, Nate. Tonight has been a complete disaster, first dinner, now this!"

Nate held the tissue under his nose and tilted his head back, choking a little at the taste of all the blood as he tried to answer. "No, s'fine. M'with you. S'all good." He even managed a wink over the side of the tissue.

The injured boy looked sideways at Sebastian. "Thanks, man." He couldn't say much with all the gunk and tissues on his face, so he tried to look as grateful as he possibly could under the circumstances. He held his fist up and bumped it with Seb's.

Seb nodded. "No problem. Don't go spreading rumours that I'm nice or anything now, though, okay?" He laughed, then became more serious. "Like I said, he's bad news. Maybe you should leave in case he gets some stupid idea to come back and wait for you outside with his mates. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm off to find someone to buy me a drink!" Ryan and Nate nodded and he disappeared into the crowd.

"Come on, I think the bleeding has stopped. I'll drive you back and get you to your room." He helped Nate up off the stool, accidentally gripping him by his ass before he slid his arm back up to his waist to help him out the door.

"Hey, Ry, you feeling me up?" He managed to joke from under all tissues.

Ryan blushed and laughed. He simply answered, "Maybe!" leaving Nate speechless until they reached the car.

Ryan helped the black haired boy into the passenger seat before swapping his tissues for some new ones from the glove compartment. He kissed Nate fondly on the forehead and shut the door, going round to the driver side.

Once he had pulled out of the parking lot, he snuck his hand over to rest on Nate's leg as he drove. Nate's eyes flickered down before he said, "I should get punched more often if this is the treatment I get!"

* * *

Ryan opened Nate's door and dropped his keys on the floor inside the room together with his hat. He pulled Nate in by his arm and got him to sit down on the chair by his desk, which the redhead had pulled out and swiveled round to face the centre. He helped him out of his coat, before standing up to remove his own.

He realised Nate's blood had got all over his shirt too. _That must have been while we were in the club before we got our coats back. I don't think that stain is coming out, but I don't care, as long as Nate's okay. Maybe I can borrow one of his shirts?_

Nate protested at being looked after. "I'm fine, really. Look, the bleeding's stopped." He held the tissue down.

Ryan had a quick look before disappearing into Nate's bathroom to rummage in his cabinet for painkillers and a washcloth, saying "Yes, but now you're covered in dried blood. I'll get you some painkillers first and then help clean you up."

Nate had been worried about this, but his nose was throbbing enough to risk it. "Okay, but..." he sighed loudly.

Ryan came back with the pills and water. "What?" he asked, curious.

"Er, well, I kinda get a bit loopy on pills. Even the regular strength stuff." He laughed, a bit embarrassed.

Ryan smiled, doing a trademark Nate eyebrow wiggle. "We'll, it's a good job there's no-one here to take advantage of you then, isn't it?"

Nate's eyes darkened and he immediately replied in a husky voice "What if I said please?"

His blue gaze was intense as he accepted the pills and swallowed them, keeping his eyes locked on Ryan's over the edge of the glass the whole time.

Ryan gulped, eyes wide, taking the glass and returning to the bathroom to collect the washcloth and put the glass down. He calmed his nerves as he ran the washcloth under the warm water, before going back out to Nate.

He paused momentarily before he swung one leg over Nate's lap and sat down, straddling him, in a move reminiscent of a fortnight ago. But this time he didn't hover and a delicious feeling spread throughout his stomach as their hips met.

Both boys sucked in a sharp breath and held it.

Their darkened eyes locked as Ryan tipped Nate's chin up and started to wipe away the blood tenderly. He couldn't help staring at the luscious lips in front of him, clearing them of blood and checking the cut which didn't look like it needed stitches.

Nate's hands softly gripped Ryan's hips, before sliding round to rest on his backside. The combination of the pills kicking in and the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen sat on his groin wearing the tightest pants imaginable was doing nothing for the blood supply to his head. It was all heading south with a rush. _Yeah, Ryan's going to feel that any second._ He couldn't help but moan softly.

"Did I hurt you?" Ryan asked, worried, moving the washcloth away from his face. He bit his lip. That move did nothing to help Nate's _situation_ and he whimpered, shaking his head, "No!"

Nate couldn't think clearly any more. He wasn't sure he wanted to any way. _Aaah, fuck it. I'm just going to go with it, why should I hide how he makes me feel?_

He tightened his grip on Ryan's backside and pulled him closer a fraction as he shifted in the seat slightly.

Ryan dropped the flannel and put his arms around Nate's neck, leaning their foreheads together and enjoying the feeling of the bulge in his pants meeting Nate's matching one. Both boys moaned now.

Nate tipped his head up and kissed him softly once, before licking his lower lip asking for access immediately, which Ryan granted with another moan and their tongues met, desperate to taste each other.

Nate suddenly gripped Ryan's thighs firmly and stood up, carrying his boyfriend the short distance to his bed, where he laid him back carefully and took off his shoes, then his own. He climbed onto the bed too, straddling Ryan. He held his full weight off of the redhead as he captured his lips once again.

The boys lost themselves in a long, hot, passionate kiss, hearts thudding and groins throbbing.

Nate started to kiss down Ryan's jaw, down to his open neckline, while he gripped the black tie and gently pulled the knot loose. He then hesitantly undid the top two buttons, gaining further access to Ryan's pale creamy skin for him to lap at.

He didn't undo any more yet, waiting to see if Ryan was comfortable with losing his shirt. The thought of seeing and kissing Ryan's bare chest made his cock twitch in it's denim prison.

He gasped while he was kissing Ryan's collar bone as he felt his boyfriends hands boldly dip under his tight v-neck t-shirt, roaming upwards, taking the material with them. _I am _**_so_**_ okay with that! _Nate thought, sitting up and ripping it off over his head in one go. His hair fell about his face, sexily mussed up and he looked down at Ryan who was staring at his chest in admiration.

He smirked. "I like it when you look at me like that. Reminds me of changing after paintballing." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ryan coloured as he spoke, "Okay, you caught me! How could I not stare at you? You practically stripped naked in front of me and in case you hadn't noticed you're _gorgeous." _He reached up to run both hands over Nate's chest, down over his toned abs, making the raven haired boy shiver.

Nate rested his hands on Ryan's shirt. "Can I?" He asked, pleadingly.

Ryan nodded. "I think it's ruined any way."

Nate smirked mischievously as he said, "In that case..." He gripped each side of Ryan's shirt and ripped the remaining buttons open, scattering them onto the bed and off onto the floor.

_Wow. That was unbelievably hot! _Thought Ryan, transfixed by his boyfriend, who was in turn staring at the redhead's exposed skin. He slipped out of the shirt and dropped it on the floor. Nate ran his hands slowly and tenderly over Ryan's smooth skin, grazing his nipples, leaning down to kiss them, making the redhead gasp at the sensation.

"Uh, Nate?" Ryan began.

"Yes?" Nate looked into his dark brown eyes. "Are you okay with this, Ry?"

Ryan smiled a little nervously. "Yes, but, I just want you to know that this is the furthest I've been with anyone. I know from that drinking game that you're more, uh, _experienced_."

Nate leant down to kiss Ryan chastely, before getting off to lie next to him, facing his boyfriend. "I may be a bit more experienced, but a couple of experimental hand or blow jobs in a school cupboard with no actual _feelings _involved doesn't really count for much. Do you want to stop? I will at any point if you need me to."

Ryan paused for a minute, before shuffling closer to Nate, joining their obviously straining pants as he gripped onto his boyfriend's hip. "I don't want to go all the way tonight, but..." he rocked gently into Nate, earning a groan from the black haired boy.

Nate nodded that he understood. He whispered, "Okay, but, can I _see _you? _Please_?" _I really don't want to come in my pants, it feels gross and we'll just have to undress to clean up any way. _He thought, hoping he wasn't pushing Ryan too far.

Ryan bit his lip, then nodded before saying, "Yeah, I'd like that. I... I want to see you too." He ducked his head, but Nate caught him under his chin and kissed him deeply to get rid of his nerves.

It worked, so as they kissed, each boy undid the other one's pants and they wriggled out of them and their socks.

Ryan couldn't help staring at Nate's straining dark blue boxers with an obvious wet patch from the end of his evidently long and thick cock. He didn't even fully realise he was reaching out to touch it until his palm met the bulge and Nate moaned loudly.

Encouraged that what he was doing was okay, he removed his hand and tucked his thumb under the elastic and tugged. Nate didn't need asking twice and removed them straight away, his erection springing free and dripping with pre come.

"Yes, definitely gorgeous..." Ryan whispered in awe of his boyfriend's body. Nate leant in to kiss him as he slipped his hand in the back of Ryan's black boxer briefs to cup his ass cheek, squeezing lightly.

Ryan reached down to slip them off quickly, and leant back into Nate as their cocks met, making both boys cry out in pleasure. Nate looked down, whispering, "So beautiful!" Then he licked his palm and reached between them, circling both their throbbing cocks in one go and began to stroke.

Ryan's head was swimming with the feelings coursing through him and all he could do was hold onto Nate and kiss him deeply, waiting for sweet release.

Their kisses grew frantic and messy as first Ryan, then Nate spilled over his hand, their come mixing on the covers below as they fell into each other's arms, sated.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M **

* * *

The movie was about three quarters of the way through and various characters had been violently killed by this point. Trent was gripping painfully tight to Thad's left hand as he leant on his shoulder, eyes flickering to and from the screen, trying to follow the storyline but desperately trying not to look too stupid by jumping violently.

Thad peeked at his boyfriend, amused at his plight. He let go of Trent's hand, making the sassy Warbler look at him, worried that he had done something wrong. He simply smiled and lifted his arm up, pulling Trent in tight to his left side, resting his head on top of his soft, straight brown hair and sighing in contentment that he could finally do this.

Trent eagerly snuggled into the offered warmth of his boyfriend. _My boyfriend! _He squealed inwardly. _I really want to put my arm around him too. _He thought, before carefully sneaking his left arm across Thad's stomach, settling it there, lightly gripping his side. _I can feel his toned stomach muscles through his t-shirt. Mmmmm. _His head was swimming with the enticing aroma of Thad's aftershave and _boy._

Thad was pleased that Trent was getting bolder with physical affection towards him. _I've had a few girlfriends, but I know I'm Trent's first boyfriend. Kissing him like that at the start of the film was amazing and I want to do it again. Soon._

Thad got his wish sooner than he expected. A loud scream from the screen pierced through the silence and Trent jumped, turning into Thad and burying his head in his boyfriend's neck, his arm grabbing tightly at Thad's side. Thad seized the opportunity and snaked his right arm around Trent as well, waiting for him to lift his head.

Snuggled tight into Thad's neck, Trent suddenly realised the position they were in, effectively in an embrace. His cheeks coloured rosy pink as he slowly lifted his head, his green gaze locking onto Thad's brown.

Thad waited. _This time I want him to initiate the kiss, I want to know he is happy with this...us. _His eyes were almost black from both the darkness and his attraction to Trent.

Trent's eyes flickered shut as he leant in, boldly claiming Thad's lips. He tentatively licked at Thad's lower lip, pleased when he heard a moan escape his boyfriend as their tongues met again.

As their tongues slid deliciously against each other, he slid his left hand further round Thad's right side to rest on his back, spreading his fingers out and stroking slowly there.

They kissed passionately for a while, before Thad started to gently slide his right hand down Trent's side, finally settling on his hip and gripping firmly as he sighed into Trent's mouth. His pants were starting to get pretty tight, so he gently started to break the kiss, not wanting to get embarrassingly hard at the cinema.

When they broke apart they were both panting and their eyes were bright and happy. Thad kissed Trent on the tip of his nose sweetly, succeeding in making him blush prettily.

Trent snuggled back into Thad's shoulder as the film neared its end.

* * *

Jeff wasn't sure what the time was. He raised his head from Nick's bare chest and tried to look for a clock. Giving up, he turned to his gorgeous but completely worn out boyfriend, smiling softly at the beautiful sight of him lying there, completely relaxed, naked and happy. He leant in to kiss him on the mouth.

"Hey Nick, I'm not sure what time it is, but I reeeaaallly don't want to get burst in on by Blaine like this. Photographic evidence for the Warblers is a seriously bad idea. Can I take a shower in your bathroom?" Nick cracked his eyes open, smiling up at Jeff. "Yes, but on one condition." He smirked.

"What's that?" Jeff asked, waiting.

"You let me join you!"

Jeff smiled broadly, hopped up too quickly and sat back down with a groan. "Owww. Okay, I'm a bit sore. Have you got any painkillers?" Nick had already scrambled up, worried that he'd been too rough with Jeff. "You okay, babe? Wait there a sec, I'll get some for you, then I'll help you into the shower."

Nick gave Jeff the pills then returned to help him stand gingerly.

Jeff's walk was a little stiff, but he made it to the bathroom and soon the boys were standing together under the hot stream of water, massaging soap into each other's bodies and shampoo in their hair. Neither could help getting hard again from the sight of their naked boyfriend so close. They locked eyes with each other, kissing leisurely as each of them stroked the other to release, gasping into each other's mouths as they came, before finishing showering.

Nick leant Jeff a towel and they both dried off in the bathroom before going back out into the bedroom to get dressed. Being taller than Nick, Jeff could only really borrow a new pair of boxer briefs, putting his skinny jeans and hoodie back on after.

Jeff's stomach suddenly rumbled loudly, making both boys laugh. "I guess we should order that pizza!" Nick chuckled as he searched his phone for the number of their usual delivery place. He ordered their usual, knowing exactly what Jeff liked on his pizza because they had been friends for so long.

Once he had ended the call, he flung himself next to Jeff on the bed, who was loading up a DVD on Nick's laptop.

_I'm so glad being boyfriends hasn't changed our friendship too much. _Thought Nick as he planted a kiss on the blond's cheek. _I love spending all my spare time with Jeff._

* * *

Nate and Ryan were enjoying lying naked holding each other, but they were beginning to feel a bit gross and sticky. Nate's swollen face also needed a proper wash to get rid of the dried blood and Ryan thought he should pop down to the kitchen to find some ice for it. He gently shuffled out of Nate's grasp to sit up, trying to figure out where his boxer briefs were.

"Hey, beautiful, where are you going? Don't leave me!" Nate mumbled, eyes shut.

Ryan giggled. _He wasn't kidding about those pills!_ "I was just thinking about taking a shower, I'm not going any where Nate." He dropped a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"Shower? Yeah...good idea!" Nate suddenly said, sitting up and getting out of bed, gorgeous naked body on full display to Ryan.

_Well I guess when he said loopy he meant zero inhibitions! I can't let him shower alone if he might fall and get another bang to the head. He's seen me naked so I can do this!_

Ryan breathed in deeply and got out of bed too, taking Nate's hand and leading him to the bathroom. He managed to prise Nate's wandering hands off of his ass long enough to get him safely under the water, where he looked up into the spray, eyes shut and moaned happily.

_Wow. _Thought Ryan. _My boyfriend has one hell of a hot body. How am I supposed to help him shower without getting hard? I really will feel like I'm taking advantage then, the pills really seem to have spaced him out now. Although he seemed fine with it before he took them. Here goes._

He joined Nate under the spray, taking the shower gel and shampoo in with him that he found. He quickly lathered his own body and hair first, rinsing off before turning Nate around to shampoo his hair first, rinsing it clean.

Nate moaned at Ryan's touch on his scalp, the noises going straight to Ryan's cock which did not want to listen to his brain and behave.

He tried to keep his mind on the job by grabbing the shower gel and rubbing it all over Nate's back and shoulders. As he ventured lower he thought to himself,_ I'm only human, I'm going to get hard doing this but I can take care of that once Nate is out of the bathroom. Just get on with it quickly!_

He spun Nate round to wash his chest and found he had another problem. A rather large problem as it seemed Nate had been similarly affected. While Ryan was staring at said problem, Nate leant forward to kiss Ryan with such need that he found himself backed up against the shower wall, Nate pressed up against him, grabbing his hips.

"See something you like?" Nate did his eyebrow wiggle that Ryan was quite fond of now.

"Nngh! Yes! But are you okay? Is this those pills talking?" Ryan was struggling to not rut against Nate's aroused body.

He felt Nate's fingers creep lower, holding his thighs and lifting him to wrap his legs around the black haired boy's waist. Ryan went with it, because _it _frankly felt amazing. He reasoned that a completely lucid Nate would have no objections to the current situation either.

"Don't worry, Ry, I'm fine now. Honest. My nose is even starting to sting again, so it must be wearing off. Do you want me to stop?" His blue eyes searched brown, pausing for his boyfriend to answer.

"Oh, god, no!" Ryan pleaded, desperate for more now. Nate couldn't help but smirk at that as he began to grind against Ryan.

Ryan wanted to touch Nate this time, so he hesitantly reached down to wrap his hand around both their cocks, just like Nate had before. Nate moaned loudly at his touch and he began to stroke. It wasn't long before both boys came into Ryan's hand.

Nate breathed in sharply, the combination of the feel of Ryan's hand on him, his orgasm, the head injury and the pills had suddenly made him dizzy. He staggered slightly as he lowered Ryan.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I just got dizzy then. Can we dry off and get back to bed?" He asked, embarrassed. He shut off the shower.

Ryan repiled, "Sure, I'll help you get into bed and I'll go."

Nate grabbed his hand, locking his eyes with Ryan's. "No, I meant both of us. Will you stay with me tonight? I just want to hold you all night like we were before we came in here."

Ryan nodded, wide eyed. He was touched at how much Nate seemed to want him to stay. "O-okay." Ryan remembered the ice. "But, I want to get you some ice first, to reduce the swelling. Your voice is already sounding very nasal, I'm worried about the swelling."

Nate was pleased with his boyfriend's concern. He quickly kissed him, before turning to the towels on the radiator, saying, "I think I have an ice pack in the top cooler bit of my mini fridge. But thanks."

Nate leant him a towel and they hurriedly dried off, before climbing back into bed. Nate shuffled back to the wall and Ryan helped him balance the ice pack on his nose. "I think you're going to snore quite badly!" The redhead giggled, before he laid with his back to him as the little spoon.

He felt Nate snuggle into him, wrapping his arms around him saying, "Night, Ryan."

"Night, Nate."

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

It was late Saturday morning and Nate, Ryan, Thad, Trent, Flint, Blaine, Kurt, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David sat around the usual Warbler table in the cafeteria.

Nate had just finished filling the other guys in on how he got the fat lip and bruised nose. His eyes were slightly black today too, which had developed over night while it was iced.

Jeff looked over to Ryan, trying to work out why the shirt he was wearing looked familiar. He realised suddenly, looking at Nate. Both Ryan and Nate looked _very _happy and relaxed this morning and were sat extremely close. He smiled before deciding to tease them a little.

"Hey Ryan, Nate's shirt looks good on you!" He smirked as all the other Warbler's eyes flew to the couple, sudden recognition dawning on their faces.

Ryan blushed, but shrugged good-naturedly, saying, "Thanks, Jeff, I think so too." He smiled at Nate adoringly.

Nate, as usual, couldn't keep the comment from coming out "Yeah, _everything_ of mine looks good on Ryan." David, Wes, Jeff and Nick howled with laughter at that one. David slapped Nate on the shoulder in congratulations of their obviously deepening relationship.

Ryan hid his burning face behind his hand laughing "Oh my god. You did _not_ just say that." He shoulder bumped Nate, receiving a "What?" expression back from the black haired boy.

"TMI!" Kurt piped up, rolling his eyes and screwing his face up over his cup of coffee.

Thad looked down at his buzzing phone. He quickly leant in to Trent's neck to whisper in his ear "I'll meet you in the library in 20 minutes. Usual corner?"

Trent shivered at the delicious feel of Thad's breath on his neck, sending tingles all over him. He smiled and nodded, wondering who was calling him. _It's probably family, I know he has some event to go to tomorrow, because he said he needs to get his homework done today. I like spending study time with him, it really is "our" time. _He watched Thad walk out of the cafeteria, answering his phone and slinging his study bag over his shoulder.

He caught Flint's eye after watching Thad disappear. Flint smiled widely at his roommate's obvious happiness.

* * *

"Hey, Mum! Is everything okay? Mark hasn't got cold feet for tomorrow's wedding has he?" Thad laughed, not really expecting that to be the case. His cousin and his fiancee had been sweethearts since high school and they graduated seven years ago now. No couple like them would ever split up in his mind.

"Thad, darling. No, nothing like that, at least I hope not!" His Mum's musical laugh rang out from his phone.

"No, I just wanted to ask you whether you were still adamant about not needing a plus-one for the wedding. I don't want to pry, sweetheart, but I've been thinking about it since we talked about your feelings for Trent. I know it can be a bit scary at the beginning of the relationship, but now you've been on a couple of dates with him I thought I would ask if you want to invite him. I've already checked with my sister and there is plenty of room to seat him at our table if you want. How did your date go any way?"

Thad smiled broadly. "Uh, it went really well, Mum. I took him to dinner and then a scary film at the movies."

Thad's Mum interrupted, laughing. "I see! Yes, your Dad used to try that one with me! So, did it work?"

"Mum! That's a mental image I do _not _want!" He laughed along with her. "But, uh, yes, it did. I really like him, Mum."

"Awww! So are you going to ask him to the wedding?" She prompted, waiting.

"Okay, yes, I will. I was wondering about that any way, I just assumed it was too late." He admitted. "Also, is Dad okay with this? He's been so busy and I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it." He asked nervously.

"Oh, honey. I can't speak for all the family, but your Dad and I are happy with whatever makes you happy. If anyone makes you feel uncomfortable then come to one of us and we'll deal with it. Okay?"

"Okay, Mum. Thank you. I'd better go, I'm meeting Trent to study in the library." He smiled as he said that.

"Oh, so that's what you call it these days is it?" His Mum teased.

Thad blushed. "Okay, Mum, now I _really_ am going. Bye! Love you."

"Love you too, dear. Bye."

Thad headed for his and Trent's usual table in the library. They had always picked this table, even before he had realised his feelings for his sassy friend. _It couldn't be more secluded if we tried, last table at the back, partly obscured by bookcases. Maybe our subconsciences were trying to hint to us all along. _He laughed to himself as he spread out his things, starting work on his history essay before Trent arrived.

* * *

He was lost in his flow of thought, hand flying across the page when Trent arrived.

Trent carefully placed their coffees he was carrying and the two chocolate muffins in a bag on the table before going round behind Thad, waiting for a pause in his writing. When Thad lifted his pen to think, he jumped in surprise then immediately relaxed as he felt hands rest on his shoulders, squeezing before running around to his chest as his boyfriend's arms wrapped him in a hug from behind.

"Mmmm." Thad sighed. "Hey there, gorgeous."

Trent inwardly squealed at this term of endearment and squeezed him tightly before leaning around to kiss his cheek before moving to his seat next to Thad and sitting down.

"Hey yourself. I brought you some coffee and a muffin for studying support." He smiled. "How much have you got to do?" He asked.

"Well, I'm about half-way through my history essay, then one more for english literature and a quiz for math." He rolled his eyes.

Trent looked sympathetic. "Well, I can keep you company. I have quite a lot to do, not all for Monday, but doing it early will only help me later I suppose."

Thad smiled. "Thanks Trent." He slid his hand under the table to squeeze his boyfriend's leg, dragging his fingers slightly and ending up a little higher than intended, but he didn't notice Trent's eyes flying wide before he gulped, hiding his embarrassment at getting so turned on by a simple touch.

Oblivious, Thad continued. "I had something I needed to ask you, actually."

Trent squeaked "Yes?" in a high pitched voice. He cleared his throat before continuing, "What is it?"

"Well, you know that family thing I've got tomorrow?" Trent nodded. "It's my cousin, Mark's wedding. I was just talking to my Mum and she said there is room for me to bring a, uh, _date." _He smiled at Trent's breathless anticipation, knowing now that he had done the right thing.

"So... I was hoping you would accompany me?" He asked, gazing into his favourite green eyes as he waited for a reply.

Trent couldn't help smiling widely as he replied. "I'd love to!" He leant forward to hug Thad tightly, before suddenly drawing back, looking horrified.

"What is it?" Thad asked, worried.

Trent spluttered "What am I going to wear?!" He looked indignantly at his boyfriend as he began to laugh heartily at his predicament.

Trent swatted him on the arm, unimpressed with his diva-face in place. "This is serious!" He complained over the laughter.

Both boys were suddenly hushed by the librarian, who usually sat across the other side of the room, out of their line of sight, but must have needed to walk by them for a moment.

Thad swallowed his laughter, turning to Trent to whisper. "Well, I think you looked amazing for our first date. Those black pants and waistcoat are just right and that green shirt really brings out your eyes."

_He remembers what I wore on our first date! _Trent swooned inwardly. He winked saucily at Thad. "Well, okay, since you asked so nicely." He did the eyelash-fluttering smile that always made Thad's stomach flip.

Thad's mouth had gone suddenly dry so he licked his lips. He saw Trent's eyes flicker down to watch him wet his lips, eyes darkening.

* * *

The reception was in full swing at the fancy hotel. Dessert had just finished and they were waiting for coffee as the dancing entertainment was just beginning.

Thad got up from his seat at the table and stood beside Trent, offering his hand. "Will you dance with me?" He asked softly. Trent smiled and stood up, taking his hand and the two boys walked wordlessly to the dancefloor.

Thad put his right hand on Trent's waist and Trent did the same with his left. They held their other hands together and swayed, as Thad softly sang Bruno Mars' lyrics to him, gazing into his eyes as they turned, changing the words slightly to fit singing to a boy.

**Oh, his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying  
He's so beautiful, and I tell him every day**

**Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment him he won't believe me**  
**And it's so, it's so, sad to think that he don't see what I see**  
**But every time he asks me do I look ok, I say**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**  
**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**Because boy you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)**

Thad twirled Trent, ending up with their hands held outstretched together for some faster dancing as they relaxed.

**His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he let me**  
**His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy **He winked at Trent, who's eyes widened

**He's so beautiful, and I tell him every day**

**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change**  
**If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same**  
**So, don't even bother asking if you look ok**  
**You know I'll say **Thad spun Trent, catching him back in his arms again to dance close

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**  
**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**Because boy you're amazing, just the way you are**  
**The way you are, the way you are**  
**Boy you're amazing, just the way you are**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**  
**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah**

The boys reluctantly broke apart, eyes shining as Thad brought Trent's hand up to kiss his knuckles, before the next song began.

* * *

After the wedding, Thad drove Trent back to Dalton. It was dark as they finally pulled into a parking spot. Thad killed the engine, but stayed in his seat and turned to Trent, smiling.

"Thank you for coming today, Trent. I know it was a bit awkward with some of the older family members staring at us." He rolled his eyes.

Trent smiled. "Well, your Mum and Dad's reaction more than made up for that. I'm so pleased they are supportive of us dating." He reached out to hold Thad's hand, squeezing it tight.

Thad had gone too long without a kiss from his gorgeous boyfriend. The air grew thick in the car as Thad used their joined hands to tug Trent towards him slightly, leaning in to meet him half way. He closed the gap between their lips and kissed Trent firmly, deepening it after only a few moments. He heard Trent's moan and felt it through his tongue, sending shivers down his spine.

Thad reached out with his left hand to sneak it under Trent's jacket and rested it on his side over his waistcoat, stroking tenderly up and down, before becoming bolder and venturing lower. His hand rested on the side of Trent's hips, fingers gradually exploring further round to his backside.

Trent sighed into the kiss. _He's such a good kisser, his tongue feels amazing against mine. _His pants were starting to get tight, because of the kissing but also where Thad's hands were roaming. _So close, his hand is sooo close. _His brain was yelling at him to stop, but a certain other part of his body definitely wasn't. Thad's hand moved nearer the front of his pants again and Trent panicked when he felt his rapidly hardening cock twitch. He sat up suddenly, breathless, avoiding Thad's worried eyes.

Thad let go of Trent's thigh and reached up to stroke his cheek as he asked "I'm sorry, Trent. Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?"

Trent tried to calm his breathing, willing his hard-on away, covering it as much as possible with his jacket as he answered, "No, no... I mean, yes, I'm okay." He coughed, embarrassed. "Uh, I'm _more _than okay. That's the problem."

Thad's eyes widened in realisation. He couldn't help doing a little mental happy dance that he had affected Trent that way. "Please don't be embarrassed."

Trent rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just that you're more experienced than me, it probably doesn't affect you like this."

Thad's eyes darkened as he replied, honestly. "I can assure you experience has nothing to do with it and you _definitely _have the same effect on me."

Trent's eyes widened and he relaxed, glad it wasn't just him. "Oh." Was all he could think of to say. His brain, however, was yelling, _I turn him on! I turn him on!_

The boys climbed out of the car and walked back to the main building, arms around each other's waists. Thad deliberately let his hand slip lower to brush over Trent's ass, before swiftly covering it up by opening the door for his boyfriend to enter. Trent arched his eyebrow in a "I know what you just did" look, before sashaying into the foyer ahead of him.

Thad smirked and ran to catch up with him, linking their hands as they climbed the stairs to Warbler floor.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M **

* * *

Nate was in his room, depositing all his study stuff from the afternoon's lessons on his desk. He really wasn't in the mood for this afternoon's Warblers practice.

It wasn't that he didn't like the Warblers, or the singing, or the dancing, it was a completely separate problem. Nate was horny.

Over the last couple of weeks since Valentine's Day, he had hardly had any proper _alone time _with Ryan. School work had suddenly piled up at different times for each boy, meaning that they often found themselves waiting for the other to finish an essay or quiz before a hasty makeout session before bedtime. These makeouts hadn't gone further than deep kissing due to work commitments, skyping family and other perfectly reasonable excuses.

He wasn't complaining, he just had such amazing mental images of Ryan's perfect naked body that kept going through his mind to drive him mad during boring lessons. But worst of all was Warbler practice. Not only did he get to see Ryan, but he had to watch him dance in front of him or beside him in formation. This did nothing to help him keep his hormonal body in check.

He sighed, selecting a fresh pair of boxer briefs which were most able to keep up with the demands of straining pants during the meeting and went into the bathroom to hurriedly _release some tension _and change.

* * *

The Warbler meeting was in full flow. The boys were in formation and were doing a run-through of _I Want You Back, _Sebastian doing an awesome job as lead.

To say Ryan was not doing so well was an understatement. He had the same predicament as Nate, but hadn't had the forethought to _prepare _himself for the meeting.

Ryan had been placed directly behind Nate in the line up. _Jeff probably wanted to avoid any repeat of Nate's behaviour in Glad You Came, but he didn't bank on how it makes _**_me _**_feel. _He thought, gulping as he stared at Nate's wiggling ass. This routine was relentless with bending, wiggling, thrusting and shimmying, all within direct reach of Ryan.

Now he knew _exactly _what was under those grey pants he wasn't doing very well at stopping the mental images of Nate standing under the shower spray the night he was punched. Ryan's eyes darkened to almost black as he remembered how the water hit Nate's upturned face and cascaded down over his soft skin and toned muscles, snaking it's way through the dark hair scattered over his chest, leading in a trail down to his...

"Ryan? Are you okay?" Jeff's voice singled him out from the front.

_Oh my god, I'm getting hard and there is no way I can cope with another run through of this torture. _He made up an excuse on the spot, holding his hand to his mouth. At times like this it was good that he was naturally pale.

"M'sorry! Feel... sick!" He bolted for the door, knowing that Nate would be worried and follow him soon. It was best if he didn't know Ryan was faking.

* * *

Sure enough, Nate was excused from the rest of the meeting to go after his boyfriend to check on him. Ryan had obviously run for his room, as there was no sign of him in the corridor. He quickly made his way to his boyfriend's room, hoping he hadn't locked it so he could see if he was okay.

Nate knocked quickly once before bursting into the room and heading for the bathroom, expecting to hear Ryan being unwell.

He didn't expect to be grabbed and spun around as soon as he set foot in the room. Ryan slammed the door behind him and locked it, before shoving Nate up against it and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Nate kissed back eagerly, grabbing Ryan's ass and squeezing firmly, holding him flush against him. Their hips met and Nate could immediately feel _exactly _what was wrong with Ryan. He broke the kiss long enough to ask, "So, I guess you're not really sick, then?"

Ryan shook his head, smiling. "No, just unable to watch you dance in front of me for one more second without doing _this." _He dropped to his knees and started to hurriedly undo Nate's pants.

Nate's eyes flew open wide, before he let his head fall back on the door with a bang, clenching them shut in delightful anticipation as his body reacted in seconds to what Ryan was apparently about to do.

Ryan had never done this before, hell, Nate hadn't even done this to him yet, but at the moment he didn't care. He just knew what he wanted and he was just going to go with it and try. He ripped open Nate's pants, pulling them down hastily, before leaning to kiss his straining cock through his dark boxer briefs.

"Nnngh!" Nate cried out from above, desperately clutching at the door, as Ryan hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband and sent them south too, leaving his gorgeous boyfriend naked from knees to waist.

He thought to himself quickly, _Go slow, no teeth and you'll be fine. _He gazed hungrily at Nate's leaking, rock hard cock, before tenderly kissing the tip and licking his lips. _Mmm, salty. _He stuck his tongue out to lick gently round the head, lapping up the pre-come that was starting to drip. Nate was moaning constantly now.

He moved around Nate's cock to kiss at the base, his nose burying in the hair there and breathing deep as he marveled at the intoxicating scent of his boyfriend. He began to kiss up the length from there, amazed at how hot it felt against his lips. Every other kiss he lapped with his tongue too. When he got back to the tip he hesitantly opened his mouth and took just the head into his mouth to suck gently.

The noises Nate was making were making Ryan's blood rush to his own already rock hard cock, but he ignored it as his boyfriend was his only concern right now.

Encouraged by the moans and grunts from above and the trembling he could feel in Nate's legs, he gradually started to suck as he moved his head lower, taking him in, then drawing back before going lower still. He repeated this over and over, while his hands caressed Nate's thigh muscles, one hand creeping upwards to stroke at his balls.

Nate was in heaven. Never had anyone given him such an amazing blow job, in fact he had only had one before and it hadn't been great, too much grazing of teeth.

He couldn't help alternating between flinging his head back against the door and looking down, watching those luscious lips slide up and down his cock. _Ryan's lips. _The feel of Ryan's tongue caressing the underside of his cock and that delicious wet suction pulling at him was making his head swim.

He knew he was very close, so he tried to warn Ryan. He ran his hands through his boyfriend's silky red hair as he managed to choke out, "S-so cl-close, Ry. You don't have to... unghhh! Swallow." He couldn't concentrate any more and just let the sensations wash over him, release imminent.

Ryan carried on sucking. _I want to see what it's like, so I'm going to try swallowing. _He knew he had a tissue in his jacket pocket in case he gagged, so he gave one last swirl of his tongue against the underside of Nate's cock, sucking harder now, urging Nate to just let go.

The next thing he knew, Nate's cock twitched and his mouth filled with his boyfriend's warm, salty come. He swallowed a couple of times, carrying on sucking him slowly through his orgasm, before he gently let go, wiping his mouth. _That didn't taste too bad, a bit bitter. _He thought. He stood up, and wrapped his arms around Nate, helping him to stagger over to his bed to sit, pants still around his knees.

He pushed Nate flat on his bed and laid beside him, searching his eyes. "I hope that was okay?" He asked tentatively.

"Are you kidding me? That was freaking _hot _getting pounced on for a start, never mind how awesome you are at that! Your mouth! I can't even think straight!"

Ryan laughed at the compliments, his straining pants brushing against Nate's bare hip as he did so. Nate's eyes darkened as he sat up suddenly, reaching for Ryan's waistband.

He leant in to kiss Ryan deeply, leaning back to say, "My turn!"

* * *

Some time later, Nate and Ryan bumped into Jeff coming out of the cafeteria as they were heading in for some dinner.

"Hey, Ryan! You look a bit better now, are you okay?" He asked, concerned. However, Nate's cheshire-like grin was making him suspect the pair of deceit of somekind. _Nothing I wouldn't do for Nick, _Jeff thought to himself, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now, thanks Jeff. It must have been something I ate." Ryan suddenly realised what he had just said and knowing Nate only too well there was sure to be a lewd comment flying out of his mouth very soon. Jeff was obviously expecting the same, as he was biting his lip, trying not to let out a giggle.

To cut this off, he lifted his foot and stepped on Nate's toes, painfully enough to zip his boyfriend's mouth shut as he doubled over in surprise.

"Nate, I love you, but I swear by all that is holy if you open your mouth right now you'll regret it!"

Nate froze, mid hop cradling his toes, staring at Ryan. Ryan looked puzzled and turned to see an equally shocked look on Jeff's face, mixed with a smile. _Why are they looking at me like that? _Ryan looked back to Nate, then again at the blond Warbler. Jeff started to back away as discreetly as possible, making Ryan even more confused, as Nate finally spoke.

"What did you just say?" His blue gaze twinkled as he gazed adoringly at his boyfriend.

Ryan was getting irritated now. "Look, I'm sorry I stood on your foot, but you know full well you were about to say something crude!" He rolled his eyes. Nate approached him, circling his waist with his arms as he continued prompting Ryan, "No, that's not what I asked. I _said, _what did you just _say?"_

Ryan opened his mouth to speak then shut it. _What did I say? _Realisation dawned like a steam train and his eyes went wide and cheeks flushed bright red. _Oh my god._

"Uh, er...nothing, I didn't say anything!" Ryan babbled, flustered.

Nate grinned from ear to ear, tightening his grip around the redheads waist as he picked him up and started swinging him round in circles.

"You love me! You love me! You love me, you love me, you love me!" Ryan was giggling now, Nate's hysteria was infectious. He finally lowered Ryan to the ground.

Ryan regained his footing, before becoming more serious as he gazed at his giddy boyfriend. He reached up to brush a stray lock of black hair from Nate's forehead as he said softly, "I love you, Nate. So much."

Nate surged forward to kiss Ryan deeply, before he pulled back to whisper. "I love you too, Ry."

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note:**

**Just so you're not confused, time has moved on a couple of weeks since the last chapter. The paintballing was at the start of February, then there was Valentine's, then last chapter was the end of Feb, beginning of March. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M, mentions of bullying, attempted suicide**

* * *

It was a Thursday evening in mid-March.

Kurt was bored. He had finished his homework for the evening, but Blaine was still studying with Nick in their room.

The slim brunet was sat on his bed, computer on his lap as Jeff was busy writing at the desk in their room. He decided to log on to Facebook and reviewed all the New Directions' posts as well as answering a few amusing ones. He wrote a longer personal message to Mercedes as he missed their girly chats and shopping trips sometimes. _I really feel like a shopping trip. Blaine would come along, but it's not quite the same as going with someone equally excited about clothes and bargains as me._

He suddenly remembered his redheaded, fashion conscious Warbler friend and smiled to himself. _Ryan! I've been meaning to set up a shopping trip with him, I'll text him to see if he is free this Saturday. _He quickly fired off a text to Ryan about shopping, giggling to himself when he got an almost immediate positive reply. _He must be just as bored as I am! _He quickly typed another text suggesting they could invite Blaine and Nate too, who could carry bags and get coffee together while they shopped. Ryan replied again with,

_XD I like the way you think! I'll ask Nate. R :)_

Kurt decided to select a book to read instead, so he turned his focus back to the facebook screen, ready to shut down. Before he did so, he realised he had a friend request. With a feeling of dread in his stomach and bile rising up his throat, he clicked to see if it was who he thought it was. He gagged.

_David Karofsky._

He hastily clicked ignore and hurriedly shut down his computer using the power button, slamming the screen shut and almost throwing it onto his shelf. He ran to the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet.

Jeff poked his head through the open bathroom door, a worried look on his face. "Kurt? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded, not talking until he washed his hands and rinsed his mouth out. He splashed some water on his face too, which helped to calm him down. "Y-yeah. I'm okay. Sorry." He returned to his bed and sat with his back to the wall, knees pulled into his chest and he hugged them with his arms.

Jeff noticed this body language with alarm and quickly fired off a text to Blaine, thinking he knew what this was about. Over the past week it had happened three times.

He knelt near Kurt's bed, knowing all too well not to approach since the first time it had happened and Kurt had snapped at him unintentionally.

Jeff prompted him to talk. "Facebook request again?" He asked softly.

Kurt nodded, angry at himself. "I just wish it didn't affect me like this! Why can't he just leave me alone?" He ran his hands through his hair in a very uncharacteristic move for the diva Warbler who didn't like anyone to touch it.

There was a knock on the door and Jeff let Blaine in. The curly haired Warbler perched carefully on the edge of Kurt's bed, not going nearer until he was comfortable with it. Kurt smiled gratefully at his two friends and patted the bed next to him, immediately snuggling into Blaine's side for a cuddle.

Jeff silently gestured that he would give them a few minutes and he quietly picked up his study things, piling them into his arms before heading down the hall to see if Nick minded a different study companion. A much more _distracting _study companion.

* * *

Kurt was looking through a rack of shirts. He found one that he wanted to show to Ryan, so he held it out to his friend who was looking at belts behind him.

"Hey, Ryan? Turn around." He held the shirt up to the redhead. "This is a good colour on you, you should try it on." Ryan looked down at the shirt and nodded, "Yeah, I like it. Thanks! Oh, I found this scarf for you too - it's half off!"

Kurt's eyes widened as he took the gorgeous item. "Even better!" He said, lifting the scarf to his cheek and marvelling at the softness of the fabric.

"Uh, Ryan?" Kurt started, hesitantly. There was no-one near the pair at the moment and he wanted to ask Ryan a few questions, privately. "Do you mind if I ask you about you and Nate?" He looked Ryan direct in his eyes, trying to guage if this was too uncomfortable a subject for his friend. He was pleased when Ryan didn't look bothered at all. "No, go ahead." He replied.

"Well, uh, it's just that we all got together at the same time. Everyone within earshot of Warbler floor knows _exactly _how far Jeff and Nick have gone in their relationship!" He laughed, his cheeks colouring slightly as he rolled his eyes. Ryan laughed at that too. "Yeah, I know what you mean!"

"Any way, they are a bit different as they've been best friends for _years_ before getting together. But you've known Nate for less time than I've known Blaine." Ryan nodded, letting Kurt continue.

"I know part of that time he was completely oblivious to my feelings, but almost as soon as we got together we both knew we were in love with each other." He smiled at Ryan's "Awwww!"

"I suppose what I'm getting at is it hasn't really gone any where since then." He sighed, frustrated. "It's like we are an old married couple or something. We don't have spontaneous make-out sessions like you and Nate do." Ryan giggled, cheeks pink. "He is always so polite and dapper all the time, I just feel like he doesn't _want _to rip my clothes off or something!" He slammed the shirt he was holding back onto the rail in disgust. "I'm sorry. I sound so ungrateful. I have a gorgeous boyfriend who loves me, but I'm still complaining. Gah!"

Ryan put a comforting hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey! It's completely normal to feel frustrated like you are. I even skyped my sister, Megan, to rant to her once because Nate had become a little bit _too _sensitive to me and not all full-on any more." He rolled his eyes at how stupid that sounded. "While it was nice for a while to have an understanding boyfriend, I know what you mean - sometimes you just need to be pinned to the wall in lust, right?" He laughed at Kurt's eager nod in reply.

"Exactly! I just don't see Blaine throwing me about the room any time soon." Kurt sighed.

"How far have you gone then?" Ryan asked. Kurt blushed as he replied, "Well, just kissing and stuff really. We haven't granted our hands permission to travel south of the border, if you get what I mean." Ryan nodded that he understood. "What about you and Nate?"

Ryan kept his voice low as he replied. "Well, we haven't gone all the way yet, but we've done pretty much everything else."

Kurt was grateful for Ryan's honesty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I just _really _want to experience those things with Blaine." He looked wistful. "It doesn't help that we keep having to go over all the bullying again every time David tries to contact me." His face was serious now, as he stared out of the window of the store, thinking.

Ryan knew the basic background of why Kurt was at Dalton, that he had been bullied then forcibly kissed by the jock, who had then threatened to kill him. "Is he still at McKinley?" He asked, interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

"No. He moved schools shortly after I came here. I think it was because rumours were starting to spread about why he had been expelled in the first place because of me, which only got worse because I transferred to Dalton just before he got back to school after his Dad got the expulsion quashed."

"What rumours?" Ryan asked, puzzled.

"They started suspecting that he wasn't just homophobic. There were rumours that he had a... crush on me. I wouldn't have outed him, but the rumours had done enough by that point."

Ryan nodded, thinking of what to say to his friend. "Maybe you should just tell all of this to Blaine?" Kurt's eyes snapped to his, listening. "I mean, you could make it clear that you are emotionally, but also _physically, _over the bullying and just want to get on with your life normally, particularly your relationship with him."

Kurt nodded. "I think you're right. I'll talk to Blaine. He does like talking things through, so hopefully it will work."

Ryan giggled. "If that doesn't work, you could always pin _him _to the wall!"

Kurt slapped him on the arm playfully, laughing too. "Is that what you did?" he asked, eyeing the redhead suspiciously who suddenly blushed bright red and coughed as he quickly said "Maybe..." turning to inspect the belts again. Both boys broke out into giggles.

* * *

Nate and Blaine were sat at a table in a coffee shop nearby. Each boy had four or five bags from other stores round their feet as they sipped their vanilla latte and medium drip respectively.

Nate was getting bored spending too much time away from Ryan on the weekend. At least he had Blaine to keep him company as they waited for their boyfriends. He decided to pry about Kurt and Blaine's relationship to reduce the boredom.

"So, how's it going with you and Kurt?" Nate punctuated his question with a wink and a smile.

Blaine fiddled with his coffee before answering, not really looking Nate in the eye. "It's going well. I, uh, told him I love him."

"Me too. Ryan that is, not Kurt!" Nate interrupted, laughing at his joke.

"We're taking things slowly though." Blaine quickly added, looking up at Nate. "Because of all the bullying."

"Did he say he wants that?" Nate was puzzled. He thought that Kurt looked more over his bullying than Ryan did, and they were hopefully about to go all the way pretty soon. "I mean, if he did, that's cool. I mean, I guess there's plenty of ways to show how attractive you find him other than physically." Nate looked a little doubtful though, he had always been a very physical person.

Blaine thought for a minute before answering. "Well yes he... I mean we..." His eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut. "You know, I don't think he did."

Nate let Blaine digest this for a bit before he said, "It's just that at the start of our relationship, I tried keeping my mouth shut rather than being my usual self..." Blaine smirked, knowingly, "...but it drove Ryan mad. I'm _so _not complaining over the way he fixed it though!" He laughed, seemingly remembering something.

"How did he fix it?" Blaine asked, before regretting it immediately, seeing the expression on Nate's face.

"Well, let's just say there wasn't much talking involved, since it's rude to talk with your mouth f..."

"Nate!" Blaine slapped a hand over his mouth just in time. He couldn't help picturing it though. _If Nate being overly sensitive drove Ryan to do that, I wonder what Kurt is thinking? _His mouth went dry and his pants started getting a little tight, imagining that was him and Kurt instead of Ryan and Nate. _I need to talk to Kurt and see whether he wants to take it slow or not._

* * *

Kurt was waiting for Ryan who was in a queue to pay for yet another hat. He was thinking about a pin he had seen at the cash register in the last shop. _I think I will go back and buy it after all. _He quickly let Ryan know what he was doing and that he would meet him outside the last shop as it was directly across from the coffee shop that Blaine and Nate were in.

After he had bought the pin, he put his wallet back in his jacket, looking down as he did so. He was walking to the door at the same time, so he didn't see the person who had stopped in his tracks in front of him until they collided.

Kurt felt strong, beefy arms catch him and set him back on his feet as an all too familiar voice said, "I'm sorry, Kurt! I didn't expect to see you here. Here, let me get that." David Karofsky bent to retrieve Kurt's dropped bag, handing it back to the boy who had frozen in his tracks with fear.

Kurt's mind was reeling as his eyes searched for the closest exit and mentally counted the number of witnesses near them. His feet however seemed glued to the floor as bile started to rise up his throat again. He panicked.

"Dave! I haven't said anything! I promise! Please just let me go! We'll forget this ever happened!"

David realised Kurt wasn't listening to him in his panic. He rose both hands in the air, palms to Kurt as he stepped back, giving the scared boy some room.

Kurt managed to recognise this body language through the fog of fear and kept quiet, waiting for Dave to say something.

"Kurt, I'm not going to hurt you. I've been trying to get hold of you for a while. I wanted to talk to you." He lowered his hands as Kurt calmed down.

"I'm sorry David, but I don't think it's appropriate to send your bullying victim a friend request on Facebook! You can't expect me to get over a..." he dropped his voice to a whisper, "... _death threat _any time soon!"

"I know Kurt. I'm just so sorry. So frickin' sorry." Kurt was amazed to see unshed tears building up in David's eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that. I'm not out at my new school, but I've come to terms with being... you know... and the guys at Scandals are really accepting of me. They call me a bear cub!" He admitted, embarrassed.

He looked up at Kurt and misread his expression. "Are you judging me now?"

Kurt shook his head sadly. "No. Not at all. I would never have outed you David and I'm glad you have come to terms with who you are. You should go at whatever speed you feel is right to accept yourself." He sighed. "I just wish you had realised it before everything that happened with us."

David stepped forward which surprised Kurt who stepped back. David kept still as he continued, keeping eye contact with Kurt. "But don't you see? It's because of you that I realised who I am. I... I think I love you, Kurt."

Kurt's heart started pumping fast as adrenalin shot round his body, willing him to run. He desperately tried to hold it together as he answered as tactfully as he could under the circumstances. "David, you don't love me. I may have made you realise you liked..." he whispered, "..boys.." as he looked about them, "but I'm with Blaine now. I love him and I'm not breaking up with him."

David looked hurt as he ducked his head, embarrassed. "Okay. Well... thank you for listening to me, any way. Goodbye Kurt." He bolted for the door in a hurry, with no further words. Neither he nor Kurt saw a boy behind the rack beside them lowering his mobile phone, smirking as he texted.

* * *

Ryan rushed into the coffee shop and went straight to Nate and Blaine's table. He immediately caught Blaine's arm, whispering urgently "Kurt's outside. He's okay, but he ran into Karofsky. I'll bring the bags, you go to him." Blaine nodded his head and scrambled to get to Kurt to see if he was okay.

Ryan turned to Nate. He quickly kissed him chastely on the lips and pulled back to say "I'm sorry Nate. I think we'd better skip the coffee and get back to Dalton once they're ready to leave."

Nate and Ryan gathered up all the bags and carried them out to Kurt and Blaine, leaving them to talk first before they all headed for Blaine's car. Once the bags were safely deposited in the trunk, Ryan and Nate got into the back seat where Nate grabbed hold of his boyfriends hand and held it tight for the return journey.

Nate watched Kurt and Blaine in the front seat. They looked a little tense like they were having a slight disagreement.

"What do you mean he said he _loves_ you? How can he say that after what he did?" Blaine's voice was rising, his expression incredulous as he concentrated on the road in front of him.

Kurt sighed. "That's what he said. I told him I may have made him start realising he was gay, but that he doesn't love me. I told him I'm with you and I love you. Then he left."

Blaine couldn't help saying, "Why are you okay with this? After all he did he has the nerve to say _that_?"

Kurt had had enough talking about this. "I'm okay with this because at least now he doesn't seem to _hate _me. If he doesn't hate me any more then I don't have to be so afraid of bumping into him. Look, can we just drop it?" He stared out of the passenger window, subject closed.

Blaine stared moodily at the road in front for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Just before he fell asleep that night, Kurt suddenly thought of something. He quietly retrieved his laptop from the shelf and started it up. He logged into Facebook and checked his friend requests. Sure enough, David had sent another one just after he had deleted the old one. Kurt hesitated, before accepting it. He clicked on the link to go to David's wall and began to read. His eyes went wide and his jaw fell open.

There was a picture of him and David talking in the shop, obviously taken on a mobile phone. There were comments on his wall telling him to "go back in the closet" and many, many more hurtful and disgusting things, including telling him to kill himself.

Kurt felt sick again, this time for an entirely different reason. He was seriously worried about David. He had not only been let down by his crush today, but he had been outed and told to end it all.

He picked up his phone and called the only person he thought would help at this late hour.

"Yo?" Came the answer.

"Noah? It's Kurt. I need your help."

* * *

Kurt was barely able to sleep that night. He groggily dragged himself out of bed later than usual that Sunday morning. He showered with the door open, so he would hear his phone if Noah called. But he didn't.

Jeff and Kurt were walking down to the cafeteria for a late breakfast when a shout came from the main foyer area. "Kurt!" Nick came running over to him and his boyfriend. "There's someone here to see you. It's Puckerman."

Kurt didn't like the worried look on Nick's face and he raced to his mohawked friend.

"Princess!" Puck greeted him as he engulfed him in a painfully tight hug.

"Noah! What are you doing here? Get off my hair!" He yelled indignantly as he waited for his friend to reply.

"I think you should sit down." Kurt and Puck sat on the leather sofa in the foyer. "You were right to be worried about Karofsky. I called his house last night and his Dad answered. He went to check on him and found him..."

"Found him? What? What are you telling me Noah?" Kurt grabbed onto Puck as if shaking him would reveal the truth.

"He tried to hang himself."

Kurt launched himself into Puck's arms and Puck held him tight, sobs wracking through his body. He rubbed up and down his back as he whispered softly. "You probably saved him Kurt. If you hadn't been worried about him, his Dad may not have found him in time. He's going to be okay. Well, physically any way."

At this moment, Blaine entered the foyer, brought there by Nick. His heart wrenched at the sight of his distraught boyfriend, but he couldn't help the pang of jealousy that it was Puck comforting him, not him. _If I hadn't been so stubborn with him yesterday he would have come to me about this! _He mentally scolded himself. Jeff had filled Nick and Blaine in on what he had overheard about the attempted suicide.

He quietly sat down on the coffee table next to Kurt and Puck, waiting for them to be ready to talk. Once Kurt noticed him, he detached himself from an upset looking Puck and dragged Blaine onto the couch to hug him instead.

Puck got up and went over to Nick to explain which hospital Dave was in, just in case Kurt wanted to visit him, as he suspected he would.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Kurt found Blaine in the library later that afternoon, writing away with his study books strewn over the table. He sat down next to him and smiled softly at his boyfriend.

"Hey." Blaine looked up and smiled, a little sadly. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I think we should talk though. Is now okay or do you want to finish your essay first?"

Blaine moved his pen and papers out of his way, turning to Kurt saying, "You're more important. What did you want to talk about?"

The slim brunet breathed deeply to compose himself, thinking over what he wanted to explain to Blaine. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about David. But first, I need to explain something else which should help you understand my point of view." He looked into his boyfriend's caring hazel eyes and continued.

"When I was bullied at McKinley, in the beginning the bullies included Finn and Noah. If I had held onto the idea that they were my bullies and not worth any of my time then I would have lost out on the relationship I have with them now.

Finn is a special step-brother to me and I'm really glad I gave him a second chance. My Dad is so happy with Carole and that would have been spoiled by now if I had held onto the bad feelings for Finn.

Also there is Noah. He was one of the worst for giving me swirlies, slushies and dumpster dives. Underneath that tough guy exterior though is one of the sweetest friends I have. He's fiercely loyal and protective of me now since he realised the effect of David's bullying. I'm proud to call him my friend now.

It doesn't bear thinking about what would have happened Saturday night if I hadn't had him to call for help with reaching out to David and his family."

Blaine reached out with his left hand to hold Kurt's right, comforting his upset boyfriend. He stayed silent, knowing that Kurt needed to get this all off his chest.

"I want to tell you that I intend to give David the same chance I gave those two." Blaine's eyes widened at this, but he stayed quiet.

"I know it's different because he kissed me and has a crush on me. But I had a crush on Finn, so I know he can get over that with time. I just feel so sorry for him at the moment. He has no friends at his current school and the homophobic stuff on his Facebook wall was awful.

I'm not doing this out of guilt because I let him down the same day, in case you're worried about that. It's not my fault I don't feel the same way. I just think he needs a friend who knows what it's like to go through all this." He sighed, finished explaining. He looked at Blaine to see what his boyfriend thought.

Blaine simply leant forward to kiss him softly on the lips.

He drew back, saying, "You're amazing, you know? After all that has happened to you, you still find enough compassion to be able to reach out to David. I understand now and I'll support your decisions in this. I'm sorry if I seemed to be being difficult about it. I was just scared that he could hurt you again... and a little bit jealous." He ducked his head at this admission.

"Why would you be jealous?" Kurt queried.

"It's stupid. Just knowing there is someone else out there who wants you, I couldn't help feeling a little insecure. My jealousy got in the way so you turned to Puck for help, not me."

Kurt smiled at his silly boyfriend. "Blaine, I may want to reach out to David as a friend, but even if I was single I could never have a romantic relationship with someone who treated me like he has in the past." Blaine nodded.

"As for Noah, I would have called him any way, even if I had spoken to you about my fears for David first. He was already in the same area, an hour away from us at Dalton. I needed a friend to get to David fast. I'm so glad he did."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. Next time I'll talk to you about what I'm feeling, rather than bottling it all up." Blaine offered his arms out for a hug, which Kurt willingly took.

"So, are you going to go to the hospital?" Blaine asked after a few moments.

Kurt sat up straight, nodding. "Yes, but not today. I don't think they'll let visitors in today who aren't family. I was going to see if Noah knew anything more, otherwise I'll ring the hospital tomorrow and see when he is allowed non-family visitors."

Blaine nodded.

Kurt decided to talk to Blaine about his discussion with Ryan. "Uh, Blaine? There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine waited, apprehensive.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Kurt blushed and ducked his head.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Kurt." Blaine prompted him, squeezing his hand.

"Well, it's about us. Our, er, _physical _relationship." Blaine's eyes widened and his heart started going a little faster. "Yes?" He answered.

"It's no secret what Jeff and Nick get up to..." he rolled his eyes, and Blaine gave a short laugh, nodding. "...and I was talking to Ryan at the weekend about how, uh, _far _they've gone." _Yes, and I spoke to Nate about it too! That's funny._

Blaine interrupted, "Yes, Nate was asking personal questions about us in the coffee shop, too. I got more information than I needed about their relationship." Blaine rolled his eyes, eliciting a nervous giggle from Kurt.

Kurt cocked his head quizzically, "What did you say?" He asked, eager to hear Blaine's thoughts on the matter.

"Well, I said we were taking things slowly, mainly because of the bullying you went through at McKinley." He admitted, sheepishly.

Kurt frowned. _But why? _He thought. _I've never given him the impression that I don't want him physically! I would understand if I was seriously sexually assaulted, but I wasn't, thank goodness._

Blaine noticed the frown. "I know! When Nate questioned me about whether you had actually asked to take it slowly, I, uh... realised you hadn't. I'm sorry for assuming, Kurt." His earnest hazel eyes locked with Kurt's glassy blue as he asked, "So, are you ready to, uh, take things further?"

Kurt smiled bashfully. _He looks so beautiful when he smiles at me like that! _Thought Blaine. _Why have I been so stupid? He never said he wanted to go slowly, and goodness knows I want _**_everything _**_with him!_

Kurt broke into his thought. "Yes, I think I am."

Blaine's mouth went dry and he gulped, replying "O-okay."

* * *

Monday afternoon's Warbler practice was in full swing. Trent was back to his usual happy, sassy, awesome self and Thad was loving it. He couldn't take his eyes off his bouncily happy boyfriend as they danced and sang to _Misery_.

He looked at Nick, dancing on his right. He smirked when he realised Nick's eyes were glued to a certain blond Warbler's ass. _I guess it isn't just me admiring the view then! _He was surprised to see Ryan similarly transfixed with Nate's rear view on his left.

Thad liked this song as the dance moves were fun and quite a lot freer than usual. As Blaine belted out the lead, Nick and Jeff, Thad and Trent and also Ryan and Nate were practically dancing with their boyfriends behind him for certain sections.

In front of Thad, Trent spun in formation, giving him time for a sneaky wink to his boyfriend. Thad winked back with a cheeky smile. As the music died out, cheers rang out as everyone was pleased with the performance, even the notoriously picky Wes.

"Great job guys! I think we can call it a day for this practice." Wes shouted over the din.

The boys collected their bags and filed out of the room into the corridor.

Blaine pulled out his phone and hurried to his and Nick's room to call Kurt. His boyfriend had been given special permission to visit David at the hospital today, as David's parents had requested he visit, seeing as it was him who had alerted his parents to his depressed state. Puck had also been invited to visit.

Jeff walked close to his boyfriend as they made their way along the corridor. He leant down to whisper in Nick's ear, "Fancy coming to my room for a bit of, uh, study?" Nick snapped his gaze towards Jeff's, the look on the blond's face showing exactly what he wanted to study.

Nick decided to have some fun with his boyfriend. He knew Jeff's ear was extremely sensitive, so he deliberately breathed into his ear as he replied, "Sure babe, I'm sure I have some _anatomy_ homework I'd like to _do." _He licked the shell of the blond's ear before blowing again, then once he was sure he had made it very difficult for Jeff to run, he yelled "Race you!"

He ran full speed to the stairs leading to Warbler floor, turning to look over his shoulder at his slower than usual boyfriend, trying to run with his bag held across the front of his trousers. He laughed out loud, thinking, _He's so gonna make me pay for this, and I'm gonna enjoy it!_

* * *

**Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Nick reached Jeff's door first, grinning as his boyfriend finally caught up with him, opening the door quickly to let himself in, deliberately letting it fall on Nick.

"Hey!" Nick laughed, going into the room too.

The blond arched his eyebrows, not sorry in the least. He gestured to his straining pants, saying "Well, once you apologise for _this, _I'll apologise for dropping the door on you."

He slung his bag on his desk with a thump, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. As he did so he crossed the room to lock the door behind Nick, going very close to him but making sure not to touch him.

Nick leant up to try to kiss Jeff, but his boyfriend ducked backwards out of the way. "Nuh-uh. I don't think so. I think you need to be properly sorry first."

The brunet smiled, replying, "I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry you lost." He smirked, knowing this would work Jeff up even more.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that, Nicky! You'll be regretting that _very _soon." Jeff said knowingly, as he shoved Nick to sit on his bed, while he stood in front of him. "Because, we would be making out right now, if you hadn't." Nick gulped, eyeing his boyfriend whose hand was resting on his loosened tie suggestively.

Jeff slipped the knot down and took off his tie, slinging it on the back of his desk chair. He then slipped his jacket off tantalisingly slowly, letting it drag down his shoulders before removing it and sending it to join the tie. Nick's own pants were starting to resemble Jeff's tight ones. His mouth was dry and he couldn't take his eyes off of his hot, sexily moody, boyfriend.

"Maybe you should think of a way to make it up to me?" The blond asked as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, letting it fall off of his shoulders to expose his creamy white neck before dropping it to the floor.

He quickly kicked off his shoes and removed his socks, standing up and stepping nearer to Nick. His boyfriend's eyes roamed over the expanse of toned muscles and achingly lickable skin within arms reach. He didn't dare touch without permission though.

Nick stuttererd. "I-I'm sorry, Jeffy! Pleeeeease, let me make it up to you?"

Jeff smirked, unbuttoning his pants, letting them drop to the floor and stepping out of them. "I don't know. I don't think you're _really _sorry." Nick whimpered, watching closely as Jeff's thumb hooked into the elastic of his tented dark boxers, resting there tantalisingly.

"I am! I'm sorry! Really!" Nick begged, eyes transfixed on Jeff's thumb, desperate for him to remove his boxers. He got his wish as Jeff quickly pushed them down and off, his long, thick cock springing to attention _so close _to Nick.

Nick couldn't help himself, he leant forward to kiss it, but moaned in frustration as Jeff stepped back.

"Not so fast! Take your clothes off." Nick's cock twitched at Jeff's order. _Wow, he is so hot when he is mad. _He scrambled to remove his own clothes, sitting back on the bed in front of Jeff once he was completely naked too.

Nick was so desperate to touch Jeff now that he looked up at his blond boyfriend and begged, "_Please _let me touch you now?"

At Jeff's nod, he surged forward and took Jeff fully in his mouth, his hands grabbing at his ass as he sucked up and down firmly, flicking his tongue around as he knew Jeff liked. Jeff couldn't help the loud moans escaping his mouth as he completely forgot about being mad at his boyfriend.

Jeff staggered forward, closer to Nick, his legs going either side of his lap, but still standing so Nick could suck him. Nick left his left hand on Jeff's ass, bringing his right hand round to the front to stroke and tease his balls. Jeff keened at this touch, so Nick kept on for a while as he sucked relentlessly up and down, up and down.

Nick let his right hand start to wander further back, tickling and stroking over Jeff's perineum, before running his finger gently up and down his crack, pressing in more each time. "Nnngh! Niiiick!" Jeff moaned from above him.

He let go of Jeff's cock for a moment to suck his fingers, before returning quickly to sucking him. He returned his hand to Jeff's crack and started to push one finger into his hole. "Mmmmh! Oh, yeeesss!" Jeff exclaimed as Nick worked one, then two fingers in. He cocked them to the angle he knew would find his target and smirked around Jeff's cock as he shrieked in pleasure when he found it. "Oooohhh yesss!"

Nick had different plans for today though. He didn't want Jeff to bottom this time as usual, he had decided last time they had sex with Jeff bottoming that he wanted to try it next. For this reason he picked up the pace of his sucking, bringing Jeff quickly to the edge, stroking at his prostate the whole time.

"Unnnggh! Nick! I'm not gonna last if you keep that up!" Nick let Jeff's cock slip out of his mouth so he could reply. "I know. I want you to come in my mouth... then, you can prep me."

Jeff's eyes flew wide and went almost black as he realised what Nick had just asked. "Are you sure, Nicky? W-we h-haven't done that yet!" Nick was sucking him again, so he just nodded. Jeff lost his willpower completely at the thought of topping Nick, and his eyes clenched shut as he came hard down Nick's throat, thinking about how that would be Nick's ass very soon.

Nick caught his boyfriend as his legs gave way with pleasure and helped him lie down on the bed. He kissed him deeply, letting him taste himself in Nick's mouth. Jeff was finally able to speak as he pulled back to look into Nick's eyes. "Are you sure, Nicky? You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Nick nodded. "I know, but I really want to."

"O-okay." Jeff gulped, before he turned to reach for the lube from his top bedside drawer, holding it in his left hand under the pillow to warm it up. He leant back in to kiss Nick deeply, suddenly nervous and wanting to make this as good for Nick as he had made his first time.

His right hand roamed up and down Nick's back, grazing over the swell of his ass and back again. He started to kiss down Nick's muscular chest, licking down the v leading to his hard and leaking cock. He squirted some lube onto his right hand and coated his fingers, before he began to stroke up and down Nick's crack.

Nick moaned at Jeff's touch, and allowed him to push him onto his back, slipping a pillow under his hips for a better angle to prep him. Jeff pushed in steadily with one finger, gasping at the tight hot feel of Nick's ass around his finger.

He was so glad he had just come, because he couldn't believe he was already starting to get hard at the feeling of his finger inside his boyfriend and the sounds he was making.

He leant forward to kiss the head of Nick's cock tenderly, while he worked in a second finger. As he started to scissor his fingers to stretch him, he took the head fully in his mouth, sucking away any discomfort.

Once he had worked in two fingers, he went in search of Nick's prostate, keen to find it before he tried a third finger. Nick suddenly went rigid yelling, "Jeeeefff! Nnnngh! There!" Jeff smiled, rubbing over the spot again and again, turning Nick to jelly. Finally, once two fingers were going in and out easily, he worked in a third.

Nick groaned in slight pain so Jeff stilled his hand and sucked him through it, before beginning the stretch again when Nick pushed his hips onto the blond's fingers. By the time three fingers were pumping in and out easily, Jeff was rock hard again and his throbbing cock was desperate to be buried inside Nick.

He leant up to kiss Nick deeply, all tongues and wet lips, before leaning back to ask, "You ready, Nicky!" He bit down on his lower lip, enough to draw blood as he tried to calm his nerves about what was about to happen.

"Yes!" Was all Nick could say in reply, eyes locked on his boyfriend's. Jeff nodded and gently removed his hand from Nick's ass, fetching a condom and rolling it on quickly. As soon as he had slicked it with lube, he took a deep breath and lined his throbbing cock up with Nick's prepared hole. Balancing on his hands either side of Nick, he began pushing in. "Nngh! So tight...so hot." Jeff choked out as he steadily pushed all the way in.

He paused when he was fully inside Nick, waiting for the signal that he could move. Nick was panting, getting used to the feeling. "Mmmh! Soooo full!" He moaned and Jeff carefully leant forward to kiss his lips softly, never having felt so close to his gorgeous boyfriend. "I love you, Nicky." He whispered against his lips.

Nick's eyes, which had been clenched shut getting used to the feeling of being entered, flew open at his tender words. He gazed back at Jeff, whispering "I love you too, Jeffy."

He nodded for Jeff to begin to move and the blond pulled back halfway, before thrusting back all the way. The intense feeling of Nick's muscles clamping tightly around his cock was overwhelming for Jeff, but he just held his breath and tried not to come right away.

He tried to aim for Nick's prostate and managed to get the angle right after a few thrusts, after which he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He balanced on one hand, circling Nick's hard and leaking cock with the other and started to stroke him at the same pace.

Nick was moaning constantly now as he suddenly stilled, white streaks of come shooting up at Jeff before falling back on his stomach. Jeff couldn't hold on any longer and came buried deep in his boyfriend's ass.

He fell onto Nick's chest and was immediately wrapped in strong arms, holding him close. His softening cock slipped out and he disposed of the condom before returning to Nick's arms, pulling the blankets over them and both boys fell into a deep sleep.

This was how Kurt found them after he returned from the hospital. After all the emotions that had hit him while he visited with David and his Dad at the hospital, he didn't have the heart to wake them up and send Nick away.

He quietly set an alarm for Jeff on his phone for school in the morning, before writing a quick note and leaving it next to the adorable slumbering boys.

It read, _Hey Jeff, You and Nick were asleep when I got back. I didn't want to wake you so i'll stay with Blaine tonight. I've set you an alarm for the morning, K :)_

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M **

* * *

Kurt quietly selected his silk pyjamas, toiletry products and fresh clothes for the morning, before he left his and Jeff's dorm, shutting the door with a quiet click. He walked over to Blaine and Nick's door and knocked.

Blaine opened the door, dressed in pyjama pants and a grey sleeveless vest ready for bed, looking puzzled when he found Kurt in the hallway, holding a bag over his shoulder.

"Kurt! Are you okay? Did you leave something in my room?"

Kurt had briefly filled Blaine in on his visit with David before he had returned to his room, because it was getting late by that point, where he found Nick still with Jeff.

Blaine fully supported Kurt's wish to befriend David under the circumstances and was touched at how it had made Kurt even happier with their own relationship, thankful that they had found each other.

_I wonder why he has come back? What's in that bag? _Blaine thought, eyeing the stylish messenger bag.

Kurt shook his head. He bit his lip, wondering how Blaine would take what he was about to say. "Nick is asleep in our room." His curly haired boyfriend's eyes widened.

Blaine stepped aside to let Kurt in, shutting the door behind him. "Oh, do you want to stay here until Nick gets back? I could ring him to wake him up if you like?" _Please say no, please stay with me tonight. All night._

Kurt shook his head, placing his bag carefully on the floor. "No. I want to stay with you tonight." He gazed into his boyfriend's dilated hazel eyes as he stepped close, taking both of his hands in his. "In your bed."

"O-okay." Blaine nodded, staring back into Kurt's eyes.

* * *

Thad was in trouble.

His boyfriend was currently completely oblivious to the effect he had on him and his body was misbehaving.

He was lying on his stomach with his chin propped up on his hands on Trent's bed while his sassy boyfriend was running a suggested new dance routine past him. One that involved far too much wiggling in Thad's opinion.

Since he was in a dorm alone with Trent, he had stupidly let himself _enjoy _the show a little too much and his eyes were currently fixed on Trent's shapely ass.

"...Thad? Are you okay?" Trent's voice broke into his reverie. Thad's eyes snapped up to meet his green gaze. "Uh, sorry, what?" Thad stammered.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go downstairs for a hot chocolate?"

Thad shook his head firmly. "No, I'm, uh, not going _anywhere _for a little while."

Trent sat close next to him on the bed, which did nothing to help Thad's predicament. "Are you okay?" Trent asked, concerned. He shuffled to move so he was next to Thad in the same posture. His eyelashes batted softly against his cheeks as he gazed sideways at his boyfriend, shoulders touching.

"Mmmhmm." Thad hummed. "To quote you, I'm _more_ than okay." He smiled when he saw Trent realise what he meant. His cheeks flushed an adorable pink hue and his lips parted as his eyes shot wide. "Oh." He squeaked. "_Really_?"

Thad rolled his eyes. "Of course! You can't just strut around in front of me like that and expect no reaction!"

Trent ducked his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Thad put a finger under his chin and tilted it to softly kiss him. "Hey, it's okay, gorgeous." Trent swooned at the nickname. "I'm really not complaining, I'm just not fit to be seen in public quite yet."

He laughed, making Trent relaxed enough to giggle, before leaning back in to kiss him again. He was surprised when Trent licked his lower lip, silently asking to deepen the kiss.

Thad eagerly responded, lying down further and taking Trent with him. As tongues slid against each other deliciously and lips softly met their bodies became less angled towards the bed and more towards each other.

Both boys were gradually inching closer to the other, grasping at sides, backs, hips or stroking cheeks or running hands through soft hair.

Trent could feel his blood rushing south but he didn't care this time. He knew that Thad was okay with him being affected that way and he had already admitted to being very turned on right now.

_Well that makes two of us now! _He thought as he hesitantly slid his hand that was resting on Thad's hip slightly further to cup his backside. He'd never been this bold with Thad yet and was curious how the other boy would respond.

However, Trent wasn't quite expecting the moan that Thad made, which made him suddenly fully hard. He couldn't suppress his own matching moan and he gripped onto Thad's ass tightly as said boy shuffled closer, closing the remaining distance between them as their bodies met from lips to toes. Both boys could feel the other's hardness and their kissing became more desperate.

Thad very slowly started to draw his right hand back from Trent's left hip, feeling the material of his pants running under his fingertips as he moved gently closer and closer to the front.

He paused while kissing Trent when he was a fraction away, making sure Trent had a chance to tell him to stop, until he finally moved his hand to cup him. Thad's breath caught as he felt him gently.

He had never done this with a boy before, but the blood rushing through his veins and the tightening feeling in his stomach as he laid his hands and lips on Trent told him this was right. So very right. He gave in to his urge and gently started to stroke the prominent bulge as he kissed him tenderly.

Trent moaned into his mouth. "Nnngh! Oh my god!" He went back to kissing Thad deeply, his boyfriend taking that as a sign to carry on.

Thad's mind registered that Trent's hand was beginning to wander, too, copying his moves on Trent. _Oh I am so okay with that!_

Trent's hand slid further towards Thad's hardness and he tentatively ran his fingertips over it and back again, then rested his hand to feel him. His toes curled tight as he gave in to the amazing feeling of Thad touching him while he too felt his boyfriend. _Wow, he wasn't kidding, he really is hard. _He gulped. _And big!_

He felt Thad's hand move up slightly, grasping at the fastening of his pants as he broke the kiss to search Trent's green eyes for any sign to stop. Trent didn't want him to stop.

To show Thad this he too moved his hand up to gently unhook the top of his pants and carefully lowered the zip.

_I know I'm Thad's first boyfriend, so we're equally inexperienced from this point, so I don't have to wait for him to always make the first move! _Trent thought, desperate to touch his boyfriend without material in the way.

Thad's eyes widened and grew dark as he captured Trent's lips once more, waiting for his boyfriend's next move. He gasped into Trent's mouth as he felt his hand creep under the waistband of his tented boxers, fingertips trailing through his dark, wiry hair before warm fingers wrapped around his length.

He couldn't help his hips jerking as he broke the kiss, burying his head in Trent's shoulder, moaning, "Ooohh yeesss!" He tried to concentrate on undoing his sassy boyfriend's pants, which was really difficult while warm fingers were gently pumping him, pulling at his throbbing cock.

He bit his lip hard as he held his breath and slipped his hands into Trent's open pants and under the elastic of his boxer briefs. He ventured lower and sighed out the breath he was holding as he wrapped his fingers around Trent's hard length.

He swallowed Trent's whimper by kissing him deeply as each boy carried on stroking the other, gradually picking up the pace and every so often adding a slight twist or running the pad of a thumb over the head to collect the pre come there.

They carried on kissing, stroking and moaning into each other's mouths until they were both so close. "Nngh! I'm... s-soo close..." Thad whispered and he heard Trent moan one more time before he felt hot, wet come spilling over his hand. This pushed Thad over the edge and he too stilled and jerked in Trent's hand, burying his head in his neck again as his orgasm washed over him.

He released Trent's cock, extracting his hand and bringing it up to his lips and licking them clean. Trent watched, transfixed before doing the same.

Thad kissed Trent softly before saying, "Uh, Trent? You do realise if you show those dance moves at the next meeting I may have to do _that_ in front of the rest of the Warblers." He smirked.

Trent giggled. "I'm pretty sure Wes would think that to be excessive PDA."

* * *

Kurt checked himself one more time in the mirror of Blaine's bathroom where he had gone to shower and change into his silk pyjamas.

He had done a very short version of his usual skincare routine and his hair was looking sexily towel dried and swept back, free of the usual hairsprayed coif, in anticipation of Blaine being granted permission to run his hands through it for once.

After considering for a minute, he took his long sleeved silk pyjama top off, leaving a simple t-shirt. _Less layers. _He thought to himself.

He breathed in and out deeply, then opened the door and stepped back into the bedroom, ready to join Blaine.

* * *

Blaine was trying not to panic. They hadn't had any alone time since their talk in the library._ What does Kurt have in mind? Does he just want to sleep here? Does he want to go all the way? Or somewhere in the middle?_

He checked his top bedside drawer for lube and condoms, before he climbed into bed, resting on his left side with his back to the wall, head propped on his hand, waiting for Kurt. _I'll let Kurt take the lead on how far we go, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared for everything. I know I'm ready._

He gulped nervously as he heard the door open, immediately looking up to take in the beautiful sight of his silk-clad boyfriend. _Wow, he could be a model, he looks so sexy! _His pyjama pants were starting to tighten as his eyes roamed Kurt's body.

The simple off white t-shirt Kurt wore was a stark contrast to the usual number of layers he had to contend with. He licked his lips at the sight of the rarely seen milky skin of Kurt's arms. The silk pyjama pants clung perfectly to his hips, the flowing fabric accentuating his long legs.

Blaine lifted the covers and patted the space next to him.

Kurt smiled softly and climbed in beside Blaine, leaning his head on the pillow and shuffling forwards to lean their foreheads together, gazing into each other's eyes. Blaine gripped Kurt's left wrist with his hand between them as he slowly inched forwards, their noses meeting softly. He paused, before finally breaking the comfortable silence.

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled softly, replying, "I love you too."

Blaine let go of Kurt's wrist to stroke his cheek, daring to then run his hands through Kurt's soft chestnut brown hair. Kurt hummed in contentment as he reached out to run his hands over Blaine's bulging arm muscles, shown off very nicely by his vest.

He slid his hand down Blaine's arm, then dropped down onto his waist, toying with the edge of his vest. Blaine was surprised to feel his boyfriend's fingers dip underneath the fabric, before boldly running his hand up his side, taking the vest with it.

"Can I?" Kurt asked softly, his glassy blue eyes locking with hazel. Blaine nodded, immediately moving to take his vest off, baring his defined torso. Kurt's eyes hungrily roamed over his chest, lightly smattered with dark hair. He gently followed the contours with his fingertips, grazing over his nipples slowly, teasing them.

Blaine moaned quietly and leant in to capture Kurt's lips softly. He parted them and their tongues met, sliding against each other and sending hot tingles from there throughout their bodies. He sighed through his nose as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him close.

His hands stroked the expanse of Kurt's back, venturing lower to his waist. _We haven't granted our hands visas to travel south of the border yet. I don't want to do anything he isn't comfortable with._

"Uh, Kurt?" Blaine leant his head back and gazed into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes Blaine?" Instead of listening intently, Kurt leant forwards to kiss and suck at Blaine's neck, lapping at the dark red mark he made.

The curly haired Warbler moaned, words forgotten, as he let his head fall back, exposing more neck.

Kurt smirked softly at the effect he was having on the usually dapper and eloquent boy who was now tongue-tied and moaning. "Did you have something to say?" He prompted, teasingly.

"Uh, yes. I-I wanted to ask how far you wanted to go. I don't want to pressure you." Blaine's blackened but still earnest eyes held Kurt's blue, desperate for an answer before they went further than Kurt was ready for.

Kurt replied softly, "You're not pressuring me. I came to you. I want _everything _with you." Blaine gulped, nodding. "I-I want you to make love to me." Kurt clarified. He leant in to kiss his dazed but perfect boyfriend.

Blaine snapped out of his shock to kiss Kurt back, deeply. His hand finally slid from the small of Kurt's back, lower until he cupped his backside, squeezing softly. His cock twitched in his pyjama pants as his mind raced ahead to what was about to happen.

He slid his hand back upwards to grip the bottom of Kurt's t-shirt, tugging softly. Kurt slipped the t-shirt over his head, revealing his soft, smooth, milky white skin. Blaine's breath caught as he gazed at his boyfriend's chest, reaching out to run his hand over it gently, looking back up to his favourite blue eyes, whispering "...so beautiful."

Kurt smiled softly and leant forward to kiss him again, both boys sighing when their bare chests met. This time Kurt let his hand wander lower, gripping onto the gorgeous ass he had admired from afar for so long while Blaine remained oblivious to his feelings.

Kurt could feel that Blaine was hard against his hip. He shuffled slightly, bringing his own hard length to meet Blaine's through the material. They both moaned, clutching onto each other at the delicious friction it gave.

Kurt couldn't get enough of touching his boyfriend's bare skin, he loved the feel of Blaine's shoulders and back and waist and... _I really want to feel his backside, not through his pyjama pants! _Kurt thought. He decided to just go with it, because his breathless boyfriend wasn't arguing so far.

Kurt slipped his hand lower, dipping under the elastic and firmly squeezing his buttock. "Nnngh!" Blaine moaned, kissing Kurt desperately. Kurt broke the kiss, asking, "Can I see you? I don't want any clothes in the way." Blaine nodded frantically and Kurt began to push the elastic down, helped by his boyfriend.

He couldn't help but stare as Blaine's thick cock sprang free and to attention. All he knew right then was that he wanted to kiss and lick every inch of his gorgeous boyfriend, so he pushed Blaine onto his back and climbed between his legs, leaning down to kiss and suck at his nipples first.

_I must be dreaming! _Blaine thought, willingly lying back, eager to accept anything Kurt wanted to offer right now. _I love it when Kurt is dominant, it's such a turn on._

Kurt had reached his navel now and was busy swirling his tongue around and dipping in it, before he slowly started his descent down the v. Blaine was beginning to whimper the closer he got to his throbbing erection. Many a dream had gone this far before waking up either rock hard or sticky. But this was real. _I'm naked and Kurt is between my legs. Shirtless._

His inner thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Kurt's wet tongue licking up his cock from base to tip. "Unngh!" He moaned, whimpering as Kurt repeated this before taking him into his mouth and starting to suck.

"Oohh yeess!" Was all he could manage as he lost himself in the sensation of Kurt's mouth on him. _Kurt's._

Kurt began to bob his head up and down, swirling with his tongue and sucking as he did so. Blaine was a gooey mess of moans and whimpers and he let Kurt know he was close. Kurt nodded and Blaine suddenly jerked, warm come filling his mouth as he heard Blaine yell his name. He swallowed as much as he could, some dripping out the side of his mouth.

_I want to feel that with Blaine too, but not tonight. I want to go all the way tonight because there's been no pressure, no tense build up to it, just us ready and a place to be alone together, and safe. It couldn't be more perfect for our first time._

He quickly removed his silky pyjama bottoms and crawled up next to his sated boyfriend who was gazing at him lovingly.

"Kurt! That was just...amazing. Thank you. I love you so much." He kissed him softly once he was next to him.

His eyes widened as soon as he realised he could feel Kurt's skin pressed against him all the way down to his toes. He could feel Kurt's hard cock nudging against his hip and he couldn't wait to see and feel him at last. "C-can I?" He pleaded.

Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed him on the mouth, before working his way down his neck, marking his collarbone. He carried on kissing down to his chest, licking at his nipples, making them hard. He gripped onto Kurt'a hips as he trailed lower still with his tongue, kissing open mouthed every few inches.

He sat back to gaze at Kurt's cock, pretty and leaking, seemingly desperate to be kissed. _He's longer than me, but mine is thicker. _He thought, before gently kissing the head. Kurt moaned and Blaine could feel the blood rushing to make his own cock hard again already.

He leant on one arm, leaving his other free so he could stroke at Kurt's balls as he began to suck him slowly. He didn't want him to come just yet.

Knowing that Kurt wanted to have sex, he had read pamphlets that suggested sucking your boyfriend through the discomfort of being stretched before penetration. He wanted to prep Kurt properly before he tried entering him. His cock twitched at the mere thought of it.

He reached out to his bedside drawer to retrieve the items he had stowed there earlier, placing the lube bottle and condom pocket within his reach. He moved up to check Kurt was sure about what he wanted and Kurt kissed him softly, replying, "Blaine, I love you. I really want this."

"Okay." Blaine kissed him deeply before moving to settle in between his legs. He coated the fingers of one hand with lube and gently started to suck him again as he ran his fingers along his crack.

Kurt was moaning and panting above him as he started to push in with one finger. The feel of the hot, tight muscle surrounding his finger made Blaine fully hard again.

He continued to push in slowly, starting to pump in and out once his knuckles met Kurt's ass. After a while he slicked up a second finger and worked this one in too. Once his fingers were buried inside Kurt, he sucked harder as he began to scissor his fingers, stretching Kurt open.

"Nngh! Blaaaiiine!" Kurt moaned, lost in the feeling of Blaine's hand up his ass and mouth on his cock. He couldn't stop thinking about the feelings now and comparing them with how he had felt watching Blaine sing _Teenage Dream _to him_._ Both were equally intense.

Kurt's hips stuttered as Blaine added a third finger, but then his curly haired boyfriend crooked his fingers and finally found the little bundle of nerves he had been searching for.

"Blaine! Ohmygod! Theeeeerrrre!" Kurt practically screamed, making Blaine glad he could concentrate on that feeling rather than the burn of the stretch. He kept scissoring and stretching as he rubbed the same spot over and over.

Finally three fingers were moving in and out easily and he kept his hand buried, letting Kurt's cock go from his mouth as he kissed his stomach, saying, "Are you ready, baby?"

Kurt nodded. He stroked Blaine's cheek as he whispered, "Yes. I want to feel you inside me."

Blaine gulped and felt around for the condom packet, ripping it open with his teeth. He removed his hand from Kurt's ass, making him hiss at the loss. He leant forward to kiss Kurt on the lips softly before slicking up his covered cock with more lube. Then he leant on his hands, lining his cock up with Kurt's prepared hole, took a deep breath and started to push in.

Kurt's hands steadied his hips, helping to keep the pace steady as his whole body screamed with the intense feeling of Kurt's warm muscles clenching around his hard, throbbing cock. He was feeling a desperate urge to rush all the way in, but he held it together and pushed slowly until he bottomed out, waiting for Kurt to get used to the full feeling.

Blaine hung his head, panting, sweat starting to collect on his brow and between his shoulder blades, ready to track down his spine. He felt Kurt's hands cup his face, bringing him into a tender kiss, holding his lips there as he pushed against Blaine's cock, signaling that he should move.

Blaine pulled out halfway before pushing back in. _Oh my god. This feels amazing. So much better than I imagined. I'm not going to last long!_

"NNngh! S-so goood. I love you, Kurt!" He kissed him passionately, all tongue and wet lips.

Kurt clung onto any part of Blaine that he could reach, lost in the amazing sensation of being completely filled and loved by Blaine. _My Blaine! _He thought, as Blaine began a steady pace of thrusting in and out, over and over.

All thought was gone as Blaine hit his prostate. From that point all he could do was whimper and moan his name, which sent Blaine to the edge of release. A few more thrusts and suddenly he was coming, the edges of his vision starting to blacken as his orgasm hit him harder than ever before.

He cried out Kurt's name as he rode the waves of his orgasm, sending his boyfriend over the edge too. Kurt's ass muscles clamped around his softening cock as white streaks spurted from his cock, falling onto his stomach.

Blaine slipped out of his ass, tying off the condom and disposing of it before he laid down next to Kurt, gathering him in his arms tenderly and covering them both with the covers.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Ryan logged onto his computer and started up Skype. It was quite late, but his sister had already texted him to see if he was available for a chat, so when he saw her contact listed as online he sent a request for a video chat.

"Hey little brother!" Came the usual greeting, making Ryan smile warmly. He really missed his sister sometimes.

"Hey Megan!" He replied happily. "How are you? Is college busy?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah, same as usual! I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you about your 17th birthday..." She looked a little guilty.

"What's up sis? Why do you look worried?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that we usually go out for dinner as a family and I've just found out that my fashion show slot is on Saturday afternoon, so I'll be really busy on Friday, when I know Mum and Dad were planning to take you out. I just won't be able to make it!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, don't worry, it's not your fault. Maybe we can do something together another day? Maybe a shopping trip the next weekend?" Ryan offered.

"Thanks for understanding, Ryan. It really was last minute that I found out. I did have an idea though for when I can see you?"

Ryan was trying to read her expression which seemed like she was up to something.

"Yes?" Ryan waited.

"Well, I'll be busy with the show until early evening, but I thought that you and Nate could watch it and then we could all go out for dinner, with Austin too? Mum and Dad are coming to the show, but they have a party to go to that night, so they're leaving straight after it.

It's too far for you to drive back that night, so I'll book you into a hotel for the night as an extra birthday present."

The Skype video connection froze momentarily, meaning Ryan missed her meddling look. _Ryan and I have talked a lot about their relationship. A night away in a really nice hotel is probably just what they need right about now!_

"That sounds like a great idea! I can catch up with Mum and Dad on the Friday night and then see you and Austin on the Saturday." _And I can spend all day Saturday with Nate, even better!_

"Great! I'll book the hotel. Er...Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have Nate's number? You know, just in case I can't get hold of you any time, either at the show or when you're at school?" _Keep it short! The longer you babble the more suspicious he'll get!_

"Sure, I'll text you it. Sorry, I should have given you it before I guess. I'll send you Jeff and Kurt's contact details too, in case you ever need them."

"Okay, great. Well, I'd better go and get on with the prep for Saturday," she rolled her eyes, "..and I'll leave you to whatever you're doing. Studying?" She guessed. _I want to know if Nate is with him right now or if he's alone._

"Yeah, I'm just finishing an essay for tomorrow, I'm trying to get ahead on my other homework too, so I can relax this weekend. Bye Megan!"

"See you after the show on Saturday."

"Yes, I can't wait to see your designs!" After a few more words, they ended the chat and Ryan quickly sent the contact details to his sister, before returning to his essay.

As soon as Megan received Nate's number, she saved it to her phone and dialled it straight away.

* * *

Nate was in his room finishing his Math homework. His phone was on silent but he felt his desk vibrate as his phone started dancing across the shiny surface. He frowned when he didn't recognise the number.

"Hello? " He answered.

"Hi! Nate, this is Megan, Ryan's sister." The voice on the other end explained. Nate sat up straighter in his chair, wondering what she could want.

"Hi Megan! It's nice to talk to you, but is something wrong with Ryan? I thought he was in his room studying?" Nate worried.

Megan laughed. "No, nothing's wrong. I just spoke to Ryan, he, uh, doesn't know I'm calling you."

Nate was intrigued. "Okay?" He waited for an explanation.

"Well, as you know it's his birthday on Saturday and we were all supposed to go out for dinner Friday. Long story short, I can't make that so I've invited you and Ryan to my show on Saturday, staying after."

Nate interrupted. "That's great! It will be nice to finally meet you properly. I still haven't had a chance to thank you for suggesting Dalton."

"You're more than welcome, especially with the effect you've had on my brother. He's back to himself now. Any way, we can talk more on Saturday, but I just wanted to catch you separately from Ryan to let you know about something. I am booking the hotel for you two on Saturday as my treat. Ryan probably thinks I'm booking you two rooms..."

Nate's eyes widened in anticipation.

"...but I'm not."

He gulped. "You're not?"

"No. I'm booking one of the luxury king size rooms as an extra birthday treat. I know from my chats with Ryan that you won't pressure him at all, but I know Austin and I would have appreciated some quality alone time at the point in our relationship that you two seem to be at. I just thought you should know the plans so you could be, uh, _prepared."_

_Oh my god. She is an awesome older sister! _Nate thought. "Thank you! No, I won't pressure him, ever. That's really nice of you, Megan. Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem. Once I know them I'll send you the reservation details."

* * *

The next morning, Nick put his breakfast tray down on the Warbler table, gingerly stepped over the bench and sat down carefully, wincing slightly, a move unfortunately not missed by Nate.

"Jeff, man, about time!" He held his hand up for a high five, declined by Jeff but accepted by a sniggering David.

Nick and Jeff both resembled tomatoes. Jeff sneaked his hand under the table to squeeze Nick's, who looked at him gratefully and leant in for a soft kiss.

David looked at the pair, before turning to Nate and Wes, loudly saying, "If that went down last night, then what bets do I have on Kurt and Blaine?"

The three boys dissolved into laughter, all watching the door for any sign of limping by either their star singer or head diva. Nick and Jeff were just glad the attention was off of them again.

A few minutes later, Blaine almost jogged to the table in a far too happy mood for a school day, Kurt walking more slowly behind him, but just as graceful as usual. Years of hiding bruises made it easy for him to appear okay.

What was unusual though was that Kurt was also smiling widely, even before his morning coffee fix. Wes groaned and handed a bill to a smug looking David.

Sebastian was at the edge of the group of boys and had come to the same conclusions that David had. He tried to hide his disappointment, taking his coffee to go instead, with one last lingering look at Blaine, up to now his main romantic target.

He left the cafeteria quietly, resigned to forget about his crush. _I guess Kurt won. I'm not desperate, I won't beg. He can have him._

Kurt heard his phone ping with an incoming message. He saw it was from one of his newest contacts, _David K_.

_Hey, Kurt! Are you free for coffee any time this week? D_

_Hi David! Sure, how about the Lima Bean at 4 tomorrow? Or here if you feel up to meeting some crazy Warblers? K_

_Dalton sounds good, it'd be nice to meet some accepting people my age. See you then, D_

* * *

The next day Sebastian was looking for Kurt. Ever since he had heard about David Karofsky's suicide attempt he had felt sick. He had a deep rooted guilt that he carried around with him and he needed to resolve it, even if it meant talking to Kurt.

He walked up to Kurt's table in the library, not waiting for him to acknowledge his presence before he spoke. "Hey, Ladyface."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, haughtily replying as he looked up, "Sebastian. I thought I could detect the aroma of Craigslist."

"Touché. Look, I didn't come here to snark as usual. I admit defeat, you got Blaine, okay. You win." He held his hands up and sat down opposite Kurt.

Kurt looked impressed by his honesty for once. He set down his pen and gave Sebastian his full attention. "Okaaaay... So what _did_ you come here for?" He was intrigued.

"I heard you're meeting Dave Karofsky here for coffee later. Jeff told me." Kurt nodded. "Well, I'd like to speak to him as well, if that's okay with you."

Kurt cocked his head to the side, puzzled. "Why do you want to talk to David? I didn't think you knew him other than by name."

Sebastian sighed. "I bumped into him at Scandals the weekend before...you know." Kurt nodded, listening intently because Sebastian looked uncharacteristically emotional.

"Well, let's just say I was my usual self that night." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I said some pretty mean things that I regret and I need to apologise."

The two usually warring boys locked eyes with unnerving understanding. After a few beats of silence Kurt nodded, saying. "Of course you can speak to him. He'll be here at 4 in the Warbler common room."

* * *

Just after his last lesson of the day, Ryan quickly packed up his things and headed for Nate's classroom to wait for him. As soon as the raven haired boy strode out of the class and saw his boyfriend his face lit up in a dazzling smile and he went straight up to Ryan to kiss him.

Ryan giggled once Nate put him down. "Hi to you too, Nate!"

"I didn't think I'd see you until dinner." Nate stated, wondering why Ryan was there.

"I know, it's just I spoke to Megan last night."

Nate listened as Ryan explained the changes to the plans that he already knew about. "That all sounds good to me!" He replied when the redhead had finished.

"Great, well the only other thing is that I might need to study more tonight so I don't have any homework for the weekend, unless I get given stuff to do on Friday, but that's never usually to hand in on Monday any way." He looked apologetically at Nate. They had planned to spend some time together that night.

Nate squeezed Ryan's hand, saying, "Hey, don't worry, I'll do the same I think. Then we'll have more time together at the weekend."

* * *

When Sebastian entered the common room at about five minutes past five, he found Thad and Trent sat cosily, holding hands and chatting on a double sofa. Across from them were Kurt and David.

Sebastian strode up to David, immediately offering his hand to him. David looked a little confused, but accepted it to shake, his eyes flickering between Kurt's and Sebastian's.

"Hi David!" Sebastian began. "It's good to see you. I mean that. I'm, uh, glad you're okay."

Dave nodded, still a bit wary of the slim brunet who had been so harsh to him last time he saw him. He winced at the memory of his cutting words.

"May I?" He gestured to a seat and both Kurt and David nodded, so he sat, cradling the coffee he had brought with him.

He looked at David as he said, "Look, David, I want to apologise for the things I said to you that night at Scandals. I was drunk and I was a complete dick. I'm sorry. I just do that sometimes, it's like my defence mechanism.

When I'm hurting I take it out on my friends and I was kinda upset about..." his eyes flickered to Kurt's, "...er, someone that night. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and caught my sarcasm."

Sebastian was surprised to find a little comfort in the understanding small nod from Kurt. He clearly knew he was talking about Blaine.

"Thank you, Sebastian." David answered simply, accepting his apology easily.

Seb smiled back, intensely relieved. "So, I'll leave you two to chat, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to Scandals with me sometime? Maybe this Friday if you're free?"

Kurt and David's eyes both whipped to his in shock, making Seb laugh. "Look, I can be a good guy sometimes! Get Kurt to give you my number and let me know if you want to come." He stood up, starting to walk away.

He was surprised to hear footsteps behind him and feel a hand on his arm seconds later. He turned to find a smiling David behind him. "Sebastian, wait! I'd love to come! Thank you. I'll ask Kurt to give you my number too."

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll text you before Friday. See you, Dave. Oh, and call me Seb."

"Bye Seb."

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Once Sebastian had left the common room, David left soon after with Kurt, leaving Thad and Trent alone for a precious few minutes.

Shared rooms with other boys meant that they hardly had any alone time unless they were actually out on a date. Even in the library, other people were always around.

_Now's my chance. _Thought Thad, nervously pulling at his collar. Trent seemed to pick up on his sudden change in mood and was looking at him questioningly. "Are you okay, Thad?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, it's just there's something I wanted to say." His nerves were contagious and Trent was trying not to panic. _He's not going to break up with me, is he?_

Thad's voice interrupted his thoughts. "This room has a lot of memories for me. This is where I watched you in Warbler's practices, pretending to myself it was just platonic.

It's where I admitted to myself that I was starting to think of you as more than a friend, more as someone I was attracted to."

Thad turned slightly to face Trent more, taking both his hands in both of his. He continued as his brown eyes gazed into his favourite green.

"It's where I first admitted to myself that I thought your eyes were the prettiest I've ever seen and I would do almost anything to get you to smile at me the way you do when you flutter your eyelashes that way." Trent blushed, ducking his head before looking back up again.

"It's where I played that song for you and we finally talked. It's where I asked you out and you actually said yes."

Trent was becoming overwhelmed, but he couldn't help interrupting, softly saying, "Of course I said yes!" He squeezed Thad's hands, giving him the courage he needed to go on.

"I will also remember it for something else after today." Trent looked at him, waiting.

"Trent, I love you." Trent's breath hitched and he smiled adoringly back at his boyfriend.

"I love you too." He said simply, his green eyes glistening.

After a few moments of just staring into each other's eyes, they both leant forward, their lips meeting in the middle in a gentle kiss. Thad's hand cupped Trent's jaw as he deepened it, tongues sliding deliciously and pulses racing.

* * *

After he had shown David out, Kurt made his way to Blaine's room. He was studying for a test the next day before dinner, waiting for Kurt to finish his coffee with David so they could at least spend their mealtime together.

Kurt knocked on Blaine and Nick's door and went in when he heard his boyfriend shout that it was open. He found him quickly finishing off a sentence before he put his pen down, ready to go to eat.

"Kurt!" He smiled, getting up and crossing the room to hug his beautiful boyfriend. _How can he make the Dalton uniform look that good? _Blaine thought as he pulled back to kiss him deeply. "You're a sight for sore eyes!"

Kurt smiled. "I do my best." He sassed back. "Is this a good time to take a break or do you need me to wait a bit?"

"No, it's perfect timing, let's go." The boys linked hands and made their way to the cafeteria.

"So, how was coffee with David?" Blaine asked.

"It was good. It wasn't awkward at all, I think he's realised it was just a crush. We were chatting for a while with Thad and Trent, which was great because he could see how coupley they were and nobody cared. He got on quite well with Thad, too, talking lots about football." Blaine laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Flint popped in for a bit too, so he got to meet a few Warblers. The best thing though was when Sebastian came."

Blaine stopped in the middle of the corridor, sure he had misheard his boyfriend who never had anything good to say about the boy he usually referred to as a meerkat. "Uh..._what_?"

Kurt smirked. "I thought you'd act like that. Well, Sebastian asked me earlier if he could speak to David to apologise for being mean to him at Scandals just before _it _happened. I think we've actually come to some kind of truce. He conceded that we we're together now and I think it was his way of saying he'll leave us alone."

Blaine digested this information silently, eyes wide. "Well, if that's true then I'm glad. I guess only time will tell, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt if you believe him."

He leant up to kiss his blue eyed boyfriend. The boys shared a smile before carrying on to the cafeteria.

* * *

On Thursday morning, Sebastian was in study hall and was bored. He had finished everything he needed to do so he took out his phone, deciding to text Dave to finalise plans for Scandals tomorrow.

_Hey D, Are you still up for some fun at Scandals tomorrow night? Seb_

After about ten minutes he got a reply.

_Hey Seb! Yeah, that sounds good. What time and where do you want to meet? D_

_Cool. I'll pick you up at 9. Text me your address. Seb_

* * *

Nate was beginning to panic. He had never been in a relationship before that had even made it out of the school closet, never mind dated for a few weeks.

This meant he had never done the whole "meet the parents" thing. He was starting to think that he should have realised this earlier, and not while he was stood on Ryan's parent's doorstep, waiting for them to answer.

He stepped even closer to Ryan, linking his left hand with Ryan's right, as the door opened. A pretty middle-aged stylishly dressed woman smiled at the boys, ushering them in immediately and shutting the door to the cold.

"Ryan!" She exclaimed, engulfing him in a tight hug. Nate kept a tight hold on Ryan's hand though. "Oh, I've missed you!" She drew back, turning to Nate. "This must be Nate, you're right, he is gorgeous!" She hugged Nate too.

Ryan blushed. "Mum!" He complained, laughing.

Nate smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs O'Sullivan. Thank you for inviting me."

Ryan's Mum smiled, noticing their joined hands. "You can call me Lynn, dear. And of course you should be at Ryan's birthday dinner, you are his boyfriend after all."

Once they had put their coats in the hall closet, they went into the lounge where Ryan's Dad greeted them. "Ryan, it's good to see you, son." He hugged Ryan tight.

He smiled when he too noticed the boys' linked hands. "And it's good to meet you at last, Nate." He shook hands with the black haired boy who was looking rather nervous.

"And you too, sir." Nate replied.

"There's no need to call me sir, you can call me Michael." He clapped him on the shoulder. The three of them sat down in the lounge as Ryan's Mum made the finishing touches in the kitchen.

"So, are you a junior like Ryan?" Mr O'Sullivan asked.

"Yes, sir...I mean, Michael. I'm already 17 but yes, I'm a junior and I'm in the Warblers with Ryan too."

"That's good, it's nice for you two to have things in common. Have you got any ideas as to what you want to study at college yet?"

Nate began to relax visibly as he answered, grateful that Ryan's family were so accepting of him. "I'm not completely decided yet, but some combination of business and maybe a language, I was thinking possibly Italian."

Ryan's Dad nodded, impressed. Ryan, however, was mentally flailing at the idea of Nate talking to him in Italian. He crossed his legs, shifting awkwardly.

Just then, Ryan's Mum called them into the dining room, and Ryan took the opportunity to plant a soft kiss on Nate's lips as they followed his Dad into the next room.

He leaned in to whisper in his ear as they were seated next to each other, "I knew they'd love you too."

* * *

As Sebastian drove his sleek black sporty two-seater, David looked over to him, the street lights flickering over his face.

"Seb?" The slim brunet looked over to him, then back to the road. "Yes?"

"Uh, well, I just wanted to ask what this is? I mean, are we friends?"

Sebastian smiled as he kept his eyes on the road. "Well, I don't think we know each other that well, and I'd like to." David smiled at him as he continued.

"So let's call this two friends going out to have some fun together. If you don't have fun, we don't have to do it again, okay?"

David nodded. "Okay. That sounds fair. But...what if I do have fun?"

Seb laughed, glad Dave was relaxed enough to talk openly like this. "Well, then we can do it again sometime, or maybe meet for coffee or go to a football game, or whatever."

David nodded. "I'd like that. Thanks Seb."

* * *

After dinner at an Italian restaurant which Blaine had recommended they try, Thad opened the door of his car and gestured for Trent to get in, before he went round to the driver's side.

He leant over to kiss Trent softly, saying, "I really enjoyed dinner, thank you."

Trent smiled. "You're welcome. I enjoyed it too. Blaine was right, they are really friendly and the food was delicious!"

He paused. "So, what do you want to do now? It's earlier than I thought it would be and Flint isn't going out tonight, so he's probably in our room."

Thad smiled. "Well...Sebastian was taking Dave Karofsky out to Scandals tonight, he'll have only just left. Do you want to watch a DVD in our room?" He tried to hide his nerves, hoping Trent wanted to be alone as much as he did. "Or we could go to the cinema, maybe?" He was starting to ramble.

Trent locked dark green eyes with him as he replied huskily, "Your room sounds good."

Thad nodded, licking his lips and hastily started the car, heading back to Dalton.

* * *

Warbler floor was quite noisy when the two boys got back from their date. From the sounds escaping under Wes and David's door, it was clearly the much anticipated re-match of their video game war with Nick and Jeff.

Nick's voice could be heard yelling, "Noooo! That's me you just killed, Jeff, not David!"

Thad laughed and hurried along the hall with Trent quietly, holding hands. Both boys were grateful to return unnoticed for the moment. Thad unlocked his door, led Trent in and softly shut and locked it.

He turned round to see Trent giving him a raised eyebrows look, clearly noting that Thad had locked the door. "Sorry, I'm not assuming anything, it's just we don't get any time to ourselves much and I don't want Wes or D...mmmph!" _Trent's lips. On mine. Oh yes!_

Trent had pounced on Thad for a deep kiss, effectively silencing his boyfriend. He broke it for a second to whisper, "Assume away..."

Thad moaned loudly into Trent's mouth, kissing him back passionately as he gradually steered them nearer to his bed. Trent slipped Thad's jacket off as he toed off his shoes and Thad did the same. This left Thad in a red shirt and black pants, Trent in charcoal pants and a pale blue shirt.

Both boys ran their hands up and down the other's back and sides, gradually getting bolder and going lower to rest their hands on the other's backside as they continued to kiss deeply.

Being slightly taller than Thad, Trent had the height advantage. He started to kiss along Thad's jaw as he held him around his waist. Thad moaned when he started to kiss and suck at his neck, leaving a mark.

As he did this, Trent slid his hands lower to dip under the hem of his shirt, placing his hands back on Thad's waist, but this time with no fabric in the way.

Thad gasped and ran his hands lower to go under Trent's shirt too, feeling the soft skin of his back and sighing as Trent marked his neck some more.

Trent's hands came up to Thad's top shirt button and he undid it, going straight to the next. _Oh yes! _Thad thought, doing the same with Trent's buttons. Once all the buttons were undone, Trent stood up straight, gazing at Thad with lust blown eyes and kiss swollen lips.

Neither spoke as they very carefully slipped the other's shirt off and let them drop to the floor. Thad's eyes were almost completely black as he stared at Trent's bare chest, slowly bringing his hand up to run his fingers across the soft skin.

He leant forward to gently kiss Trent's left nipple, licking it softly after, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. His hands settled on Trent's hips as he felt the sassy Warbler's hands running over his own bare skin.

He shivered at the wonderful feeling of Trent's hands on him and he leant back up to kiss him deeply. Their chests met and both boys sighed out into the other's mouths.

Trent stepped backwards, holding on tight to Thad as he sat on the bed and laid down on his side, bringing him with him. Their tented pants met and they moaned as they each started to grind together, kisses growing hot and messy.

Thad whispered urgently, "T-too many c-clothes! Nngh!" He wasn't sure what Trent's response would be, but he suddenly felt hands loosening his pants and starting to push them down and off.

He gulped, and hurried to help Trent remove them, before ridding his boyfriend of his, too. They quickly slipped their socks off and returned to kissing, tented boxers the only material between them now.

Thad's hand was on Trent's ass, squeezing firmly before he went higher, dipping his hand under the elastic to cup his bare backside. The moan that came from Trent when he did this made him fully hard. He felt Trent's hand hook under the elastic of his own boxers, dragging them slightly lower, so Trent could feel down the v and down his hip with nothing in the way.

They broke the kiss to stare into each other's eyes as they simultaneously pulled each other's boxers down and off.

They laid flush against each other as Thad softly said, "I love you, Trent. You are so beautiful."

Trent kissed him adoringly. "I love you too. You are gorgeous yourself. I can't keep my hands off you!" He giggled.

Thad's eyes darkened as he replied, "Then don't." He leant in to kiss his gorgeous, green eyed boyfriend as Trent carefully slid his hand between them, circling both their cocks with his hand and started to stroke.

"Nnngh!" Thad moaned, looking down to stare at the amazing sight of his and Trent's cocks held together by Trent, who had picked up the pace so both boys were panting and moaning now. They were both rock hard and leaking pre-come now.

Thad reached around to hold on to Trent's firm and shapely backside, running his fingertips along the soft hair below his lower back.

He could feel the coiling sensation building up in his groin and he couldn't help rutting into Trent's hand as he squeezed his ass. Trent kissed him deeply as he suddenly stilled, groaning into Thad's mouth as he came over his hand and Thad's cock.

The feel of the warm, thick liquid hitting his own cock sent him over the edge and he came instantly, moaning Trent's name.

The boys held on tight to each other as they came down from their highs, kissing tenderly.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Once they got into Scandals and left their coats in the cloakroom, David followed Sebastian to the bar. Sebastian threw a wink at a hot looking bartender and got served immediately, handing a beer to David.

"Cheers!" Seb smiled and clinked bottles with David, who nodded. They both sat themselves down on barstools next to each other and sipped their drinks, scanning the room with their eyes.

David noticed a few men openly checking out his attractive friend. _I don't blame them. _He thought to himself. _His looks aren't unlike Kurt's in a way, tall, slim, brunet and..._

His eyes widened at his internal monologue. _Okay, admit it, you think he's hot. It's nice to be seen with him too, rather than on my own as usual._

"So, have you got any games coming up?" Seb started, conversationally.

David sipped from his bottle, nodding. "Yup. We've got a really important one a week on Wednesday, actually..." he carried on describing the game to his newest friend.

* * *

"So, how did you and Ryan meet? Megan said something cryptic about a pile up." Mr O'Sullivan asked.

Ryan choked on the food that was in his mouth, unable to cut in quickly before Nate. The black haired boy slapped him on the back, while answering his Dad.

"Yes, you could call it a pile up, I suppose. I was in Warblers practice, we were running through Uptown Girl and the routine was new to us. I was singing and dancing in a queue when the guy at the front, Nick, started chasing a girl who had come in - I know now that it was Megan when she and Ryan came to look around the school."

Mrs O'Sullivan interrupted, "Oh dear, did Megan put you off?" She laughed.

Nate shook his head. "No, I looked behind her and saw Ryan standing there and..."

Ryan was blushing. Mr O'Sullivan noticed, with an amused raised eyebrow, prompting Nate to carry on, "...and?"

"Apparently I just stopped dead, no singing, no dancing and the guys behind me didn't notice and crashed into each other." Nate smiled over to Ryan and took his hand under the table, squeezing it.

Mr O'Sullivan laughed at the mental image, as Mrs O'Sullivan made "awwww" noises.

* * *

Scandals was packed. The bar was busy and the dancefloor heaving with sweaty bodies. Couples were grinding and kissing near Sebastian and David, who were still sat at the bar.

"You coming to dance?" Seb asked after a break in their conversation.

David shook his head. "No, you go ahead, I'll stay here and have another drink, I think." He smiled and Seb nodded, getting up and heading into the crowd.

As Sebastian disappeared into the hot mass of bodies, David took the opportunity to really look at his friend. He had a simple striped sports shirt on and tight jeans, quite a casual look for Seb, but David thought he looked good. Very good.

He wasn't surprised to see Sebastian was already dancing close with a guy who was of similar height, but blond. The guy was attractive himself and David couldn't help watching the pair dancing and grinding.

Someone spoke into his ear, so he swivelled on his stool to find himself face to face with a barman he didn't recognise. "Sorry?" He asked, looking into the dark brown eyes of the muscular, slightly older bar tender. The guy was average looking, but had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that Dave couldn't help smiling at.

"I said, can I get you another one, honey?" He winked, eliciting a blush from Dave. He smiled back, saying, "Uh, yeah. I'll have another beer..."

"...Simon."

"Simon." David nodded. "Thanks. I'm David. Or Dave."

"Or honey!" The bartender winked again, turning to fetch David a beer as the younger boy laughed, flattered, but a little embarrassed.

Once Simon had returned with his beer, David thanked him and said, "So, your accent. Let me guess...um, Scottish?"

"Good man! Most people guess Irish first, I'm impressed." He smiled. "So, I see you came here with Sebastian. Are you and he an item?" David blushed, shaking his head. "No, we're just friends. Well, that's what we're trying any way. Before this week we didn't get on too well, so we'll see."

Simon nodded. "In that case, I won't feel bad asking you for your number, honey." David gulped.

* * *

Ryan and Nate were driving back to Dalton in Nate's car. Ryan had both his and Nate's phones in his pocket, as Nate's pants were too tight to fit it in his pocket to sit comfortably while driving.

Ryan's pocket buzzed and he fished both phones out, seeing that there was a text from Megan. _Wait, that's not my phone!_

"Nate?" Ryan looked over at his boyfriend quizzically. "Why is my sister texting you?" He asked.

Nate didn't know what to say, but he didn't want to lie to Ryan. "Uh, well, she called me to say hi, since we haven't really spoken. She said she'd let me know our hotel reservation details so I can deal with all that and check us in while you just have fun and relax on your birthday." _That's not the whole truth, but it's not a lie._

"Oh, er, thanks. That's nice of Megan to want to talk to you, too."

_You have no idea!_ "Yeah, we didn't speak for long, but she seems really cool. Particularly about us."

Ryan nodded. "Yes, I couldn't ask for a better sister. I really miss her sometimes, we used to have awesome shopping trips. She's always had a good eye for clothes, hence the fashion design course.

She was great when I came out. She was also the first to notice I was being bullied and suggested Dalton." He looked over at Nate, watching his gorgeous boyfriend who was looking at the road ahead. "I'm so glad she did." He said, meaningfully.

* * *

Sebastian plonked himself heavily on the barstool next to David, panting. He signalled for a new beer and turned to David. "Wow, it's hot in here tonight!" He exclaimed, wiping at his forehead. "I think you had the better idea, staying here to drink." He laughed.

"I don't know, you looked like you were having quite a lot of fun out there." David teased.

"I can't help it if I'm gorgeous, now, can I?" Sebastian joked, fixing his hair in a very Kurt-like move. _That you are. _Thought David.

Seb continued. "Actually, I'm hiding from that guy who punched Nate. He's such a letch and won't take no for an answer, as I found out to my cost before." He rolled his eyes.

David looked suddenly concerned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Sebastian became more serious. "Well, let's just say my drink got spiked once and I'm pretty sure it was him. I don't remember a hell of a lot from that night, but I remember him all over me in the toilets before someone got him off me and helped me home." He tried to laugh it off, but David put his hand on his arm, not fooled.

"Hey, Seb. You know my history with Kurt, right?" Sebastian locked serious eyes with him and nodded. David continued. "Sure, I kissed him when I was really confused about my feelings for him and my sexuality, I'm not proud of it. But...you know I would never have done anything else, right?"

Sebastian nodded.

"If that guy bothers you any more, let me know, okay? Which one is he any way?"

Seb covertly indicated a guy further down the bar, ordering a drink in a short break from dancing. "That's him. His name is Jake."

David looked over to where Seb had pointed. _I could easily take him in a fight. _He thought to himself, pleased. "Okay. I'll keep an eye on him too."

"Enough of the serious stuff." Sebastian said. "So, are you having fun?" He smiled at David, waiting.

"Yeah, I'm having fun. I've already got a phone number, too!" He laughed.

Seb grinned. "You're a fast worker, I don't usually get to the phone number part, if you know what I mean." He winked suggestively, smirking. "So, who is it?"

At that moment, Simon walked past, throwing an obvious wink at David. "Oooooh! The new Scottish bartender. Good for you!" He laughed at David's obvious embarrassment.

After chatting for a while longer until Sebastian finished his drink, Seb returned to the dancefloor, David again declining the offer to dance. It wasn't long before Simon came back over to chat between serving customers.

* * *

David and Simon were laughing about something when the bartender suddenly gestured behind David's head, saying, "Uh, it looks to me like your mate might need a wee bit of help."

David looked over to where Simon was pointing on the dance floor. Sure enough, Sebastian was trying to fend off a very handsy and probably drunk Jake. The letchy guy had his hands all over Sebastian's ass, trying to dance close while the Warbler struggled to push him off.

David downed the rest of his drink, set it on the bar, and with a nod to Simon, he set off into the crowd. David was deciding what to do as he approached the boys. _I don't want this to get out of hand. Jake's a regular here by the sound of it, so I don't know how many friends he has who will help him in a fight. It's really busy tonight. I need to handle this quietly. _

He reached the two boys and tapped Sebastian on the shoulder. He spun around and Jake let go in surprise. Dave winked quickly at Sebastian, who nodded very slightly, grateful for the help, waiting to see what David was about to do.

"There you are!" David said loudly as he stepped very close to Sebastian and looped his arms around his waist. Seb's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly put his arms up around Dave's neck. "I do believe you promised me a dance."

David first checked to make sure Jake was watching, before placing his hands on Seb's backside and pulled him flush against him, starting to move with the music, steering them quickly away from Jake. Once they had managed to get a few dancers between themselves and Jake, he dared to look into Sebastian's eyes.

He hadn't ever been so close to Sebastian before. He took the opportunity to admire the beautiful boy while he could, because Seb was sure to stop dancing with him once Jake had got the hint.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply you can't fight your own battles, but that guy looks like a bad-tempered drunk." He apologised. David realised he was still very close to Seb, close enough to grind along to the music and he willed himself not to enjoy it too much. He closed his eyes and started to pull back.

His eyes flew open again as Seb held him there, saying with a smirk, "Hey, where do you think you're going? I finally got you on the dancefloor, so you're not going anywhere until the song has finished."

David smiled softly and started to move with the music again, holding Seb tight.

Sebastian was confused. _What am I doing? Dave's nothing like my usual type. I'm really having fun tonight though. Dave makes me feel safe and he doesn't treat me like I'm easy. _He decided to just enjoy dancing with his new friend and leave the analysis for another time.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

After a fun dinner with Megan and Austin, Nate and Ryan left for their hotel which Nate had already checked them in to.

The elevator doors opened on the fourth floor and Ryan followed Nate to the end room, where he pulled out a key card and unlocked the door, letting it rest shut for a moment as he turned to Ryan with a loving smile.

Nate leant in to kiss Ryan softly. He pulled back, straightened up and put an arm around his boyfriend's back, bending to scoop his legs up until he was carrying him bridal style. Ryan shrieked and began to giggle.

Nate pushed on the door with his back, carefully carrying in a furiously blushing, but very happy Ryan.

"What was that for? Is this my room or..." Ryan's eyes widened in shock as he took in the beautifully decorated and tasteful room which was clearly meant to sleep more than one person. The bed was huge. _I love my sister! _Ryan thought as he slowly turned on the spot, taking it all in.

Nate had done the same earlier when he dropped off their bags and unpacked a few things before the fashion show. He had put all their toiletries in the marble bathroom and stowed a few items he hoped he would need later in the bedside drawer.

He had also placed a box of Ryan's favourite chocolate truffles on the table, along with a bouquet of flowers in water, a card leaning against them. The envelope simply said "Ry" with a heart scrawled next to it.

Ryan turned to Nate. "This is _our_ room, isn't it?" Nate nodded. "Yes, Megan told me she wanted to give us this as an extra birthday treat for you. If you aren't happy with the sleeping arrangements, I'll sleep on the couch. I mean that."

Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head, stepping closer to Nate and picking up both his hands in his. "It's perfect. You're perfect. I love you."

Nate kissed him softly. "I love you too. I got you a couple of things, they're on the table."

Ryan walked over to the table and picked the flowers up to smell them gently. "Mmm, they're lovely, thank you, Nate." He set them back down carefully and opened the tiny card, smiling at the simple message inside.

_Ry, Happy 17th Birthday! I love you, Nate xxx_

"And they are my absolute favourite!" He gestured to the chocolates. "Here, try one." He quickly unwrapped the box and opened the top, selecting a chocolate truffle dusted with sugar on the outside.

He held it up to Nate's mouth expectantly. Nate licked his lips then opened his mouth, waiting. Ryan was ridiculously turned on by watching this. He could only stare at Nate's lips as he accepted the chocolate and kissed Ryan's fingers as he pulled them away.

Ryan was transfixed as Nate chewed the chocolate. The dusting of icing sugar on the chocolate had left a little trail on the corner of Nate's mouth, so Ryan stepped closer, saying in a low, husky voice, "You've just got a little..."

Instead of reaching up to brush the sugar with his fingers as Nate expected, Ryan leant in achingly slowly and poked his tongue out to lick it off, savouring the sweet taste. He locked darkened brown eyes with Nate's lust blown blue and they both surged forward, lips smashing together for a passionate, deep kiss.

Ryan put both hands up to cup Nate's head as he continued to kiss him deeply, his tongue exploring his gorgeous boyfriend's mouth as he started to run his hands through his hair and down to the nape of his neck. Nate rested his hands on the small of Ryan's back, holding him close.

Nate's neck had always been ridiculously sensitive and he couldn't help the moan that escaped into Ryan's mouth as the redhead ran his fingers along it. _I'm already getting hard! I don't want to rush this, we need to relax. _He suddenly thought of something.

He broke the kiss, saying softly, "Hey, Ry, before we get carried away, why don't you unpack your clothes bag and I'll run a bath. I don't know about you but I definitely need one."

Ryan smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's probably a good idea. I really enjoyed Megan's show but the room got _so_ hot by the end of it." Both boys were silently hoping the same thing. _I really hope he'll join me._

Nate reached up to Ryan's neck and picked up the chain hanging there with a half circle hanging from it, the letter N engraved on it, admiring it on his beautiful, creamy white neck. "It looks good on you." His other hand went to his own neck, playing with the matching one that held the other half, engraved with an R.

"Yours does too." Ryan said. "Thank you again, I love it, it's gorgeous."

Nate kissed him softly before walking to the bathroom and starting to run a bath. He added some bubble bath and the huge tub started to fill with delicious smelling foam.

He started singing while he waited for it to run, watching the mirror start to mist up with the steam. The Warblers had recently been trying out a Flo Rida song that some members weren't sure was appropriate, but Nate was _definitely _a fan of it, particularly with the memories it brought back for him.

"...you just put your lips together and then come real close, can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, here we go..."

While he waited for the tub to fill, he stripped off his clothes and wrapped a soft and fluffy towel around his waist, singing all the while.

Once he had turned the taps off, he scooped up his dirty clothes and took them out into the bedroom. Ryan was facing away from him when he came in the room, finishing putting his things away and just shutting the last drawer before he turned around. And froze.

Nate smirked at the statue that resembled his boyfriend. "Something wrong, beautiful?" He teased, doing his trademark eyebrow wiggle.

Ryan was a little busy ogling Nate to answer for a few moments. Just like in the changing room after paintballing, Nate was not complaining. When Ryan could finally tear his wandering eyes away from Nate's toned chest, he brought his gaze upwards, "Uh...what?" He stuttered.

Nate crossed the room, going close up to Ryan, who whimpered. It seemed like ages since he had seen Nate in his full, naked glory. _Damn that towel!_

Nate leant forwards to capture Ryan's lips in a soft kiss. The redhead put his arms up around Nate's neck to kiss back, but pulled away, wincing when his back twinged. "Sorry! It was those stupid chairs at the fashion show, they weren't exactly made for tall people, were they?" He complained, rubbing his back.

"This feels a bit like deja vu... but, do you want me to rub that better for you?" Nate wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ryan laughed. "Isn't this the part where I slap your hand away?" He sassed.

Nate was half serious when he replied in a low voice, "I don't know, you tell me?" Ryan knew he was silently asking about what was going to happen between them that night. Ryan was sure what he wanted.

"No, I'm definitely not slapping your hand away tonight." Nate grinned, leaning his forehead against Ryan's.

Ryan continued. "So, about that back rub?" He asked. "Any chance I could get that in the bath?"

Nate didn't need asking twice. "Oh, god, yes!" He scooped Ryan up and carried his giggling boyfriend over his bare shoulder to the bathroom. Once they got there, he carefully put Ryan down and leant in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and ran his hands all over his back, going lower to grab the hem of his shirt, lifting it so he could feel the soft skin underneath.

Ryan sighed into the kiss, Nate's tongue felt amazing sliding against his. He couldn't stop running his hands all over Nate's naked torso, frustrated every time he hit fluffy towel.

Unable to wait any longer, he undid the towel and moved back slightly so it could drop to the floor, leaving Ryan fully clothed but Nate completely naked, except for his new chain.

Nate groaned as his hard cock grazed against Ryan's jeans. Ryan broke the kiss to begin sucking along Nate's jaw, then down his neck, marking him there. Nate's head was swimming and he couldn't think straight. He leant up against the cold marble sink, more than happy to let Ryan do whatever he wanted to him.

Ever since Ryan had pounced on him in his room after running from the Warbler meeting, he had had many dreams about what came next. He let his head drop back as Ryan worked his way down from his neck, to his nipples, licking and teasing them until they were hard.

He whimpered as Ryan carried on down, licking a stripe down the v, on the way to his groin. Ryan knelt on the floor, bringing one hand up to gently caress Nate's balls as he kissed the head of Nate's erect and leaking cock. _Wow. This was hot when Nate had his uniform on, but this is even better._

He took him into his mouth, sucking up and down, alternating between running his hand over Nate's stomach and running up his thigh to tease at his balls.

"Nnngh! S-sssoooo goood!" Nate moaned from above him. Ryan became a little bolder as he was sucking Nate over and over. The hand he wasn't balancing on, he reached between Nate's legs and stroked across his perineum. Nate moaned loudly.

Taking that as a good sign, Ryan carried on stroking that area, then moved further between his legs to tease the hair along his crack. Nate's hips stuttered. "Oh my god!" He moaned. "I'm so cl-close!"

Ryan sucked relentlessly as he continued running his finger along Nate's crack, with more pressure each pass. Just as he finally massaged directly across his hole, Nate jerked and Ryan's mouth filled with warm, salty come. He swallowed quickly, sucking a few more times until he softly let Nate's cock go and wiped his mouth.

He stood to marvel at the sight of his completely undone and unusually tongue-tied boyfriend. Nate pulled him in for a deep kiss. "You are soooo good at that!" Nate finally managed to say. "Soooo...you're a bit overdressed for a bath." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ryan gazed into Nate's eyes as he answered, teasingly, reaching up to his top shirt button, "Yes, I am, aren't I?" He popped open all the buttons and slid his shirt off, dropping it to the floor, as Nate watched, transfixed.

He undid his jeans and sent them south, stepping out of them and removing his socks. His dark boxer briefs had a wet patch from his achingly hard cock and he sighed with relief as he took them off, too.

Nate held his hand, saying, "Come on..", as he led him to the side of the bath. Nate stepped in and moved to one end, gesturing for Ryan to sit between his legs. Once Ryan was settled between his legs in the warm, soapy water, Nate started to massage his neck and shoulders firmly.

Ryan groaned. "That feels amazing." Nate worked the area until it was much looser, then worked his way down Ryan's back. Finally, once Ryan was fully relaxed and ache-free he pulled Ryan to rest back on his chest as he picked up the soap and lathered his hands.

He put the soap down and started to rub his foamy hands across Ryan's smooth, milky white chest. He paid particular attention to his nipples, teasing at them, running the pads of his fingertips over them as Ryan moaned softly.

He started soaping across Ryan's chest and stomach, loving the feel of his slim but toned body. He ventured lower with soap-slick hands to grasp Ryan's hard cock that was sticking up out of the water, begging for attention.

Ryan leant his head back into the crook of Nate's neck as he began to stroke and slide up and down, again and again. He turned his head sideways to kiss at Nate's slightly stubbly jaw. Nate turned his head towards Ryan's and their lips met in a soft, slow, messy kiss.

Nate lost himself in the amazing feeling of relaxing in warm water while his naked body was wrapped around a naked, wet, rock hard and panting Ryan. _Ryan_. Nate felt like he was dreaming. _I am going to remember this night forever, even if nothing else happens._

He felt Ryan stiffen and jerk into his hand, white streaks shooting up and then falling into the soapy water below. He gently let go of Ryan's softening cock and wrapped his arms around his beautiful boyfriend, relaxing back into the bath as he held him tight.

He began to sing softly into Ryan's ear.

**Settle down with me**

**Cover me up**

**Cuddle me in**

**Lie down with me**

**Hold me in your arms**

**Your heart's against my chest**

**Lips pressed to my neck**

**I've fallen for your eyes**

**But they don't know me yet**

**And the feeling I forget**

**I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**Wanna be loved**

**Wanna be loved**

**This feels like I've fallen in love**

**Fallen in love**

**Fallen in love**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning: Rated M, smut and language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

The bath water was starting to get cold, so the boys got out and dried themselves, stealing sweet kisses in comfortable silence in the bathroom. They wrapped towels round their waists and went back into the bedroom. Ryan walked round one side of the bed to put his dirty clothes on the chair, folding them first. Then he turned back to Nate, watching him fondly.

Said boy was standing by the window, looking out at the view. The room was getting darker now as they had spent so much time in the bathroom, but there was enough light from outside to illuminate his toned body. Ryan turned on one of the lamps next to the bed, before looking back at Nate.

_He is gorgeous. _Thought Ryan. _I am so glad I transferred to Dalton. I'm so happy when I'm with Nate. _He walked over to his black haired boyfriend, standing very close behind him. He liked the fact that they were both of similar height, so he could nuzzle the back of Nate's neck as he snuck his hands around his waist, holding onto him as he breathed in his wonderful scent. Nate's arms joined his, resting his hands over the top of Ryan's.

Ryan exhaled and moved his head slightly to the side to rest his chin on Nate's right shoulder, looking out at the view too. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it? it reminds me of our first date when you took me to that place to see the stars. Then you asked me to dance with you. Have I ever told you how perfect that night was to me?" Ryan spoke softly into Nate's ear.

"I thought it was perfect too." Nate replied, as he turned in Ryan's arms, ending up nose to nose with his boyfriend. "Every minute I spend with you is perfect." _I sound so cheesy, but I mean it. _Thought Nate, as he captured Ryan's lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

Ryan brought his hands up to reach around Nate's neck, tickling the soft hair at the nape. Nate bit his lip and moaned loudly. "Mmmm, I love it when you do that." He gripped Ryan's hips tightly in punctuation. "My neck is soooo sensitive."

Ryan giggled. "That's good to know, so maybe I shoudn't..." he thought for a moment before grinning wickedly, "...blow on your neck during class, or Warbler rehearsal."

Nate's eyes widened. "Mmmm, if you do that, you'll get more than you bargained for!" To illustrate his point, he pulled Ryan flush against him, so the redhead could _feel _exactly how sensitive his neck was. He was already half-hard. "Now you know my weak spot, maybe I should find yours?" He wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Ryan's breath hitched and his eyes darkened as he looked into Nate's intense gaze. "Maybe you should." He whispered, leaning in to kiss Nate tenderly. He swallowed Nate's gasp and moved his lips softly against Nate's. He poked his tongue out to lick a stripe along Nate's upper lip, sending tingles throughout his boyfriend's body. Nate parted his lips and their tongues met with a thrilling jolt. Nate's tongue mapped out the inside of Ryan's mouth before the redhead's tongue pushed back and delved into his.

Both boys were panting and the air in the room grew thick. Pulses were racing and both of them could feel the blood rushing south, towels the only thing separating their hot skin. Nate ran his large hands all over Ryan's back, returning over and over to grip his towel-clad ass, holding him tight against him.

Ryan's hands crept between them to run over Nate's chest, feeling down to the toned muscles of his stomach, back up to his nipples, teasing softly, before snaking back up to cup his jaw. He ran his hands through Nate's soft, straight, jet-black hair and down lower to the spot that he now knew drove Nate wild.

Sure enough, when his fingers tickled over his boyfriend's neck, Nate moaned and broke the kiss long enough to scoop Ryan up and carry him to the bed, setting him down gently under the turned-down covers. Ryan was about to joke about his carrying him becoming a "thing" for Nate, but all words disappeared from his lust-struck brain as he watched Nate stand and drop his towel to the floor.

Ryan licked his lips as he stared at his boyfriend's aroused body. His own cock twitched against the fluffy towel as his eyes raked from Nate's hard cock all the way up to his practically black eyes.

Nate crawled onto the bed next to Ryan and his hand went to the knot in Ryan's towel. "Can I?" he asked, desperately. Ryan bit his lip and nodded, as Nate loosened the towel and slid it out from underneath him, helped by Ryan lifting his hips, discarding it on the floor.

Nate's eyes were fixed on Ryan's brown ones as he leant on all fours to kiss his lips chastely, before sitting back to admire his naked, aroused boyfriend. Ryan shifted self-consciously under Nate's gaze, but one look into his boyfriend's adoring eyes helped him relax.

Nate reached out with his hand to gently run it over the smooth, milky white skin of Ryan's stomach, tickling his fingers through the trail of auburn hair starting below his belly button. He then stroked back up Ryan's side and tickled stripes across his rib cage, over his nipples and back to his other side. He carried on doing this for a long while, as Ryan shut his eyes and laid back, revelling in the soothing feeling of Nate's wandering fingertips.

He felt Nate shift on the bed, going lower and the fingers caressing his skin trailed lower, down the side of his hip to his thighs. Nate ran his hands across Ryan's toned thighs, before going down lower to his ankle, softly rubbing the skin around the ankle bone there. Ryan's leg involuntarily jerked at the ticklish sensation that gave and he giggled. "Sorry! That is so sensitive!" He said, looking down at his boyfriend, who wiggled his eyebrows and simply replied "Good."

Ryan watched as Nate leant down to kiss the area and dropped his head back, moaning as he felt a hot, wet tongue join the warm lips. Nate paid similar attention to the same area on the other ankle, before trailing both hands slowly up Ryan's shins, dipping underneath his knee to stroke there. Again Ryan's legs jerked before he controlled it and gave in to the warm, tingly sensation Nate's fingertips produced.

He felt Nate's lips begin to kiss a trail up his right thigh, his cock twitching in aching anticipation of being touched soon. But Nate purposefully avoided it, kissing up the outside of Ryan's right hip, and licking a stripe up the v and across to his navel, dipping his tongue to swirl there.

Nate took his time with Ryan. Lips, tongue and fingertips explored every inch of Ryan's stomach and chest, leaving marks on his hip bones from sucking there over and over. Ryan was moaning and squirming on the bed, lost in the amazing sensation of Nate worshipping his body. His eyes flew open wide as he felt hot breath in his right ear, Nate whispering, "Turn over." He whimpered and nodded, turning over immediately, gasping at the feel of his rock hard and leaking cock rutting against the mattress.

He could feel Nate's breath on the back of his neck as soft kisses trailed across his neck and along each shoulder slowly, passing a few times. He shuddered as he felt wet tongue lick a stripe down his spine and out over his rib cage, to his sides, joined by fingertips, stroking slowly. Again, Nate took his time, wanting Ryan to be completely relaxed and comfortable before they went any further.

As he was kissing Ryan's back, he straddled his legs to reach better. His hard cock grazed against Ryan's pert, naked backside and he moaned loudly, his head dropping so his black hair tickled Ryan's back as he tried to control the urge to rut against his ass. He was surprised to feel Ryan's hands reach for his, which were holding his weight off of Ryan, and pull them so he laid fully down on his boyfriend. Both boys moaned loudly as Nate's hard cock rested along Ryan's crack, skin touching from head to toe.

Ryan pulled Nate's hands so his arms were wrapped around him as Nate nuzzled into Ryan's neck, panting with need. Nate didn't want to squash Ryan, so he slid slightly to his left, keeping Ryan close so they ended up on their sides, spooning. Nate lifted his right hand to rake it softly through Ryan's hair as he spoke. "Ry, how far do you want to go tonight? I'm not going to push you for anything you're not ready for." He kissed below Ryan's earlobe softly, nibbling at the lobe as he waited for his boyfriend to reply.

Ryan turned in Nate's arms to face him to talk. He looked into the eyes that were so often cheeky and suggestive but were now only loving and dark. He fully trusted that Nate would stop if he wanted him to. But he didn't. "I want you to make love to me." He said softly, maintaining his gaze to show he wasn't feeling pressured.

Nate's eyes widened as he nodded eagerly. "Oh, god, yes! Are you sure?" Nate had to check one last time before his hormone-addled brain couldn't think straight. Ryan nodded and leant in to kiss him deeply. Their tongues slid deliciously against each other until Ryan couldn't wait any more. He broke the kiss to whisper against Nate's lips, "Did you bring any, uh, lube and condoms?" He blushed adorably.

"I did, just in case, but I really wasn't expecting this to happen tonight." He kissed the tip of Ryan's nose, then moved to retrieve said items from the bedside drawer, placing them under the pillow for when they were needed. He smiled cheekily at his boyfriend, wiggling his eyebrows as he said, "Now, where were we?"

Ryan laughed, grateful for his boyfriend's goofiness to rid him of any nerves. He pretended to think about it. "Hmmm, I'm not sure. Maybe you should remind me?" He giggled as a mock-offended looking Nate pounced on him, devouring his mouth as he pushed him back into the mattress, hands wandering _everywhere._

After a while, Nate's hand trailed down Ryan's side and he nudged one knee between his legs, parting them so he could kneel between them. His hand stroked down Ryan's thigh, dipping under his knee and back up to his balls, just as Nate began to lick and kiss at the base of Ryan's cock.

Ryan moaned loudly as he felt Nate's mouth take his cock fully into its wet heat, just as spit-slick fingertips went across his perineum to gently tease across his hole. He pushed against the pressure as he moaned, desperate for any part of Nate to enter him _now. _He was rewarded by the feel of one finger pushing through the ring of muscle, steadily sliding deep inside.

"Nnngh! Oooohh yeeesss!" Ryan moaned, trying not to squirm while Nate sucked him. He felt under the pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube, passing it down to Nate, who quickly slicked up another finger and worked that one in too. The slight burn he felt was lessened by the amazing suction and pulling sensation on his cock, and soon all discomfort was gone.

Nate took his time stretching and scissoring, wanting Ryan to feel as comfortable as possible. He crooked his fingers, searching as he stretched him open. He was soon rewarded by Ryan yelling his name and moaning loudly, accompanied by a few swear words which Nate had never heard Ryan use. _Wow. He is so hot when he swears. _Nate thought. All of which did nothing for his already hard and neglected cock, rubbing against the sheet.

Ryan started to push against his hand, so Nate let go of his cock to find the lube to slick up another finger and began to work it in slowly. He stilled as Ryan's hips stuttered at the sensation and he leant to take his cock back in his mouth, sucking hard as he continued to stretch him, rubbing the bundle of nerves to ease any pain. As soon as three fingers were pumping easily in and out, he let go of Ryan's cock and retrieved the condom from under the pillow. He removed his hand from Ryan's ass to open the packet and slid it on his own hard and leaking cock, slicking it liberally with lube as the redhead squirmed, desperate to be filled again.

He leant on his hands either side of Ryan's chest as his covered cock nudged his boyfriend's prepared hole. Ryan pushed himself up on his elbows to kiss Nate softly, before he began to push in as the redhead dropped back onto the bed, lost in the sensation of being filled by Nate. After stopping a few times for Ryan to get used to it, Nate pushed in further and bottomed out. "Nnngh! Fuck! That feels good!" He couldn't help the swear words spillng out.

Ryan couldn't agree more. He reached up to cup Nate's jaw, bringing him in for a deep kiss, his fingers spreading back to run over his neck. At the same time he rocked his hips, urging Nate to move. Nate, as usual, did not need asking twice. He pulled out half way, and thrust back in, as gently as he could manage. He repeated this a few times before he began to set a steady rhythm. Each thrust brought moans and gasps from both boys as Ryan clung onto any part of Nate he could reach - his back, his shoulders, his chest, his arms. He yelled as Nate hit his prostate, making the raven-haired boy desperate to hit that spot over and over again. So he did.

The hotel room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, lips and tongues tasting each other and moan after moan. Ryan was so lost in the feeling of Nate filling him completely and hitting that amazing bundle of nerves that he didn't know he was so close to the edge until a yell ripped out of him and white streaks spurted between them. His ass muscles clamped tight around Nate's throbbing cock and he came hard, deep inside his boyfriend.

Nate fell on top of Ryan, who wrapped his arms around him, kissing his hair tenderly as they both came down from their highs. Nate's cock was softening rapidly so he slipped out of Ryan, who winced slightly, and disposed of the condom before returning to Ryan to cuddle him into his chest. "Are you okay, Ry?" He asked, softly. "Did I hurt you, baby?"

Ryan swooned at the nickname. He shook his head. "No, I'm okay, a little sore, but nothing I didn't expect." He kissed Nate softly. "This has been the best birthday ever."

Nate smiled, nodding. "I love you, Ry."

Ryan gazed back at him. "I love you too."

The boys cuddled for a while until they began to feel uncomfortably sticky. "Hey, Nate?" Ryan asked, waiting for Nate to look at him before he continued. "Any chance of you running us another bath?" He batted his eyelashes, teasingly.

"Sure, I was just thinking that myself!" Nate grinned, kissing Ryan quickly before unabashedly hopping out of bed and strolling in all his naked glory to the bathroom, fully aware that his boyfriend was staring.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Nick was worried. It was Monday afternoon's Warbler rehearsal and Jeff was late. He had only caught sight of his blond boyfriend a couple of times in the halls between classes today and the taller boy had seemed to rush off with a wave or some other gesture each time, making Nick think he was avoiding him.

He had tried texting him 5 minutes before the meeting started, but he had not got a reply back yet. _That's weird_. He thought.

As Wes droned on at the front, he leant to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Hey, Kurt? Have you seen Jeff today? He's been acting weirdly and he's not here yet. I'm worried about him."

Kurt looked at Nick and nodded. "Yes, I was going to ask you if something was up. He was very quiet in class this morning. I thought he looked kind of upset." Kurt looked like he wasn't sure whether to continue, but Nick nodded, urging him on. "Well, I wondered if you guys had had a fight? He's usually so energetic and happy and...Jeff!" He finished, earning death glares from Wes which he just rolled his eyes at and shrugged.

Nick was dumbstruck. _A fight? No way. I love him so much, even if we disagreed over something we would sort it out without a fight or ignoring each other. Something is seriously wrong here. I need to find him. _He raised his hand to interrupt Wes.

"Yes, Warbler Nick? Do you have a question from the floor?" Nick couldn't help rolling his eyes at Wes' pompousness as he stood. "Warbler Jeff isn't here yet and I'm worried about him. I'd like permission to go and find him?"

After conferring with a concerned-looking Trent to his left, Wes nodded and Nick flew out of the room, heading for Warbler floor, not listening to Wes' answer.

He knocked on Jeff and Kurt's door, waiting for any sound from within. He thought he heard some rustling noises and what sounded like a muffled "Mm-hmm?"

"It's me, Nick. Can I come in Jeffie?" Nick waited. He suddenly felt scared that Jeff might actually be annoyed with him about something. _But what though? _The same muffled answer came, so he opened the door and shut it behind him, walking quietly over to Jeff's bed.

He found a very pale, tired looking Jeff lying wrapped under his blankets, clutching what appeared to be a very old and worn teddy bear. Nick's heart clenched at the sight, even more worried now. He sat on the bed next to the blanket-covered lump that was Jeff and smoothed his blond hair out of his eyes as he softly asked, "Jeffie, what's wrong?"

Jeff didn't answer. He just looked sadly at Nick and shook his head, then burrowed his face in the pillow.

"Jeff, please talk to me? Have I done something wrong?" Nick begged, panicked now.

Jeff just shook his head, his face still muffled in the pillow.

Nick stood up. He slipped off his shoes and removed his blazer. "Okay, Jeffie, if you're not coming out, then I'm coming in!" He paused, but after no movement he lifted the covers and snuggled up next to his boyfriend, putting the blankets back over them. He wrapped his arms around Jeff and waited. As he waited, he peppered soft kisses on his blond hair. Finally the lump moved and Jeff's face came into sight.

"There you are!" Nick whispered sweetly and kissed him softly once on the lips. He was pleased to see a faint smile in return, but this was quickly replaced by what looked like a grimace as Jeff groaned loudly, screwing his eyes shut.

"Jeffie! What's wrong?" Nick asked, worried.

Jeff reluctantly looked at Nick as he gingerly opened his mouth to answer. "My tooth." He winced at the pain shooting through his jaw as he moved it. "I think..." another wince, "...I cracked it." He finally finished, ducking his eyes.

Nick couldn't help the relief that washed over him to know that Jeff wasn't upset with him. He tried to concentrate on helping Jeff. "When did you do it?"

"Saturday. Popcorn." Jeff was clearly using as few words as possible to get his meaning across with the least amount of pain.

Nick thought this over. "You mean you've been in pain since we went to the cinema?" The brunet asked incredulously. Jeff nodded sheepishly. "Have you even slept?" The blond shook his head miserably.

"When are you going to the dentist?" Nick asked. Jeff's eyes widened in terror and he shook his head violently, yelping at the pain that movement induced.

Nick suddenly realised what was wrong with his boyfriend. "Jeffie, are you scared of the dentist?" He asked softly.

Jeff nodded carefully.

Nick kissed the tip of his nose. "Why didn't you just say so? I'll go with you, Kurt is in most of my lessons, I won't miss much. It's not five o'clock yet, I can make an appointment for you. Are the contact details in your phone?" Jeff nodded gingerly and Nick scrolled through Jeff's mobile before ringing to make an appointment.

"Okay, there's an urgent appointment tomorrow at 9.15. I'll take you." Nick stated in a don't-argue-with-me tone, so Jeff simply nodded, scared.

"I'll just run down to the nurse and see if she has any soluble painkillers to get you through the night. You look awful and you need to sleep." As an after thought, he added, "Shall I see if Kurt minds swapping with me tonight?"

Jeff looked extremely grateful. "Y-you'd do that for me?" He asked slowly.

Nick bent to kiss Jeff on his forehead gently. "Of course. I love you, silly. Now, try to relax and I'll run to the nurse first."

* * *

When Nick returned less than ten minutes later, Jeff was still awake and he managed to sip some soluble painkillers. Nick tucked a shattered looking Jeff back under his covers, popped his teddy bear under his arm and then set off to find Kurt.

About half an hour later, he had cleared swapping rooms with Kurt and had grabbed his uniform and toiletries from his and Blaine's shared room. The curly haired Warbler was concerned about Jeff, but he couldn't help showing excitement over Kurt staying for the night.

Just as Nick left his room, Kurt arrived having grabbed similar necessary items from his and Jeff's room. But his bag was noticeably larger than Nick's. _Probably the ridiculous amount of toiletries that Jeff says he uses. _Nick smirked, cocking an eyebrow pointedly at the bag. Kurt rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

"How is he?" Nick asked, worried.

Kurt smiled at Nick's caring tone. "He's out like a light. I left the door unlocked for you. Tell him I hope it goes well at the dentist." He said as he entered Nick and Blaine's room, since Nick hadn't shut the door yet.

Nick nodded. "I will. Thanks again for swapping, Kurt. I want to make sure he gets enough sleep and that he actually goes to his appointment."

He turned and walked down the corridor to Jeff's room, not bothering to knock after Kurt had said he was already asleep. He carefully tiptoed around the room, trying not to wake the slumbering boy. It wasn't late yet, but Nick decided to try to get some sleep now too, in case Jeff needed him in the night. He quickly showered, then changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth.

He went back into the room and shut off the light, before standing over Jeff deciding what to do. After debating whether to risk waking him up by climbing in next to him or sleeping in Kurt's bed, he thought he knew what Jeff would say. He had said it once before._ "I always sleep better with you cuddling me, Nicky."_

Nick nodded to himself, before climbing into bed behind Jeff, carefully wrapping an arm around his side and across his stomach, spooning. He softly kissed the back of Jeff's head and drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Jeff woke up just before 6.30 in the morning. He felt loads better just from actually having slept through the night. He tried to remember why, when he realised he was all warm and snuggly, being hugged from behind.

A protective arm was holding him about his waist and soft breathing was tickling the back of his neck. _Nick. That's why I slept. _He winced at a shot of pain through his jaw. _I guess the painkillers have worn off then._

He didn't want to disturb Nick, but he needed the next dose of soluble pain relief, so he carefully extracted himself from Nick, going into the bathroom to use the toilet and then fill a glass with water. Just as he was shaking the powder into the water, Nick stirred.

The brunet felt around on the bed in front of him with his eyes still shut, before opening them, panicked. Jeff tried not to giggle as it would hurt. Nick saw him and let out a relieved sigh. "Jeff! I thought you'd done a runner!"

Jeff gingerly shook his head, silently, and then sipped from the glass until it was empty. He looked scared.

Nick climbed out of bed and hugged Jeff round his waist from behind, kissing his shoulder blade softly before saying, "It's okay to be scared, babe. I'll be there the whole time. Okay?" Jeff nodded reluctantly.

The boys took turns showering before Nick grabbed a quick coffee and bagel from the cafeteria for himself, going out to join Jeff in the parking lot by his car.

When he didn't need his hand for driving, Nick rested it on Jeff's thigh, trying to keep him as calm as possible. The journey was silent apart from the radio playing and Nick singing along softly, the sound of his voice soothing Jeff's rumpled mental state.

When they got to the dentist's surgery, Nick told Jeff to sit on one of the chairs to wait, as he went to speak to the receptionist. Fortunately she was a kind-looking motherly lady who nodded straight away when Nick whispered that Jeff was extremely nervous and politely asked if he could go in with him.

She leant forward to reply, "Of course you may, dear. We have many nervous patients and the dentist, Mrs McLeod, actively encourages any method that helps the patient. As you can see we have calming pictures on the walls and soothing music too. I will call you when she is ready for Mr Sterling, he is the next appointment."

Nick smiled warmly at her. "Thank you so much." He quickly sat himself next to Jeff, holding his hand and chatting away about song choices and dance moves for the next Warbler meeting, trying to distract his pale boyfriend.

Before long an attractive professional woman appeared at the door, calling, "Jeffery Stirling and friend? This way please." Jeff's eyes shot to Nick's in alarm, but Nick simply squeezed his hand and pulled him up, leading him into the surgery, hands still joined. _I really hope she's not homophobic. _Nick thought as he helped Jeff sit in the chair, relieved to find another one pulled up to the side of it so he didn't have to let go of Jeff's hand.

"Okay, can I call you Jeff?" Jeff nodded, wincing. "Can you tell me what the problem is, or maybe your boyfriend can?" She looked expectantly at a stunned Nick.

"Uh, yes, we went to the cinema on Saturday evening and had popcorn. I think Jeff cracked a tooth on a popcorn kernel then and has been in bad pain since then. He hasn't slept properly since, except last night when I got him painkillers from the nurse."

"I see. Yes, popcorn kernels can do that. My son..." she gestured to a framed picture on the side of two young men, close together in wedding-style suits, "...did exactly the same last year. Now, if you can open up I need to have a look to see what is going on in there, okay?"

Jeff opened up as Nick spoke to the dentist. "Your son looks very happy in that photo. Was that his wedding?"

Mrs McLeod smiled as she looked at the damage. "Yes, James, my son, and Matthew got married two years ago. They've just had a baby girl with a surrogate, so I'll have to make room for a lot more photos soon!"

Nick smiled, holding Jeff's hand tightly. "Congratulations! You must be very proud."

She nodded, before talking to Jeff. "Okay. Well, it looks like you've chipped a clean piece off of your molar. There are a couple of options here, one requiring more work than the other. I'm sensing you'd prefer the least amount of me messing around in there, correct?" Jeff nodded, hanging on to her every word.

"Okay, well since you've chipped it so cleanly away, I can simply scrape it clean and see if a filling holds without the need for drilling. If that doesn't hold though, we will have to discuss other options. Does that sound fair?"

Jeff even managed a small smile as he nodded gratefully at the dentist. Nick lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles, proud of his terrified boyfriend.

Forty minutes later and they were back in the waiting room, filling out the paperwork for that visit, as well as Nick taking all the details he would need to change his dentist to be the same one.

As they climbed back into Nick's car, he didn't turn the engine on straight away. "I'm so proud of you, Jeffy." He looked over to Jeff.

Jeff ducked his head. "Thanks for everything, Nicky. I'm so lucky to have you as a boyfriend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my tooth, but... I was embarrassed."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because you're not afraid of anything!" Jeff exclaimed, glad his tooth was finally fixed and not shooting with pain at every movement any more.

Nick laughed. "Er, yes, I am!"

"Really?" Jeff asked, surprised.

"Yes. Since I know yours, I guess it's only fair you know mine... Spiders. Urgh!" He shivered. "When I was little, I was in the bath when the plug was pulled out to let out the water. A huge black spider came up through the plughole and started floating round me before it got sucked back down. Ever since then I prefer to shower, but if I have to have a bath I step out before taking out the plug."

He looked over to Jeff, embarrassed.

"Oh my god, that's horrible!" Jeff exclaimed. "Okay, that makes me feel better." His stomach rumbled loudly. "I've got another half an hour before I can eat, why don't we head straight back to Dalton? You can go straight to class so you don't miss anything else and I'll grab something from the cafeteria first."

"Sure thing, babe." Nick leant across to kiss Jeff before he started the engine.

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon after school and The Lima Bean was bustling with customers. The delicious aroma of coffee and pastries filled the air. Kurt was sat at a small round table chatting to his friend.

"So, how was the first few days back at school?" He cocked his head to the side as he cradled his non-fat mocha.

David Karofsky smiled softly, sipping his latte before replying. "It was quite quiet actually. The bullies in the football team kept away from me because they have been warned by the Principal and the Coach that any more taunting or cyber-bullying will get them kicked off the team, and everyone else seems unsure how to approach me." He gave a short laugh.

He looked up at Kurt as he asked, "How did you cope with this, day after day?"

Kurt put his coffee down to answer, leaning forward. "Well, you just have to keep telling yourself that you have a right to be who you are. You go to school, get the work done and go to whatever clubs you want to. I used humour to deflect it, but everyone is different. If you can make it look like they haven't got to you then hopefully they'll get bored and stop."

David thought about this, nodding. "I'm so frickin' sorry for what I put you through." He looked at Kurt with welled-up eyes.

Kurt smiled softly back. "I've already forgiven you, David. Don't let that guilt eat you up, it's not good for you. You need to concentrate on getting through high school and away to college, which will hopefully be a much easier time for both of us." David nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Kurt." David continued. "I asked you here to talk about one specific school issue, actually." Kurt nodded, waiting for him to explain. "The football team has a big game next Wednesday, it's an important one on the way to the Championship final. The Coach asked me if I would come back to the team because I am the strongest right guard. Practice is tomorrow afternoon."

Kurt nodded. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I told him I would. I guess I'm just nervous about being in that locker room again. It's where I found out everyone knew and then I went home and..." David stopped because he couldn't say any more. He wiped his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments. "Coach said they've cleaned all the spray paint off of my locker."

"Well, you should do what you think you need to. I think you are strong David, and football has always been something you've been involved with at school. Why should you let the bullies take that away from you?

Maybe if the team does well and they see what part you played in it, they will learn to respect you for that? At least now there is no secret for them to discover. If you want to be at a school where you're not in the closet, it's worth giving it a shot."

David nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. I just need to get through that first practice, I guess. I was going to ask Sebastian if he wanted to come to the game next week."

"How is it going with Sebastian?" Kurt asked, interested. The meerkat-like boy had gone up significantly in his estimation over his friendship with David.

David smiled, his eyes crinkling. "Really good. We get on surprisingly well, actually. He took me to Scandals last Friday and we had a good time. We seem to help each other... he got me to go out and socialise and I helped him get away from a nasty drunk at the club." Kurt smiled. "He is quite into football too, which is good."

"You know, I think if Sebastian was free he would probably go to watch your practice tomorrow. It might be worth asking him?" Kurt suggested.

"That's a great idea! Thanks, Kurt."

* * *

Sebastian was sat in the bleachers watching football practice at Karofsky's school. He had got there twenty five minutes after practice had started, so he wasn't sure which player was David at the moment. They looked so similar under all the protective gear.

The slim brunet sat bolt upright on the bench as he sipped his takeaway coffee, busy ogling the many rear views on display. _Yep, football uniforms are a definite turn-on. All the manly shoving and grunting is pretty good too. _He smirked to himself, enjoying the show.

One of the guards made a sudden run for it, clearing a path for his running back team-mate who gained a good amount of ground because of it. The guard got roughly tackled to the ground moments later, but he had done his job already.

A whistle sounded and the guard was helped up, team-mates slapping his back as the running back high-fived him. _Hot. Make that super hot. _Sebastian's eyes widened comically as the guard he was ogling turned and looked up into the bleachers, waving at the Dalton boy. _Oh crap. I've been leering at David!_

Sebastian waved back, giving him a thumbs up with his free hand. David nodded and turned back to the play as the practice continued. For the rest of the practice, David seemed on fire with his game. He protected the quarterback for a crucial catch and made numerous breaks in the opponent's line for the running back.

He also quickly collected any fumbled passes of the ball, stopping the other side from gaining possession. The Dalton boy was pleased to see an increasing amount of congratulatory slaps for his friend, silently hoping that this meant they would leave him alone in the locker room and school halls.

At the end, after the Coach had given his thoughts on the play, David quickly ran up the bleachers to speak to Sebastian before heading to change. He took off his helmet, his hair all mussed and the grease marks still painted over his face. He was panting and sweating heavily from the effort of practice, which Sebastian would have assumed would be gross. Except it wasn't.

"Hey, Sebastian! You made it! Thanks for coming, man!" He slapped the tall boy on the shoulder as he stood to greet him.

"Sure, it's no problem. I like watching football, any way." _Why does he smell so good? _Sebastian's eyes darkened as his senses were overwhelmed with David's scent.

"You must be my lucky charm, I played better with you watching me." Sebastian fought the uncharacteristic blush threatening to heat his cheeks. David continued, "I'm gonna go and shower..." _Stop! I don't need that mental image right now! _Sebastian was struggling to keep control of his body's reactions. "...but I thought we could grab a coffee after?" David continued, oblivious to Sebastian's predicament.

Seb cleared his throat. "Sure. I'll wait for you in the parking lot. If you're not out in fifteen I'll come looking for you. Call me if you need me, okay?" He touched David's padding-covered shoulder as he said that, concerned for his friend who was about to face his fear head-on.

David nodded gratefully and turned to run back down the bleachers, into the locker room. Sebastian did his best not to stare, but wasn't entirely successful.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M, language**

* * *

Seb was leaning against his car in the parking lot. He wasn't nervous. No. Not at all. Just concerned for his friend.

It had been 20 minutes since Dave went into the locker room, so Sebastian sighed and unlocked his phone, starting a text to his friend. He started pacing the length of his car while he typed.

_Hey D, you okay? Do I need to kick some ass? S_

He stared at his phone for a long two minutes before it pinged with an incoming message. He hurriedly read it and sighed with relief, sagging back against his car again.

_Hey Seb! I'm fine, sorry, coach was talking to me. I'll be out in 5. D_

Sure enough, within five minutes Seb looked up to see David striding across the parking lot to meet him, his sports bag slung over his shoulder. His hair was wet from the showers and he was wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt with his usual letterman jacket and cap.

He smiled widely at Seb, his eyes twinkling. Seb opened the door of his sporty two seater and David chucked his bag in the trunk and climbed in, chatting to him brightly.

"...and then coach recapped the practice, praising me lots and the guys seemed to agree. It was pretty cool actually, much better than I thought it was going to be. I feel _so_ relieved, I can't explain."

He looked over to Seb, who was driving them to the Lima Bean, as he spoke. "Thanks for coming today, Seb. I really appreciate it. It felt really good to have someone watching out for me, you know? It kinda took the pressure off, so I could just enjoy the football and not worry about being in the locker room after."

Seb was glad he was looking at the road so David couldn't see his expression as he nodded. _What is wrong with me? Why do I care so fucking much? It's not just the guilt over being an ass to him, I really am glad he's okay. Because he's a friend now. Yeah, just a friend._

Seb cleared his throat. "No worries, man. Any excuse for me to ogle at guys in football kit." Dave's gaze shot to him, blushing suddenly at this remark. _Surely Seb wouldn't find me attractive, would he? I'm nothing like the type I saw him dance with at Scandals._

Seb missed this look as he was watching the road. The Dalton boy continued, "So... where do you want to go for coffee? I'm heading for the Lima Bean, but we can go somewhere else if you want?" _Somewhere more private... _Seb's mind supplied. _Oh fuck, I'm screwed._

"I don't mind. Going for a drive might be nice, I'm so pumped after practice! If you want to go to Dalton that's cool with me, I could let Kurt know how it went in person instead of texting, maybe?" _And I'd like to spend more time with you._

Seb turned to David as they sat at a stop light, smirking. "Now you're talking! Hold on..." Seb winked, then turned his attention back to the road. The lights turned green and he put his foot to the floor and squealed away, tyres burning rubber as the boys laughed.

* * *

Kurt was in the Warbler common room, chatting with Blaine and sipping their coffees. Quite a few of the other Warblers were there too, relaxing after class, about to head to the cafeteria for dinner.

Many pairs of curious eyes went to the door as an uncharacteristically smiley and chatting Sebastian strode in, talking animatedly with David Karofsky.

Blaine's eyebrows raised, exchanging a glance with Kurt who then smiled widely, waving them over. "So, how was practice, David?" He asked anxiously.

Dave's smile in return was enough of a reply for him to relax. "Hey, Kurt! It was great! Seb came to watch me and I had a really good practice. Just like you said, the guys on the team were happy with my playing so they left me alone after."

"I'm so glad, David." Kurt smiled, not missing the grateful glance David sent Seb's way. _Interesting_. Kurt thought. _I wonder if Seb knows how David looks at him?_

He looked at Sebastian, who was watching David speak, a soft look on his face._ Scratch that, does he realise how he's looking at David?_

_Maybe I should stay out of this unless asked for advice. I hope this isn't either a rebound for Seb or too soon for David, but it's not my life to mess around with._

Sebastian caught Kurt watching him and the boys exchanged a glance which was nothing but honest. Kurt nodded imperceptively before turning back to listen to David talking about practice.

When David was finished, Kurt stood, Blaine following suit. "Blaine and I were about to head to dinner, if you guys want to join us?" He offered.

Seb nodded gratefully at Kurt's offer. "Sure, why don't we eat here before I drive you back, David?" He looked to Dave to check this was okay. Dave nodded, smiling, and the unlikely group of boys headed off to dinner together.

As the boys left the room, stunned Warblers exchanged confused glances. David spoke first, looking at Wes incredulously. "Did Kurt, Karofsky, Seb and Blaine just go to dinner? _Together? _Whatever weird-ass alternate universe this is that I just stepped into, I like it!"

* * *

Seb was driving David back after dinner.

He was just pulling up next to Dave's car in the school parking lot, when he turned to David. "So, I was going to go to Scandal's Friday night if you wanted to go? Unless you don't want to because of next week's game...or if you have a date with that bartender, Simon, was it?"

_Smooth, Seb. Real smooth. Be a bit more obvious, why don't you? _He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at himself, waiting for David to reply.

Dave smiled warmly. "Thanks, but I've got extra practice Saturday morning so I need to rest up Friday night, but I'll definitely go next time." Seb nodded, trying not to look disappointed.

Dave continued, wanting to explain to Seb. "Simon is friendly enough, but I'm not attracted to him, he's quite a bit older than me any way." Sebastian tried to keep the smile to a lower brightness than was trying to break out on his face at this news.

"That's cool! I understand. Text me if you're free, otherwise good luck for the game on Wednesday."

David nodded, smiling back. "Thanks. Oh, and Seb? I, uh, I wondered if you wanted to come and watch it? I mean, if you're free?" He swallowed his nerves, hoping his new friend would come to watch.

"Just try to stop me!" Seb replied. The boys said their goodbyes and Seb headed back to Dalton, smiling.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Thad was studying in the library on Thursday after school. He was just about finished with all his homework because he and Trent hadn't seen much of each other over the last few evenings due to an important exam that Trent had. This meant he was now up to date with most of his assignments.

He checked his watch, noticing that Trent's exam would have finished by now. _I probably have a text from him, I'll switch my phone back on to check. _He was just reaching into his bag when another Warbler sat down across from him. "Hey Thad! How's it goin' man?"

Thad smiled back. "Great thanks Flint. How was the exam? Is Trent with you?"

Flint smirked, making Thad suspicious. "It was okay and no, I gave him the slip to come and find you."

Thad frowned, confused. "Uh, why?"

"Well, I know you two haven't had much of a chance to see each other recently apart from the cinema, so I thought I'd let you know I'm out tonight, I've got special permission to come back after curfew for my Mum's birthday dinner. That means Trent will be on his own, _in our room, alone_ until midnight." Flint hammered the point home with a suggestive wink.

Thad's eyes widened as he hastily packed his study things away. "Oh my god, Flint, you're awesome! Does Trent know?"

Flint nodded. "Yeah, I just told him, but I think his brain was a bit fried from the exam and didn't really understand what I was saying! So I thought I'd find you before I left. Speaking of which, I've gotta run - see ya!"

He slapped Thad on his shoulder, hard. Thad winced, rubbing his shoulder as he smiled at his departing friend. He checked his phone, sure enough finding a text from Trent inviting him to a takeaway and DVD night, so he quickly replied before hurrying back to his room for a quick shower and change.

* * *

Thad cleared away the takeaway remnants while Trent selected some DVDs to choose from. With his back to Thad, he asked, "So, what genre do you want to watch? Action, scary, romcom?" He sent a flirtatious wink over his shoulder to Thad, clearly remembering their trip to the cinema on Valentine's Day.

Thad smiled saucily, going up behind Trent to hug him on the pretence of choosing a DVD. "You remembered." he whispered into Trent's ear, smiling. Trent shivered. "How could I forget?" He turned around in Thad's arms, willingly accepting the offered kiss. Thad licked Trent's lower lip and sighed as their tongues met.

Thad's pants tightened as he held Trent tight, kissing him soundly. He broke the kiss to ask, "So, if I say scary, do I get you in my lap?"

His smile was nothing but cheeky and suggestive, but Trent couldn't help the whimper that escaped him as he dropped the DVDs to the floor. He licked his lower lip then bit down on it as he locked his pretty green eyes with Thad's brown and nodded.

Thad's eyes widened and his breath hitched. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked. Trent nodded with a soft, seductive smile and Thad leant in for a deep, slow kiss as he carefully maneuvered them to the edge of the bed, guiding Trent to sit and then lay on his back.

Thad straddled his thighs and leant on his hands to lean down for another deep kiss which started slow but became more passionate the longer it continued.

He felt Trent's hands running through his hair, then down his jaw, lower to his chest as he fumbled with the buttons on Thad's blue shirt. Once he had it open, he ran his warm hands over Thad's abs and up to his chest, grazing his nipples with the pads of his fingers.

"Mmmh!" Thad moaned as he kissed Trent, before he sat up to quickly remove his shirt, dropping it to the floor. He gazed at Trent as he hooked his hands under the hem of his t-shirt, pushing it up so he could run his hands over the soft skin beneath it.

Trent shifted so Thad could remove it completely and then Thad leant back in for another kiss, lowering his weight onto Trent gently as he did so. As their hips met, it was obvious how turned on both boys were and they lost no time in removing the rest of their clothing and pulling the covers up over themselves.

Trent reached out to his bedside table, opening the top drawer with one hand and rummaging around in it, before finding what he was looking for. He blushed as he handed Thad the lube, slipping a condom packet under the pillow.

Thad rested on his elbow, taking a minute to just gaze at his perfect boyfriend. He brushed Trent's fringe gently with his fingertips as he whispered, "You're beautiful."

Trent blushed even more, but before he could protest at the compliment, Thad captured his lips once more as he slicked up one hand, reaching lower to prep him as gently as he could.

He swallowed Trent's gasps and moans as he did this, not breaking the kiss until Trent started to feel the burn. Thad crept lower under the covers to continue stretching him as he took his mind off it by licking, kissing and sucking at his cock.

Once he was sure Trent was ready, Thad let go of his cock with a soft pop and crawled back up to kiss him sweetly as he opened the condom and rolled it on, slicking it with lube.

"You okay, beautiful?" He asked and Trent simply nodded, cupping Thad's jaw and kissing him deeply as he positioned himself between Trent's legs.

He broke the kiss to concentrate on lining himself up and beginning to push in to Trent. He leant with one hand on the bed and the other holding Trent's hip tenderly, anchoring himself as he steadily pressed in further.

Trent's moans and whimpers were turning him on to a ridiculous extent, never mind the feel of him tightly clamped around his cock. "Unghh!" Thad moaned, his head drooping over Trent's chest as he tried his best not to come straight away. "Feels...amazing. Need... a minute. Nnngh!"

Trent reached to brush some hair from Thad's forehead as he whispered. "I love you, Thad." His boyfriend looked up and smiled, "I love you too."

Thad shifted slightly, asking if he could move. Trent nodded, biting his lip and stroking Thad's chest and sides with his hands as he began to thrust in and out, both boys becoming overwhelmed with the feelings washing over them.

Thad began to thrust harder and Trent suddenly yelled in pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head as he gripped onto Thad's hips. "Oh my god! There! Right there!" So Thad aimed for that spot over and over until neither could take any more, both boys coming at almost the same time.

After kissing tenderly and leisurely for a while, Thad disposed of the condom carefully and returned to Trent's side, cuddling with his gorgeous boyfriend. "I'd better set an alarm on my phone for 10.30 so we can shower and get dressed before Flint gets back."

Trent giggled. "Yes, I don't want to make him uncomfortable when he's been such a good friend." Thad nodded and quickly set his phone alarm before lying back next to Trent with a contented sigh.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M, language**

* * *

Since the night they had spent together in the hotel for Ryan's birthday, Ryan and Nate were much more relaxed with each other.

Nate didn't bite his lip when the usual comments wanted to fly out and Ryan had got much better at feeling like he deserved to be this happy with such a hot boyfriend.

That was why Ryan was so concerned when his usually sunny and jokey boyfriend seemed withdrawn and sullen in class today. It was particularly unusual since it was last class on Wednesday, meaning only another half an hour or so before they could spend some alone time with each other.

Ryan's bored mind wandered to unchaste thoughts of exactly _how_ he would like to spend that time with Nate, before he shook his head, breaking that unwise train of thought while he was in the middle of class.

Ryan looked sideways at Nate, trying to work out what was wrong as the teacher droned on about history.

_He looks like he hasn't slept well_, the redhead observed as he noticed dark circles under his boyfriends's eyes. Nate was also uncharacteristically chewing nervously at his fingernails, deep in thought.

Ryan quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper and slid it across to him when the teacher wasn't looking.

_Are you okay, Nate? Ry xoxo_

This seemed to snap Nate out of his trance and Ryan looked at him suspiciously as he plastered on an obviously fake "I'm okay" smile, complete with wiggling eyebrows, as he scribbled a reply and passed it back.

Ryan couldn't help blushing when he read it,

_I'm fine, babe! You know me, just trying to fend off my hard-on with you sat so close ;P xoxoxo_

Ryan gave him Kurt's patented bitch-please look as he passed his reply back;

_Nathaniel Harris! You don't fool me. See me after class! ;) xoxoxoxo_

He smirked when Nate's eyes widened at the last part, glad he had brought a little of his boyfriends's usual cheeky spark back, but he was still worried.

* * *

Sebastian cheered loudly with the home crowd on the bleachers at David's school. His team had just secured a commanding victory and were on the way to the Championship.

The celebrating players eventually made their way off the pitch and into the locker rooms, but it was so busy that he couldn't see David. Sebastian got his phone out of his pocket as he made his way down the bleachers, waiting a few minutes before heading into the corridors near the locker room and standing around a quiet corner.

He quickly texted Dave to congratulate him and let him know where he would meet him, avoiding the crowds.

The locker room was noisy with celebrating players, so when David got a text from Seb saying he was outside in the corridor round the corner, David quickly ran out to see him, before he had a shower. He had taken his pads off, but his face was still smeared with grease and he was extremely hot and sweaty.

"Seb! Thanks for coming, man!" He called out as he approached his friend. Seb's eyes grew wide and he smiled broadly, "Congrats! You were awesome! You totally won the game for them, they'd never have scored so much without your help! You'll be a star at your school now!"

Seb was surprised when David didn't stop in front of him as he expected, but moved close to fling his arms around the Warbler in a giant, tight, lingering bear hug. _Oh fuck, he smells amazing! _Seb thought, his senses engulfed and overwhelmed by Dave as he leant into the hug._ Pull it together! He's not ready for anything more than friendship!_

Sebastian was struggling to hide the effect the burly football player was having on him. The two boys were of similar height though, so he knew once they broke the hug it would be plainly written all over his face for David to read.

When the hug ended, he tried to back away from David, averting his eyes. He hit the wall, doing nothing for his proximity to the hot, sweaty football player in front of him, who was completely oblivious and actually slightly offended right now.

"Seb? What's wrong? If I didn't know better I'd say you were being homophobic right now!" He tried to laugh it off, but the sight of his slim, Warbler friend looking clearly uncomfortable with being near him and apparently trying to leave was really starting to sting.

Seb stopped still, looking at David when he heard the unmistakable hurt in his voice. "No! It's not like that, Dave, I swear, I just... I don't want to... I'm _trying_ not to..." frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair.

David lost his patience, snapping at Seb's unusual ineloquence. "What? Trying not to _what_?" He almost begged, desperate not to lose his friend like he had so many others.

He didn't really expect the answer he got. He actually expected a verbal explanation.

Seb simply locked eyes with David, finally noticing how dark his pupils got when he looked at him. _Fuck it, I'll deal with the consequences, _he thought.

He grabbed David by his football shirt and pulled him close, leaning his head slightly to the right and pressing his lips firmly against Dave's.

He felt the familiar rush that came with all first kisses, but there was more, it felt so right. And good. Very, very good.

After a moment of what was probably shock, Dave's lips started to move against his too. David gasped into the kiss and their tongues briefly met.

Flushed and panting, Dave broke the kiss to stare at Seb, searching his face, before a smile that threatened to split his face in two broke out.

"Okay, wow... yeah." He gave a short, nervous laugh.

Seb let go of David's shirt, mindful of where they were and not wanting to make things bad at this school again. He smiled back.

"Why don't you finish up and we can go somewhere to talk?" He suggested and Dave nodded, seemingly speechless, before turning and sprinting back to the locker room to finish in record time.

_Seb kissed me!_

David was grateful they had won the game so he could pass his silly grin off as victory celebration, because he really didn't want anyone messing with him or Sebastian tonight.

* * *

Ryan silently grabbed Nate's hand as they filed out of the classroom, leading him to his room to talk before dinner. Nate sat on Ryan's bed and ran his hands through his hair, sighing loudly.

"Okay, Nate, spill. What's wrong?"

"It's my Grandma's birthday this weekend. I managed to avoid her last year, but this year she's coming to our house for dinner. You're invited."

Ryan frowned, confused. "Er, okay? But what's _wrong_?" He sat next to Nate and held his hand.

"Well, she's really outspoken... and blunt. Painfully blunt. My parents know I'm gay and have no problem with it, but she doesn't know, not for sure any way. She probably suspects. I don't know what her views are and I'm worried what she'll say to you at dinner. I don't want her scaring you off!"

Ryan squeezed Nate's hand as he leant in to kiss him softly. "She has no hope of doing that, so don't worry, okay?" Nate didn't look entirely convinced but nodded gratefully any way.

Ryan smirked. "I guess you inherited quite a bit of your temperament from her then?" He giggled.

Nate laughed. "Yeah, now you come to mention it, you're right! Apart from me and her, the rest of the family is a lot less... blunt." He laughed, at a loss for a better word.

"Well then, I'll just come expecting her to say the kind of things that you would and I should be just fine!"

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M, smut **

* * *

"So... you kissed me?" Dave couldn't help smiling as he looked over at Seb in the car.

"You noticed that?" Sebastian smirked as he drove.

"Seriously though, if I overstepped I'm sorry. If you're not ready for anything then just tell me, no hard feelings, I promise. It's just you look super hot in that uniform and all that grease stuff on your face and the sweat and... " he coughed.

"Any way, I sort of lost my self control a bit back there. I'm not sorry though, if the alternative was you thinking I was trying to run."

He looked over to Dave, who was listening intently. "So, are you mad at me, or... "

Dave shook his head. "No! No, not at all. You're one of the only people I know who treats me like I won't break any second if they upset me. Life isn't going to be all good all the time, I was at a really low point when I did what I did, but I'm past that and I need to be able to live the rest of my life, not just _survive_ it.

I'm glad you kissed me. I've wanted you to for a while, but I thought I wasn't your type."

Seb smirked. "Well, for the record, the only type I have is hot. Hotshot football jock falls into that category nicely."

They pulled up outside Dave's house and Seb turned to face Dave, saying, "So, now that the game is over, how about we have some fun Saturday. You can call it a date if you want, or not but we can still go out."

"Its a date." Dave replied, his eyes twinkling.

Seb smiled widely. "Great, I'll text you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Dave."

"Goodnight, Seb."

Dave paused for a moment after he unbuckled his belt, so Sebastian took the initiative and leant across to kiss him chastely once on the lips, succeeding in making him blush faintly and smile even wider as he got out of the car.

* * *

Sebastian found the particular Warbler he was looking for in the library. The slim brunet with perfectly coiffed hair was sat twiddling a pen, apparently thinking about the essay that was in front of him. He looked up with an arched eyebrow as Sebastian addressed him.

"Kurt."

"Sebastian. Were you, uh, looking for me?" He asked, smiling but also frowning a little since he was quite confused.

"May I?" Seb gestured to the empty seat across from him and Kurt nodded, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"I know you and I haven't seen eye to eye before, but I was hoping to talk to you about something. Some_one_, to be exact." His gaze was level and honest as he directed it at Kurt.

"Of course, is it about David?" Kurt hazarded a guess. He put the pen down and moved his papers to the side to focus on Sebastian properly.

Seb gave a short laugh. "Yes. I, uh, I mean, we... are going on a date on Saturday." Kurt nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I just wanted you to know since you and he are friends now, in case he needs to talk to you about anything."

"Okay. Thank you for telling me Sebastian." Kurt interrupted.

"I didn't mean for this to happen just yet, but it's new for me too. I've never really had a boyfriend or gone on a date with someone who I've been friends with first, so I can't promise I'll get it right. I just really like him, you know?"

Kurt nodded, a soft smile creeping onto his face.

"I told him we could stay being just friends if he wasn't ready yet, but he said he wants to go on a date with me and he's glad I'm not treating him like he'll break."

Kurt smiled wider. "Well, for what it's worth, I think you two are good for each other. If you both want this, why don't you just see where it goes? I'll let David know that I know, so he has someone other than you to talk to if he needs to."

Seb nodded as he stood. "Thanks Kurt." He turned to leave, but Kurt called out to him.

"That goes for you too, Sebastian. If you need to talk, that is." Kurt clarified.

Seb's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled one of the most sincere smiles he had ever offered to Kurt. "Thank you." He nodded, before he turned and left.

Kurt decided to pack up his things, quickly texting Blaine to see where he was.

Because of a heavy workload this week they hadn't seen much of each other and he was hoping Blaine was also finished with his homework for the day. His eyes widened in surprise and he gulped when he read the instant reply.

_I'm in my room. Thinking of you. I may need some... assistance ;P B x_

* * *

Kurt made it to Blaine's shared room in record time. _I seriously hope he is alone and not messing with me. If he lets Nick open the door on me in _this_ state I'll make him pay later! _He adjusted his pants quickly.

He rapped his knuckles on Blaine's door and it opened quickly, revealing a rather dark-eyed Blaine.

The curly-haired Warbler ran his gaze down and up Kurt's body hungrily before he smirked, grabbing Kurt by his tie and yanking him into the room, slamming the door and locking it behind them.

Kurt surged towards Blaine, attacking his luscious lips with his own, while his fingers made short work of unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and loosening his belt.

"How long do we have?" Kurt managed to ask as his hands slipped inside his boyfriend's boxer-briefs, deliberately making it hard for the panting boy to reply as slender fingers wrapped around his already hard cock.

"Nngh! N-nick... just left for ... unhh! ... dinner with Jeff. So, half an... nngh! ... hour?"

Kurt let go, making Blaine whimper in protest until he heard the next words to come out of the slender brunet's mouth. "In that case, strip!"

He stared in momentary shock at Kurt as the taller boy began to strip himself. Blaine hastily obeyed after coming to his senses and soon the two boys were diving naked onto Blaine's bed, desperate for each other.

Blaine found the lube and expertly prepped his moaning, bright-eyed boyfriend. Kurt grabbed at every part of his gorgeous naked boyfriend that he could reach, helping him roll the condom on when he was ready and crying out in pleasure as he entered him at last.

* * *

Nick had forgotten his cell phone, so he quickly kissed Jeff on the cheek, told him to join the line in the cafeteria, slapped his backside cheekily and ran back to his and Blaine's shared room to fetch it.

He turned the handle, frowning when the door didn't budge. He put his ear to the door and smirked as he clearly heard Kurt moan "Blaiiiine!"

_That means Jeff's room is empty right now! _He thought, smiling widely.

He ran straight back to the cafeteria, whispering in Jeff's ear before the blond hurriedly swapped his food choices for sandwiches to go and quickly paid, following Nick back to Warbler floor, heading for his and Kurt's room.

* * *

Jeff's study things were still covering his desk when the desperate boys stumbled through the door.

The blond boy kicked the door shut with a bang, not wasting any precious time locking it, and grabbed Nick by the lapels of his navy and red Dalton blazer, smashing their lips together for a deep, passionate kiss.

Jeff started pushing into Nick, backing him up to the desk by the window. The brunet whimpered at the forcefulness that his boyfriend was displaying, immediately deciding that he liked it. A certain part of him liked it a _lot_.

_Holy hell he's hot when he's horny_. Nick thought as his backside hit the desk.

Jeff broke the kiss, saying, "Wait, I've always wanted to do this." He leant around Nick and with one swipe of his arm he swept the contents of the desk onto the floor. He smirked and Nick's eyes darkened even more as he grabbed Jeff's blazer and tugged it off, going straight to unbutton his shirt quickly as Jeff rid him of the same.

Next the boys loosened each other's belts and then lowered the zippers, except Jeff's got stuck for a minute. "Shit! Fuck it! What the hell?" Nick whined as they wrestled the blond free, dragging his pants off frantically.

Nick stood up to quickly drop his own and they kicked off their shoes and socks, leaving only straining boxers. For a split second any way. Jeff expertly removed Nick's in a flash and growled, "Turn around!"

Nick gulped in a lust-muddled daze and spun round, clutching at the desk, baring his backside to Jeff. He almost screamed out in pleasurable shock as he felt Jeff's tongue swipe down his back, not stopping until it was lapping at his hole.

"Fuck! Yes! Jeff! Ohmygod!" He yelled, loud enough to hear through the thin walls, but neither could care less at the moment.

Jeff's tongue lapped and poked and prodded, soon replaced by slicked up fingers as his sexy as hell boyfriend expertly worked him open quickly. In no time at all he was ready, yelling through gritted teeth at Jeff that he wanted more, so Jeff gave him more.

Nick stuffed one fist in his mouth to disguise the moans as he felt Jeff push in, stilling when his balls met Nick's legs. Jeff gripped Nick's hips hard and pounded in the direction he knew drove Nick wild.

Jeff kept one hand on Nick's hips but started strioking up his back with a flat palm, coming back scraping his nails so a pattern of pink lines soon littered Nick's perfectly toned back and shoulders. Over and over he pounded into Nick.

"Nngh! S-sooo cl-close!" Nick panted, holding on to the desk for dear life. "Fuck, Jeff! Harder! Ohhh yesss!" He shuddered as he came all over the desk, his ass muscles clamping around Jeff sending him headlong into orgasm himself.

* * *

It was early Saturday evening and Ryan and Nate were at the Harris house for dinner.

"We'd best get eating the food while it's still hot, it hasn't got much else going for it!" Nate's Grandma chirped loudly, struggling dramatically with the armchair until Nate offered her some assistance to stand, ready to head into the dining room. If Nate had delayed any longer she may have been nominated for an Oscar.

Nate's mum flushed, embarrassed and his Dad scowled at his mother. Once she was stood, clutching onto her grandson's arm, Nate's grandma did her best "I have no idea what I said to offend" shrug followed by a smirk.

She continued talking to Nate's mother. "Is that a new perfume you're wearing?"

Mrs Harris did her best to smile without gritting her teeth as she nodded, fully expecting a nasty reply. "It's very... interesting." Grandma said as she sniffled and retrieved her handkerchief from her pocket, shaking it out and holding it up to her nose as she went past her and into the dining room.

Ryan gulped. He eyed the dining room doorway wondering whether it was too late to leave without anyone noticing.

Nate's parents managed to tightly control the conversation for most of the main course, finally beginning to eat their own meals once they were relatively sure that Grandma was behaving.

Nate's Grandma shrewdly waited until his parents had taken mouthfuls of food before saying, "So, Ryan, with hair that long and your pretty face you could be mistaken for a girl."

Choking sounds came from Nate's parents as she resolutely turned from a pink Ryan to level her gaze at her grandson. "Are you sure you're really gay, Nate?"

"Yes, Grandma, I'm definitely gay. If Ryan was your grandson and he brought me to dinner you could have said exactly the same thing, since my hair is long and I'm _also_ gorgeous." He winked at Ryan who couldn't help a short burst of giggles.

Nate's parents were wise enough to stay quiet since Ryan didn't appear to be offended and Nate had dealt with her.

Or so they thought.

She turned back to Ryan, her gaze raking over him. He somehow managed to hold her withering gaze. "So, are you one of those transgender thingies or are all your manly bits still there?" She gestured at him with her fork.

Nate and his dad yelled at the same time, "Grandma!" "Mother!"

Ryan held his hand up as he answered as politely as possible. "Its okay. Yes, ma'am, I have all my "manly bits" and I have no wish to part with them. I'm just gay, not transsexual. I don't identify myself as being a girl in a boy's body, not that there is anything wrong with that. I'm simply a boy who is attracted to boys, which is why I'm dating your grandson."

Grandma nodded, seemingly satisfied.

Or so they thought.

"So, what makes you good enough to date my grandson?" She persisted.

Ryan looked softly at Nate, the love for his boyfriend evident to everyone present. "Actually, I don't think I am. He is gorgeous, funny, popular, a great singer, generous, kind, and..." he looked Nate's Grandma square in the eye, "...refreshingly blunt."

A faint smile played at Grandma's lips as Ryan continued. "I have no idea why he was attracted to me, but it was instant and mutual and I love him." He finished.

She turned back to Nate. "And what if I said I would disinherit you if you continued seeing this boy?" She poked her fork in Ryan's general direction again.

Nate flashed an apologetic look at Ryan before he answered firmly but calmly. "I would say keep your money, because love is more important. I've never felt so happy and loved as I do with Ryan and I need him in my life for as long as he'll have me. I love you too, Grandma, so if you decide to do that I hope you will still visit us." He shrugged.

Grandma nodded. "Good boy, you stick to your principles and you'll go far in life. You get that from me. He'll do. I wouldn't want anyone less deserving of you. " She announced decisively, apparently giving Nate and Ryan her blessing.

Nate's mother interrupted the stunned silence. "Pudding anyone?"

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Sebastian and Thad were in their room, early Saturday evening.

Each boy realised at about the same moment that they both appeared to be doing the same thing. Getting ready for a date.

Thad paused as he did up his shirt, smirking at Sebastian. "So, you know who I'm going out with, obviously, but I have no idea with you. Don't you usually go out later for Scandals? And you're looking a lot smarter than usual."

Sebastian smirked back, preening himself as he replied. "I'll take that as a compliment, since I know I look super hot!" He laughed along with Thad good-naturedly. "Actually I'm going on a first date, so I'm trying to make a good impression."

Thad watched his roommate closely as the taller boy looked back at the mirror, fiddling with the collar of his form-hugging dark button down shirt. _If I didn't know better, I'd say he's nervous. _Thought Thad.

"Well, you've got no worries there, man, you're looking sharp." He smiled at Sebastian, trying to help him relax.

Seb's gaze snapped to his and he smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I hope Dave thinks so too." He said, clearly admitting to Thad who he was taking out.

Thad's smile grew and he slapped Seb on the shoulder. "Dave Karofsky? Cool! I'm happy for you. Where are you going?"

Seb continued getting ready as he replied, slipping on his shoes, dusting down his smart black pants and slipping on a jacket. "Well, it seems he's never been on a date before, so I wanted to do this properly. I'm picking him up from his house and we're going for dinner at that new restaurant in Westerville. It's got quite a range on the menu, so there'll be plenty of choice until I know what his preferences are."

_It's sweet how thoughtful Sebastian is being. Not his usual "Wham, bam, thank you, er... man!" _Thad managed to not laugh at his inner thoughts as he finished getting ready himself.

"That's a good idea. Trent and I are going to the Italian place nearby. He's taking me out tonight." He smiled as he did up his shoes.

Sebastian grabbed his keys and paused by the door. "Well, have a good time. I'll probably be out a lot later than you, so if he decides to walk you back to our room...", he gave a knowing look to Thad, "...just lock the door if you don't want me to come in and I'll hang around downstairs for a while." He winked.

Thad managed to squeak "Okay!" before Sebastian left for his date.

* * *

Sebastian knocked on David Karofsky's door at 6.45pm. His Dad answered and nodded somewhat stiffly, but managed a smile as he ushered Sebastian into the hallway, calling Dave down from his room.

Mr Karofsky was clearly trying very hard to be understanding but was finding answering the door to his gay son's first date, as far as he knew, difficult. Sebastian kept the small talk to a minimum as he waited for Dave to appear.

Footsteps sounded down the stairs and Seb's eyes widened in appreciation. Dave looked very smart, freshly shaved with dark pants and a mid-blue button down shirt. His cheeks flushed as he smiled shyly at Sebastian, grabbing his coat and following the Warbler out of the door, saying goodbye to his Dad first.

The two boys walked towards Seb's sleek black sportscar and he opened the door for Dave, saying,"You look really nice tonight, Dave."

Dave's gaze swept over his date as he replied, "You too." He smiled as he got into the car and Seb ran round to get in the driver's seat and started the car, heading for Westerville.

Seb turned to Dave as he drove. "So, there's a new restaurant I thought we could try in Westerville, with a varied menu, if that's okay?"

Dave's gaze locked with his and he gave Seb a warm smile. "That sounds good to me."

Seb returned his focus to the road and sped away.

Thad answered his door, opening it to reveal a very smart-looking Trent. The sassy Warbler's eyes twinkled as he leant in to kiss Thad gently on the lips.

"Hi! You look amazing, Thad." His eyes raked down and back up. "Are you ready to go?" He offered his hand and Thad took it, slamming and locking his door before they set off to the car park.

"You look gorgeous as ever, Trent." Thad said as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand, stroking Trent's thumb with his as he did so. Shivers went up Trent's arm and he smiled back.

He pulled their joined hands up to his lips and kissed Thad's knuckles, before opening the door for him as the boys stepped out into the grounds, walking to Trent's car.

* * *

Seb was daydreaming at dinner. He paused whilst eating his main course to study Dave's face, his strong jaw and pink-tinged cheeks. _I'm having a really nice time tonight. Everything is relaxed and unhurried and just...nice_.

Everything was different with Dave. He was trying to work out what it was... and why. He thought over his most recent flings.

Seb was usually the dominant predator in his "relationships", if you could even call them that. "Relations" would be more accurate. He usually stalked his prey, swiftly went in for the kill and he always, _always,_ topped. He had bottomed before, but he definitely preferred being the one most in control.

Even blowjobs he received and rarely gave, relying on his hotness to get the other guy off too before he had to bother, or just finishing them off with a few hard strokes inside their pants. Seeing the same guy twice was unlikely.

But Sebastian's subconscious was misbehaving. Any dream or daydream involving anything sexual with David was not going along with his usual rules. Those rules were there to protect his walls which he never let down. Seb rarely showed emotion, other than lust or amusement.

Until now he wasn't sure he would ever want to let someone see the real him, but seeing _and smelling_ Dave after that football game had triggered something unnerving. His dreams had him laying himself open for Dave to take all of him. And he wanted to taste, too.

He realised Dave had said something and was waiting for his reply. He shifted in his seat, rearranging himself before replying, "Sorry, what did you say?" He smoothly covered his inattentiveness by leaning in and sliding his hand across the tablecloth to grasp David's hand, thumbing at the inside of his wrist, tracing circles.

Dave's eyes snapped to his wrist, watching the Warbler's thumb stroking at that surprisingly sensitive piece of skin and his breath hitched. Warm tingles spread up his arm, coursing south through his body towards not unwelcome places as he softly smiled and looked back up at Sebastian.

"I said the food here is great, we should come again." His twinkling eyes aimed at Sebastian, clearly making it known he would be up for another date, set off unusual stomach flips in the Dalton boy.

He nodded in reply, before slipping back into his usual self confident persona, "So, what do you say to Scandals after this? And this time I expect a dance." He looked pointedly at Dave, who nodded, smiling shyly.

* * *

Trent and Thad had enjoyed a tasty meal at the Italian restaurant and Trent pulled his car into the space back at Dalton.

Thad turned to Trent as he undid his belt. "Thank you for tonight. So, would you like to come back to mine for some coffee?" He joked, making it sound like they didn't live on the same boarding school floor, in rooms shared with other people.

Trent couldn't help thinking of a future where this could happen, although in that future he realised _he_ would like to be the one living with Thad.

He giggled. "As much as I'd love to say yes to that, I don't think Sebastian would be too pleased about it."

Thad's smile grew mischievously. "Actually, he's out on a date and won't be back until very late."

Trent's pants tightened at the way Thad was looking at him. "Okay, but you don't have a coffee machine, either." He pointed out, sassily.

"I know." Thad winked and smirked at his wide-eyed boyfriend.

"Okay!" Trent replied in a rush and got out of the car in record time. He hurried round to Thad's door and opened it for him, linking hands for the walk up to his room.

"Thad?" He asked as they reached the main entrance. "Do you ever think about the future? Like, where you want to live and, uh, stuff like that?" He lost his nerve, wishing he could ask if he was part of that future.

Thad seemed to pick up on the unasked question as he squeezed Trent's hand, beginning to climb the stairs to Warbler floor. He answered as honestly as possible.

"Yes, sometimes. I can't say I've decided what I want to study at college yet, or where, but I'd like to settle down in a busy city when I eventually find a job that I want to take."

Thad looked over at Trent, who was listening and nodding. "I would like to be living with someone I loved at that point in my life too." Trent held his breath and could swear all external noise had ceased, everything waiting on Thad 's next words. "I really hope that will be you."

Thad stopped in the hallway, outside of his room, turning to face Trent. The lovely green eyes he adored were misty with unshed tears. He brought his hand up to cup his boyfriend's face, stroking tenderly with his thumb. "I'm sorry. Was that too much?" He asked, worried.

Trent smiled a watery smile. "No. It was perfect."

* * *

Scandals was packed, as to be expected of a Saturday night at this late hour. The boys put their coats in at the cloakroom, then Seb turned, surveying the room. A few regulars and some guys he hadn't seen before were clearly eyeing him up already, but they would be disappointed tonight.

Seb smirked, turned back to Dave, grabbed his hand and led him to the bar. A couple of shots and a beer later and Dave was looking a bit less nervous. Seb stuck to a light beer for once, as he was driving.

Before the bartender with the hots for Dave could start talking to him, Seb grabbed his hand again and tugged him into the middle of the crowded dancefloor, slipping his arms comfortably around Dave's neck as he closed the distance between them.

They stayed like this, moving along to the beat, for a couple of songs until a slower one came on. The music always got slower near the end of the night, facilitating hookups, so the Warbler knew there was only a few more songs before closing.

Seb tightened his grip on Dave's neck, moving even closer as he turned his head to the side slightly, leaning onto his chest. Even with the loud music in the club, he could hear Dave's deep sigh beneath his ear and the thrumming of his heartbeat.

Dave's arms which were currently looped around his waist, hands resting on the small of his back, tightened to hold him closer, hands sliding lower, fingertips grazing his backside as they swayed along.

After another song, Seb leant back in Dave's arms and looked at him. The other boy gazed back, eyes flickering down to Sebastian's lips, then back up nervously.

Seb began to close the distance confidently, but slowly. Achingly slowly.

He could feel Dave's fingertips twitch, holding on tighter as he finally claimed a kiss. Seb took control of the kiss, guiding Dave through a delicious closed-mouth kiss before he parted his lips, licking once at Dave's lower lip and pausing, waiting for admission.

Dave let out a moan and eagerly parted his lips as Sebastian's tongue found his, again dominating the heated kiss.

After a while, Seb broke the kiss to look into Dave's eyes, wanting to make sure he was okay with these developments. One look at Dave's face with darkened eyes and kiss-swollen lips told Seb he was fine with it, so Seb leant back in for another long, deep kiss.

Dave's head was swimming and his heart was racing. All he could do was hold on tight to Seb to ground him as the tingling feelings erupted in his lips and spread everywhere else.

_What if he wants more? I'm not as experienced as him, I don't want him to stop but I don't know what he expects tonight. _Dave's mind began to panic slightly as their tongues slid against each other while Seb expertly mapped out his mouth.

Just when Dave thought his legs would soon give out, Seb broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together. He smiled cheekily. "As good as this is, I think we should go. This is your first date after all, and soon I'll be finding it too _hard_ to be a gentleman."

Dave let out a short laugh in relief. _I'm glad he's okay with stopping there for now. Wait, did he just admit I turn him on? _Dave allowed himself a little mental happy dance as they retrieved their coats from the cloakroom and headed outside.

On the way across the carpark, Seb took Dave's hand and intertwined their fingers, keeping hold for the short distance to his car.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Trent was reassured enough by Thad's words to become bolder. _Much_ bolder.

As he followed Thad into his room and waited for him to shut the door, he barely let him turn back around before he pounced.

Trent grabbed Thad's shirt and pulled him close for a kiss. He molded their lips together as Thad let out a surprised, but pleased, gasp. He stepped even closer, connecting their bodies as he poked his tongue between Thad's lips to dance with his.

Thad reached up to run his hands through Trent's hair as he let himself be pushed backwards towards his bed, eagerly giving in to his boyfriend's sudden desire to dominate him. He wasn't sure where Trent's new found confidence had come from, but he liked it.

He moaned as Trent straddled him as he lay on the bed, coats discarded, still kissing him passionately. Trent alternated between licking along his lip, sending delicious tickles down his spine, and deep kisses that made his toes curl.

He was so lost in the kiss that he was almost surprised to find Trent's hand slipping into his already undone pants - _how did they get open? -_ and under his boxers, snaking straight round underneath him to cup his bare backside firmly. The moan he made was loud enough to carry through the thin dorm room walls.

Trent continued to grab his ass as he lowered his hips to meet Thad's, grinding his erection into his boyfriend's, both boys moaning loudly this time. Thad reached up to undo the buttons on Trent's shirt and slipped his hands inside to run over Trent's chest and stomach, tickling round his sides to stroke firmly up and down his back and shoulder blades.

Trent removed his hand from Thad's pants long enough to remove both his own shirt and Thad's, before leaning back down to lick at his boyfriend's nipples, blowing cool air over them as he started to pull off Thad's pants. He licked his lips as the straining bulge in Thad's boxers emerged and he immediately grasped the elastic waist band and removed these too, his hard cock springing free.

Thad laid back and took it all. Whatever Trent wanted to do to him right now was alright with him. After happily doing most of the chasing in this relationship, he was surprised at how much this was turning him on.

He tried unsuccessfully to bite back a yell as he felt Trent's tongue slide up his cock, licking around the head, warm lips kissing it softly before just the head disappeared into the warm wet suction of Trent's mouth.

He looked down to watch his boyfriend's gorgeous pink lips kissing back down the shaft, going lower as Trent buried his nose in the hair around the base, gently nibbling and licking at his balls. He moaned loudly and spread his legs for better access, Trent immediately settling between them after removing his own pants first.

Thad shut his eyes as he felt hands stroking softly from the inside of his knees, along his thighs to his groin, tickling at all the sensitive areas around his balls before he felt his cock suddenly engulfed in Trent's mouth fully.

The fingers near his balls went lower, stroking over his perineum and tentatively passing over his entrance. The moan he made at this was positively obscene.

Trent smiled as he sucked and repeated this move. Encouraged by the moans, he released Thad's cock for just long enough to slick one finger up in his mouth, returning to suck his hardness as he pushed it inside Thad for the first time.

Trent felt Thad nudge at his shoulder, realising with a moan that he was passing Trent a bottle of lube. He let Thad's cock go to look up at his boyfriend. "Are you sure?" He simply asked, his voice coming out in a husky whisper, his lust blown green eyes searching Thad's brown.

Thad bit his lip, moaning and writhing slightly underneath Trent. "Oh god, yes!"

Trent smiled and quickly returned to what he was doing, slicking up more fingers with lube this time and prepping Thad as gently as he could as he sucked him through the pain. He sighed in relief as he found Thad's prostate, rubbing back and forth over it to ease the burn.

When he felt Thad's finger's run through his hair, a condom packet in one hand, passing it to Trent, he knew he was ready. With a deep breath, Trent removed his own tented boxers and tore open the condom packet, rolling it over his hard, leaking member.

He slicked it up with further lube as he asked, "Can I try something?" At Thad's nod, he said, "Lie on your side, honey."

As Thad complied with a soft smile at the nickname, Trent laid behind him as the big spoon, holding Thad's hip as he lined up his cock before pushing in with a moan. Thad pushed back at the same time, stilling as the stretch became too much. Trent held still, snaking his arm around Thad's toned stomach, kissing at the sensitive area at the back of his neck and whispering into his ear, "You okay?"

Thad breathed in deeply, exhaled and nodded. He started pushing back onto Trent's cock further, sinking down all the way, leaning back into Trent's arms. He shut his eyes at the wonderful sensation of being both held and filled by Trent, gasping as warm fingers wrapped around his aching cock.

The amazing feeling of Trent stroking him made him forget about any burn as he urged the sassy Warbler to move, joining him with every thrust until both boys were panting and desperate to release.

Thad turned his head far enough at this awkward angle to kiss Trent deeply before he shuddered, warm come spilling over Trent's hand as his muscles clamped around his cock. Trent gave a loud gasp and stuttered, coming deep inside Thad.

An hour later, a smirking Sebastian saw a towel-clad Trent and Thad emerge from their bathroom, matching blushes and wide grins plastered across their faces. As Trent disappeared back inside with his clothes, he turned to Thad. "No need to ask if you had a good night then!" He winked, smiling at his room mate.

Thad smiled and shrugged. "I guess not! Sorry, I thought you'd be a bit later. How was your date with Dave?" He quickly changed from just a towel into his sweatpants and t-shirt to sleep in.

"No worries, it was my idea after all. Yes, I had a great time. A bit earlier than usual in order to maintain being a gentleman on the first date, but I'm not sure how long that's gonna last."

Seb ran his hands through his hair as Thad gave him a puzzled look. "He is so damn hot in his football kit and I said I'd watch his next game this week. If he comes near me unshowered one more time I can't be held responsible for my actions!" The boys broke out into laughter.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Monday's Warblers practice was the last period of the day.

Ryan walked into the back of the room, looking for Nate. He gave a squeal as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged onto a lap on one of the couches. A very handsy lap, for that matter. He giggled as he turned and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, pulling back just in time to see the trademark eyebrow wiggle.

Nate chuckled. "Hey babe, are you a sight for sore eyes! How about we blow off this practice and head back to mine to blow each other instead?"

Ryan couldn't help the blush which went to the tips of his ears, but he couldn't help picturing that.

Nate smirked as Ryan shifted in his lap, rather obviously readjusting himself. "Nate! It's too close to our next competition to risk angering Wes by not turning up."

Nate leaned very close to his ear, whispering, "But you want to, don't you, babe?" He smirked.

Ryan whimpered, biting his lip and nodding. "But we can't! It's only an hour any way."

Nate smiled. "Okay. My room. One hour. And stop shuffling or I'll pop a boner and won't be able to dance."

Ryan smacked him lightly on the shoulder to keep him quiet as the other Warblers arrived.

Kurt came in next, hand in hand with Blaine. He looked round the room, scanning Warbler's faces before a puzzled look crossed his face. "Wait, where is Jeff? We came out of our room together, he should be here already."

Blaine looked round the room, nodding. "Yeah, same goes for Nick. Wait, do you think...?" He gestured for Kurt to follow him, finger against his lips as the two boys approached a broom cupboard a short way down the corridor. Blaine knew of it's existence from some wilder Warbler party dares.

He grasped the handle and quickly turned and opened it.

"What the hell?" "Wha...?" Came the combined shriek from an almost shirtless Jeff who had his hands down Nick's pants. Both of them were struggling to get used to the bright light shining on them after the darkness of the cupboard.

Blaine and Kurt burst into laughter as Jeff hurriedly removed his hand, to Nick's extreme disappointment, and started doing his shirt back up as Nick fixed his pants and tried to hide his rather impressive hard on.

Blaine managed to talk through his laughter. "Classy, guys, real classy. If you're that desperate we should just agree to swap rooms to spend time with our boyfriends, maybe every other day or something? Lord knows I wouldn't mind either. Oww!"

Kurt elbowed him hard at this admission, but at the pointed look from Blaine, he conceded. "Sorry, yes, that's a good idea. Now come on guys or Wes will throw a hissy fit and I'll have to shove that gavel where the sun don't shine!" Kurt sassed, setting off back to Warbler practice.

Blaine smirked once more at the _slightly_ less disheveled pair in front of him before following Kurt.

* * *

After almost an hour of practise, Sebastian was fed up, snarky and horny. And in pain.

He was fed up because of all the coupley pairs ogling each other during practice, horny because he had had zero action in days and snarky because it was his own stupid fault.

Seb rolled his eyes, annoyed with himself. He winced and hissed at the pain that shot across his face from that movement.

It hadn't helped his mood that just before practice he had bumped into Toby, a former fuck buddy he went to to let off steam, so to speak, outside Warbler hall. Toby had been pissed at him because he refused his hookup offer.

He had tried to explain about dating Dave, but Toby had provoked him, laughing at him for going soft (while looking pointedly at Seb's crotch and smirking). When Seb bit back saying only Toby made him soft he had punched him. His right eye was going to be a real shiner tomorrow. It wasn't that noticeable at the start of practice but it was hurting like a bitch now.

He jumped out of his thoughts as someone touched his arm. He was surprised to see Kurt looking at him sympathetically.

Kurt pulled him away from the earshot of others, asking, "So, who did _that_ and are you okay?" He fished in his pocket before offering Sebastian some painkillers.

At Seb's puzzled look, he explained. "Old habits die hard. When you collect as many bruises per day as I used to at McKinley, they come in handy."

Seb nodded and swallowed two of the offered pills. "Thanks. An old, uh, _friend_, shall we say, was less than impressed at my attempt at being monogamous with Dave."

Kurt gave a tiny smile to show he understood. "Well, good for you. How's it going, any way?"

Seb exhaled loudly. "Well, but I'm not used to keeping my urges in check like this. I'm not sure I'm good for Dave." He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

Kurt looked him square in the eye. "Yes you are, he's seemed really happy recently. As for keeping things in check, just be yourself or he'll think you're hiding things from him. After all the bullying I went through, I still wanted a normal relationship just like anyone else."

Seb thought for a minute, before nodding. "Yeah. You might be right. Thanks Kurt!" He looked at his watch. "If I leave now I should just make the end of his football practice. I think I should talk to him about it."

Kurt nodded as Seb quickly left, heading for his car.

* * *

Sebastian hung around until the football coach had finished talking at length to David after practice. Once he saw him head into the locker room to change, he quickly ran down the bleachers and into the room after him. He was relieved to see that David was the only player still there.

As Seb entered, David was just taking off his shirt and then all the pads, leaving his sweaty naked torso on full display. Seb licked his lips and tried to keep his eyes up, but gave in and allowed himself to fully check him out as he spoke.

"Hey, Dave. Sorry for barging in on your practice, I didn't mean to be a creep."

David spun around with a surprised smile. "Hey, Seb! It's good to see you!"

He went straight to hug Seb tight. Sebastian breathed in deeply, letting his hands rest on David's bare back, relishing the feel of his warm, soft skin beneath his palms and fingertips. All the blood in his body started rushing south.

Pulling back, David kissed him shyly on the mouth before moving back, suddenly realising his state of undress.

"Er, sorry, I'm a bit gross! I need a shower. Have you got time for coffee or dinner after maybe? Dad's out until late tonight, I was just going to order in pizza if you want to join me?"

He blushed as he noticed Seb's roaming eyes. He stood up a little straighter, puffing out his chest and making sure to flex his muscles as he rearranged his pads a few more times than strictly necessary. He was enjoying this.

Seb swallowed loudly. His darkened eyes went back up to meet Dave's. Seb was practised at reading body language and was picking up on all the signals Dave was displaying. "Uh, yeah, sure. That sounds good. I should go, let you finish up. I don't want you to get caught in here with me."

Dave didn't want Seb to leave. Maybe it was just the post exercise endorphins but he felt good, particularly with Seb clearly ogling him. "All the guys have gone already. I won't be long, I just need a shower. You can wait here if you want?"

Seb nodded mutely, more than happy to watch David change, and sat on the bench next to the open locker. His eyes were glued to Dave's backside as he quickly removed his pants, wrapping a towel around him before he took off his boxer briefs. Seb crossed his legs and bit back a moan. He wasn't used to keeping his urges in check.

Just before he headed for the shower, Dave noticed Seb's eye. "Hey, what happened to your face? I thought Dalton was a violence-free zone?"

Seb snorted. "Uh, yeah, I'll explain properly later. Let's just say an old _acquaintance_ of mine isn't too happy about...us."

Dave's eyes widened at this, but he let it go for the moment since Seb obviously wanted to explain it somewhere other than his school's locker room.

While Dave was in the shower, Seb was unable to do anything other than imagine Dave lathering his body and rinsing the bubbles away. He was already half hard by the time Dave came back to his locker, glistening wet with droplets of water, a towel tight around his waist.

He came near Seb to reach for his locker door, when Seb put his arm in the way of it, standing up so he was face to face with Dave. And very close. He watched David gulp nervously, but stand his ground.

Dave's eyes flickered down to Sebastian's lips and he closed his eyes as Seb leant in slowly to kiss him. The kiss started off chaste but firm, then Seb parted his lips and delved his tongue into Dave's mouth, exhaling loudly as the other boy grabbed onto his blazer.

They kissed and kissed, hands roaming, pulses racing, sighs and moans echoing around the empty locker room.

Seb's hands stroked down Dave's back, smoothing over the fluffy white material covering his backside, then round to the increasing bulge at the front. He hooked his hand under the towel in one quick move and wrapped his fingers around Dave's length.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, yeess!" David moaned into Seb's mouth, his knees starting to turn to jelly. Seb correctly guessed that this was the first time Dave had been touched so intimately.

He continued to dominate the kiss as he began to stroke David's thick, hard, cock. He clutched at the football player's backside with his free hand, keeping David close.

David kissed back with all that he was feeling, which in that moment was a lot. He fisted at Seb's blazer with one hand and ran his hands through Seb's fine brunet hair with the other, resting it on the back of his neck, clinging on.

Seb built up the pace until he was fisting him fast and Dave could hold on no longer. He came in great spurts over Seb's hand, hitting the towel and sliding down his thigh.

Just as the boys broke the kiss to look at each other, a noise in the hallway startled them. They sprang apart and Seb sat down, crossing his legs to hide his arousal. The locker room door opened and David did his best to act normally, facing his locker as the coach came in to say he was locking up soon.

He nodded to Sebastian when Dave mumbled a quick introduction, the older man seemingly completely oblivious to what they had just done.

After promising him that they would be no longer than five minutes more, the coach left. As soon as the heavy door clicked shut, both boys locked eyes before bursting into laughter.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
